Amor entre líneas
by BABY SONY
Summary: Akane es una famosa escritora con 3 exitosas amigas, juntas comparten la soltería y el mismo  estilo de vida, espero y les guste,basada en la famosa serie norteamericana 'Sex and the city'.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primero que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic, está basado en la famosa serie norteamericana 'sex and the city', espero y les guste, trabajaré en un universo alterno, así que Akane y ranma no se conocen, también quiero decir que los personajes de Ranma ½ no son míos, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, los demás personajes que no son de ranma, son creación mía, bueno, son más que aclarar, difruten del fic.

**AMOR ENTRE LETRAS por BABY SONY.**

**Capítulo 1: Las mejores amigas.**

En la cuidad de Nerima, había una jóven hermosa de 26 años, era una jóven de piel blanca, ojos color almendra, cabello negro con destellos de azul y de figura envidiable, de oficio, escritora, si, escribía una columna para el periódico más famoso de la cuidad, la columna trataba del tema del que a todos nos gusta hablar: el SEXO.

Tenía por mejores amigas a 3 exitosas mujeres, mayores que ella, Minerva de 33 años, de profesión abogada, alta y blanca, y quién a pesar de ser japonesa de nacimiento, era pelirroja de ojos azules, ya que su tatarabuela era estadounidense, también estaba Charline, de 32 años, pintora y conocedora de muchos obras de arte, además de ser dueña de una galería y ser de las mejores familias de la ciudad, por último estaba Sandra, la mayo, 36 años, alta y rubia, publicista, trabajaba para la mejor empresa de publicidad de la cuidad y era la encargada de organizar los eventos más importantes, desde una cena de caridad, hasta los mejores conciertos, las 4 se conocieron por azares del destino cuándo Akane aún asistía a la universidad, de ahí surgió una linda amistad entre ellas.

Una tarde se encontraban en su lugar favorito, una pequeña cafetería ubicada en la avenida central, y Akane llegó con 15 minutos de retrazo y disculpándose con sus amigas.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, es que me quedé atorada en el metro.

-Descuida linda, nosotros no tenemos mucho que llegamos.

Le dijo Sandra a la jóven escritora, haciéndole un espacio junto a ella para que se sentara.

-Gracias, las amo, y bien, ya ordenaron?

Preguntó Akane a sus amigas.

-Sólo pedimos té helado, queríamos esperarte para ordenar todas juntas.

Le contesto Minerva, mientras el mesero se acercaba a la mesa para tomar las órdenes de las chicas.

Una vez que el mesero tomó las órdenes, se retiró y entonces Sandra habló.

-Y dinos linda, que tal el trabajo?

-Muy bien querida, la columna sale mañana.

-Genial, que emoción!

Dijo Charline aplaudiendo quedito para ser escuchada sólo por sus amigas.

-Te prometo que mañana a primera hora compro el periódico.

Le dijo Minerva, mientras recibían su comida de manos del mesero.

-Gracias linda, lo aprecio mucho de verdad.

Así pasaron un rato agradable platicando de sus conquistas, de las 4 chicas, Charline era la más recatada, así cómo la más romántica.

-Y bien… cómo te fue con el chico de ayer Akane?

Preguntó muy interesada a la chica de cabello azulado.

-Si linda, no lo haz mencionado para nada.

Le secundó Sandra, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-Ugh! Ni me lo recuerden.

Fue la respuesta que les dio la escritora a sus amigas, quiénes la vieron con cara de incredulidad, pues l juzgar por la cara que puso la chica, podría decirse que quería vomitar.

-Tan mal estuvo?

Preguntó una sorprendida Minerva.

-Mal es poco, créanme, estuvo fatal.

-Con razón traes esa cara.

Dijo Charline riéndose de la cara de aburrimiento de su amiga.

Terminaron de comer y salieren de la cafetería para caminar por las calles de la cuidad, de pronto Akane paró en seco frente a un aparador y vio algo que llamó totalmente su atención.

-Um! Querida, estás bien?

Le preguntó Sandra, agitando una mano frente la cara de Akane, trayéndola así al mundo real.

-Que?! Si, estoy bien, solo que…mira eso…

Todas voltearon hacía el aparador , y se toparon con un hermoso par de zapatos en color rosa y reaccionaron de la misma forma que Akane.

-Oh por Dios! Son hermosos.

Exclamó Minerva, y así quedaron embobadas por ese par de zapatos, pero también quedaron boquiabiertas por el precio.

-$800 yens?

Dijo Charline con voz aguda por la sorpresa.

-Bien…adiós zapatos.

Exclamó Minerva, colocando su mano en el aparador.

-Bueno…parece que tendremos que volver otro día cierto?

Suspiró Akane resignada, y las 4 empezaron a caminar lejos del aparador.

Unos días habían pasado desde la reunión en la cafetería, y ahora, encerrada en su departamento, frente a su computadora, Akane se encontraba escribiendo un adelanto de su próxima columna, cuándo recibió una llamada de Sandra.

-Hola!

-Hola linda! No sabes, tengo un chisme que darte.

Le dijo la rubia a la joven escritora, bastante emocionada.

-Ah si?! Y sobre que?

-No, por teléfono no, te parece si mejor voy a tu departamento?

-Por supuesto, aquí te espero.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato.

-Chao linda.

Y cortaron comunicación, Akane regresó a su escritura, en ese momento, dirigió su vista hacía la ventana que daba enfrente de la suya, y se encontró a una pareja, haciendo el amor, de manera apasionada, pero a la vez tierna, ella solo los miró con los ojos bien abiertos, cuándo el timbre del intercomunicador sonó, sacándola de su estado de shock.

Sandra entró a la velocidad de un rayo al departamento de su amiga, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a hablar, pero Akane parecía no estarle poniendo atención.

-Hola cielo, no sabes ayer después de… estás bien?

-Mira eso.

Le dijo indicándole la ventana.

-Ver que cielo?

Preguntó Sandra aún sin entender nada.

-Eso.

Volvió a señalar, esta vez, Sandra obedeció, dirigió su vista hacía dónde le decía Akane y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Creo que ya llevan ahí más de una hora.

Le dijo Akane a la rubia, cerrándole la boca con sus dedos.

-Mjh! Entonces lo que te venía a contar ya no tiene chiste.

Dijo Sandra tratando de sonar ofendida, a lo cuál Akane sonrió de medio lado, la abrazó y le dijo:

-Oh! Vamos linda, soy toda oídos, dime que pasó?

Y Sandra empezó a contarle a Akane que el día anterior, cuándo ya se habían ido del aparador, ella se dirigía a su casa, pero se encontró con un ex novio, y que habían terminado hacéndo el amor, cómo ya muchas veces lo había hecho con otros ex novios.

Sandra se despidió de su amiga y ésta volvió a su computadora, continuó con su columna por varias horas más hasta que la venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la cafetería, para desayunar, Minerva llegó un poco tarde, se sentó y pidieron sus desayunos, mientras el mesero llegaba con la comida Sandra les hizo una invtación a sus amigas.

-Saben? Estamos organizando un evento de caridad para el orfanato, quieren ir?

-Claro linda, cuanta conmigo.

-Y conmigo.

Le dijeron Minerva y Charline, pero Akane estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó del todo la invitación.

-Linda, tu no nos vas a acompañar?

Le preguntó Sandra, trayéndola a la realidad.

-Ah? Yo… si linda, ahí estaré.

-Bien, las espero mañana sábado a las 9:00 pm en el centro de convenciones y ya saben, FOR-MA-LES.

Enfatizó la última palabra, y Minerva le respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco por unos segundos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Sandra.

Terminaron su desayuno y cada quién se fue a seguir con sus actividades diarias, Akane entró a su departamento, encendió su computadora, corrió las cortinas y de topó con la misma escena del día anterior, por un momento sintió envidia hacia la pareja que tenía enfrente, ella a veces deseaba tanto tener a un hombre a su lado, pero no podía negar que su vida le gustaba como estaba, ya que no le rendía cuantas a nadie, se sentó frente a su computadora y comenzó a teclear.

'**Porque**** en ocasiones es tan difícil que una mujer exitosa no pueda ser tan exitosa en el amor?'**

-Pues fácil, porque los hombres a veces tienen miedo de tener a su lado a una mujer en algunos casos más exitosas que ellos.

Se respondió a sí misma, luego se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su armario con la gran incógnita que tiene toda mujer cuándo va a salir:

-Que me voy a poner?

CONTINUARA…

Espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo, tengo que decir que el fic será lima, pero yo les avisaré cuándo, para que se vayan preparando psicológicamente, por favor dejen reviews, si quieren tener contacto conmigo mi correo es o , saludos y cuidense.


	2. EL EVENTO DE CARIDAD

**CAPITULO 2: EL EVENTO DE CARIDAD.**

Akane se arreglo para el evento de caridad que organizo Sandra, escucho que el taxi que había pedido llegaba, tomó sus llaves, su bolso, su celular y salió de su departamento.

El taxista se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Akane, pues llevaba puesto un vestido corto en color rosa, creación de Gucci, ceñido a su hermosa figura que se abotonaba del cuello, con escote hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, un peinado que consistía en una cola de caballo, que dejaba ver su largo cabello legar hasta le cintura, zapatos de diseñador y un bolso pequeño al que le colgaban largas tiras de piel hasta el suelo.

El evento comenzó puntual, Akane fue la última en llegar, sus 3 amigas se encontraban radiantes, una vez juntas las 4 Sandra tomó la palabra.

-Chicas!, ven a ese guapo de allá?

Todas voltearon hacia donde Sandra les había indicado.

-Si, ya lo vi, que tiene de interesante?

Preguntó Minerva sin el más mínimo interés.

-Como dices eso?!

Dijo Chrline sonando ofendida, para volver a decir.

-Es el hombre más guapo que he visto.

-Pués si… es guapo.

Dijo Akane mirándolo más discretamente que las otra 3.

-Pues cariño, déjame decirte que el es el Donald Trump japonés.

-En serio Sandra?, pues es muy joven para ser un empresario exitoso.

Decía Akane algo sorprendida por aquel joven, tenía el cabello negro atado en una trenza, era musculoso, de facciones en exceso masculinas, pero a la vez suaves, pero lo que cautivo a Akane, fueron sus ojos, unos ojos azul-grisáceo quepor un momento se cruzaron con los ojos color almendra de ella.

-Bien, si a ustedes no les importa, yo voy por el, compermiso.

Y Sandra se alejó de sus amigas.

-Suerte cariño!

Le gritó Minerva a su amiga rubia.

-Sandra nunca va a cambiar.

Decía divertida Charline mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Sandra llegó hasta dónde se encontraba aquel joven tan apuesto.

-Hola!, disfrutando el evento?

-Por supuesto, es un gran evento y además es una gran causa.

Dijo el joven de cabello azabache a la rubia.

-Quién lo organizó?

-Yo…bueno, la empresa para la que trabajo claro.

Le contestó Sandra sin poder quitarle le mirada de encima.

-Pues, mis felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

Mientras Sandra platicaba con el joven empresario, un amigo de las chicas llegó.

-Hola lindas!

Decía mientras agitaba una mano como si fuera miss universo.

-Stanley!

Le gritó Minerva alzando una mano para que la pudiera ver.

-Aquí cielo!

La secundó Charline.

-Hola cariño, como estas?

Preguntó Akane mientras Stanley se acercaba a ellas y saludaba a cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mi vida, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me atoré en el tráfico.

-Si me imagino cielo.

Stanley era un hombre de 38 años, de origen estadounidense, pero que por el trabajo de su papá, residía en Japón desde pequeño, cuándo sus papas murieron al el tener solo 16 años, decidió quedarse a vivir ahí, y en su depresión y confusión, podría decirse que su lado femenino salió a flote y por consecuencia era gay, contaba con muchos amigos y maigas, pero esas 4 eran las más especiales para él.

-Akane, con quién platica Sandra?

Preguntó muy interesado el recién llegado.

-Ni se te ocurra! Sabes que cuñando a Sandra le interesa alguien, no lo suélta.

-Ya lo sé, es una perra.

Y los 2 comenzaron a reír.

-Pues hasta dónde sé, es un empresario muy exitiso.

Le decía Minerva a su amigo.

-Ah! Un pez gordo,jajaja.

-Eso parece.

Le respondió Charline riendo también.

Mientras, Sandra seguía platicando con el joven empresario, pero el tenía la vista fija en otra parte.

-Disculpa, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime, soy toda oídos.

-Conoces a la chica que está alla?, la del vestido rosa.

Preguntó demasiado interesado.

-Ah! Si (diablos, se me escapó) es mi mejor amiga, se llama Akane Tendo, quieres que te la presente?

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no, ven conmigo.

Así ambos se dirigiéron hasta dónde estaban las 3 o …las 4 reunidas.

-Cariño!

Dijo Stanley con los ojos abiertos como platos de par en par tomando la mano de Akane.

-Ya viste quién viene para acá?

-Oh! Se está acercando.

Decía muy emocionada Charline.

-Y eso que?

Dijo Minerva sin ninguna emoción.

-Hola lindas! Stanley, cielo, como estás?

Preguntó Sandra saludando a Stanley.

-Muy bien querida, linda fiesta.

Y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias cielo, bien, quiero presentarles a Ranma Saotome, el es nuestro mayor benefactor esta noche, mira, ella es Charline, ella es Minerva, el es Stanley y ella… es Akane.

Ranma saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gysto, un placer conocerlas y conocer…lo.

-El gusto es nuestro.

Dijo Charline.

-Que tal?

Soltó Minerva

-Un placer.

Dijo Stanley.

-Que tal? Encantada de conocerlo.

Dijo Akane y Ranma le ofreció su mano para saludarla.

-Un honor, y por favor háblame de tu, no soy un viejo.

Decía Ranma sin poder apartar su vista de Akane.

-Bien, chicas quién quiere champagne o ponche?

Preguntó Sandra mirándolas con cara de 'dejémoslos solos'.

-Yo te acompaño linda.

Le dijo Charline, y tras ellas se fueron Minerva y Stan.

-Bien, enseguida volvemos, Ranma, te la encargo mucho por favor.

Le dijo Sandra guiñándole un ojo al empresario, el solo sonrió y le respondió.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que está en buenas manos.

Akane solo sonrio, y Ranma la miró como hipnotizado, para preguntarle.

-Te gustaría ir al jardín?

-Mmm, claro, vámos.

El jardín estaba decorado con luces en todos los árboles, había antorchas alrededor de él, la alberca estaba iluminada y el agua tenía pétalos de flores flotando, la fuente de igual forma estaba iluminada y en el centro había una mujer danzando.

-Y dime Akane, a que te dedicas?

-Pues soy escritora.

-Ah si? Eso suena interesante, y que es lo que escribes?

-Pues escribo una columna en el periódico más famoso de la cuidad, que trata de sexo y los problemas en las parejas.

-Así que tu eres la famosa escritora de dicha columna.

-Así es, porque famosa?

-Por que la mayoría de las secretarias y empleadas de mis empresas compran el periódico solo para leer tu columna.

-Wow!, eso es genial, y dime, como es que siendo tan joven eres dueño de casi todas las empresas de la cuidad, o si se puede decir, de todo Japón?

-Jajaja, pues así como que muy joven, no, tengo 28 años, y las empresas, me las dejó mi padre.

-Ah! Y el donde está ahora?

-El se retiró y ahora se dedica a estar con mi madre, de hecho ahora están de viaje en E.U.

-Deben de llevarse muy bien.

-Pues si, la verdad es que se adoran, ya tienen más de 30 años de feliz matrimonio, y piensan que yo ya estoy algo viejo para estar soltero, la verdad es que a mí me gustaría encontrar a una hermosa mujer así como tu, y poder compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, y que mi matrimonio fuera tan duradero como el de mis padres

Akane soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa ante el comentario del empresario.

-Mm. Gracias por el cumplido.

-No es cumplido, es la verdad.

-Pues gracias de todas formas, mmm. Te parece si entramos ya?

-De acuerdo, vámos.

Ranma ofreció su brazo a Akane, quién lo acepto con gusto, así entraron al salón y las 3 chicas y Stan los observaban y sonreían pícaramente.

El evento terminó con gran éxito, y todos los invitados empezaron a retirarse.

-Akane, me dejarías llevarte a tu casa?

Preguntó Ranma a la joven escritora, quién se puso de un color carmín por la pregunta.

-Pues…no se… mis amigas…

-Ay querida!, no te preocupes, vete sin problemas.

Le contestó Sandra poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

-Bien, chicas… fue un placer, y Stan, un gusto.

Se despidió Ranma con una reverencia.

-Igualmente Ranma, esperamos verte pronto.

Dijo Charline agitando los dedos de su mano suavemente en señal de adiós.

-Cuídate amiga, Ranma, mucho gusto.

Se despidió Minerva, y Stan se acercó también hacia Akane.

-Cuídate cielo, pronto voy a tu departamento, besos, un gusto Ranma.

-Adiós!

Se despidió Akane y así ambos salieron del lugar, al llegar al estacionamiento, se pararon al lado de un aunto lujoso.

-Wow! Que lindo auto.

-Gracias Akane, pero este solo lo uso en los eventos importantes, el que uso a diario es más chico.

-Ah! Ya entendí, espero poder ver tu otro auto.

-Claro, cuándo quieras.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron al departamento de Akane, cuándo ella iba a bajar,Ranma la detuvo por el brazo.

-Permíteme abrirte la puerta.

-Gracias.

Ranma bajó, rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del lado de Akane.

-Muchas gracias.

-Por nada.

-Bien…Ranma yo aquí me quedo, buenas noches, la pase muy bien.

-Yo también la pase muy bien a tu lado, Akane… podrías darme tu numero de teléfono?

-Cla…claro, tienes donde apuntar?

-Si mira aquí en mi agenda.

-Gracias.

Y Akane empezó a escribir sus números de teléfono, el de su casa y el del celular.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, y aquí tienes mi tarjeta.

-Gracias, bien… buenas noches Ranma.

-Que descanses Akane.

Se despidieron tomándose de las manos, se acercaron para darse un beso en la mejilla, pero los 2 voltearon hacia el mismo lado y termino en un beso pequeño en los labios.

-Lo…lo siento.

Dijo Ranma bastante preocupado por la reacción de Akane.

-No, descuida, yo también lo siento.

Le dijo bastante sonrojada.

-Descuida, bien, dulces sueños Akane.

-Igualmente Ranma.

Ranmna se fue a su auto y Akane entro al edificio donde estaba su departamento.

CONTINUARA…

Bien. Pendón por no haber actualizado pronto, lo que pasa es que me dieron vacaciones en la oficina y es la computadora que uso, quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han hecho (son solo 2 pero me han hecho muy feliz,jiji) espero y sigan leyendo y que les guste el fic.

**AkaneKagome:**Linda! Muchas gracias por la sinceridad de tu review, la verdad es que yo solo me estoy basando en la serie, pero quiero ponerle algo que sea mas mi toque personal, no te desesperes, saludos.

**Aredna-R: **Pues si, creo que aclare al principio que el fic era basado en la serie, lo que pasa es que es mi serie favorita y no me quería quedar con las ganas de hacer algo basado en ella, espero y que te guste.

Como ya saben Ranma no es mio, aunque voy a hablar con Runiko para que me lo preste aunque sea unos meses, asi que no me demanden esto es para divertirlos a ustedes, sayonara!


	3. LA CITA

**CAPITULO 3****:LA CITA.**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano por cierto, Akane recibió una llamada de Sandra

-Hola!

Contestó somnolienta.

-Hola bella durmiente! Solo te llamo para decirte que te esperamos en la cafetería a las 10:00 en punto.

-Cariño, son las 7:00 de la mañana, hace 3 horas que me quede dormida.

-No importa, ya te repondrás, ya sabes a las 10:00, se puntual, chao.

-Pero…

Cuando quiso replicar, Sandra ya había cortado la comunicación.

-5 minutos más.

Se dijo Akane a si misma y se volvió a cubrir hasta la cabeza.

Dos horas y 45 minutos después, Akane iba camino a la cafetería, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

-Hola!

-Akane? Soy Ranma, buenos días.

Le dijo el chico de la trenza a la joven escritora.

-Ranma! Buenos días, que sorpresa!

-Pues, quería saludarte e invitarte a comer.

-A comer? Mm, claro, pero justo ahora estoy en camino a ver a mis amigas.

-Que bien, entonces te parece si nos vemos a las 4:00?

-Si, a las 4:00 esta bien, donde nos vemos?

-Que te parece en el nuevo restaurante de comida mexicana que acaban de abrir.

-Ah! El del nombre raro? El tla..que…paque?

Ranma soltó una risita por la pronunciación tan rara que había tenido Akane al decir el nombre del restaurante.

-Exacto! Ese, el tlaquepaque.

-Si, esta bien, entonces nos vemos a las 4:00.

-Perfecto, adiós.

Akane colgó el aparato y entro a la cafetería, encontrando pronto a sus amigas, y saludo.

-Buenos días!

-Que tal cariño.

La saludo Charline, y después Minerva.

-Hola cielo.

-Y bien?

Pregunto Sandra con sumo interés a su joven amiga.

-Buenos días a ti también linda, y bien que?

-Pregunto, al momento en que dejaba su celular en la mesa.

-Buenos días! Y que tal estuvo tu noche con esa guapura de hombre? Es pasionado, salvaje, como es?

Pregunto Sandra, quien se caracterizaba por ser la mas indiscreta y directa de las 4.

-No lo se.

Contesto Akane con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y Sandra abrió los ojos en exageración y las otras 2 solo la miraron.

-Como que no sabes!!

Y todas las personas en la cafetería voltearon a ver a Sandra para tratar de escuchar, y Akane, la miro con ojos acusadores y hablo en voz baja.

-Eso, que no se, porque no paso nada, me dejo frente al edificio, nos despedimos, se fue a su casa y yo a la mía, fin de la historia.

-De verdad? Wow, osea que es todo un caballero.

Dijo Charline con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues si, lo es, además solo intercambiamos números de teléfono.

-Bueno, eso ya es un avance no?

-Por Dios Charline! Tu siempre de sentimental.

Le dijo Sandra a la pintora en tono de reproche, a lo que ella se defendió.

-Pues tal ves el quiere algo serio con ella.

-No lo se, pero hay algo en el que no me gusta.

Dijo Minerva mientras daba un sorbo a su café negro.

-Minerva, tu siempre le ves a la gente algo que no te gusta.

-Pues lo siento mucho Sandra, pero no me cayó bien.

Akane al ver el rumbo que tomaba la discusión, decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, no discutan por eso, además solo somos amigos, nos hemos conocido apenas ayer y hoy quedamos de ir a comer.

-Lo ves? Tal vez el si quiere algo enserio.

Dijo Charline tomando la mano de su amiga de cabello azulado.

-Como sea, pero prométeme que a este no lo vas a dejar escapar.

Le dijo Sandra muy seria a su amiga, y ella le contesto.

-Cariño, solo somos A-MI-GOS, entiendes?

-Lo que tu digas cielo, pero el se veía muy interesado en ti ayer.

-Ya, cambiemos de tema quieren?

Pregunto Minerva, y así la platica tomo un rumbo diferente, y así pasaron las horas hasta que cada quien se fue a su casa.

Akane llego al restaurante a las 4:15, Ranma ya se encontraba ahí, y solo había pedido agua, cuando la vio, sus ojos dejaron ver alegría.

-Hola! Perdón por el retrazo…

Trato de disculparse, pero Ranma la interrumpió.

-Hola! No te preocupes, no tengo mucho esperándote, por favor siéntate.

Le dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la silla que estaba frente a el.

-Gracias.

Y Akane tomo asiento, mientras un mesero llegaba con la carta.

-Y dime, dormiste bien?

Pregunto Ranma mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos.

-Ni lo preguntes, me dormí a las 4:00, Sandra me llamo a las 7:00 y ya no pude volver a dormir.

-Te entiendo, yo también tuve que despertar muy temprano.

-Pues no se te ve cara de desvelo.

-Es porque ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Ah! Te entiendo, es lógico que un hombre tan importante como tu tenga que madrugar.

Le dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que hacen que cualquier hombre caiga a sus pies, y el sintió que el aliento le faltaba.

-Vamos, no soy importante.

Le dijo con el rostro de un color rojizo que apenas se podía notar.

-Claro que si, todos dicen que tu eres el Donald Trump de Japón.

Ranma se sorprendió por la comparación.

-Eso dicen?

-Claro, acaso no lo sabias?

-No, te aseguro que no, pero que bueno que me lo dices.

-Por que?

-Porque así entiendo porque la gente se me queda viendo tanto.

Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Tras pasar un rato agradable en compañía de Ranma,Akane decidió que era hora de marcharse.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-Tan pronto? Aun es temprano, quédate un rato mas.

-Quisiera, pero tengo que trabajar.

-Solo un rato mas, por favor.

Le dijo como si estuviera suplicándole.

-Sabes? conozco un bar muy agradable, quieres ir?

-Bueno…esta bien, pero solo un rato.

-Perfecto! Vamos.

Ranma pidió la cuenta, cuando el mesero se la llevo, el le entregó su tarjeta de crédito, y en un instante el mesero volvió y se la devolvió, así los 2 salieron del restaurante. En el camino hablaron un poco del trabajo de Akane, ella le explicaba sobre lo que incluiría en su próxima columna.

-Si, mira, siempre para ustedes los hombres es mas fácil llegar al orgasmo, mientras nosotras tardamos mas por que depende mucho de cómo nos estén tratando, y ustedes solo quieren terminar, ustedes lo manejan emocionalmente, y nosotras un poco mas psicológicamente.

-Creo que ya te entendí.

Decía Ranma sin quitar la vista del camino.

Llegaron al bar, Ranma bajo del auto, llego a la puerta del lado de Akane y la ayudo a salir, entrego las llaves al vallet-parking y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Te gusta?

Pregunto Ranma a Akane.

-Es agradable, parece un buen lugar.

-Lo es, te lo aseguro.

Apenas habían entrado, cuando una joven de cabellos morados, con un vestido chino color rojo y una abierta del lado derecho que llegaba casi hasta la cintura se acerco a Ranma abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Hola Ranma! Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Hola Shampoo! Como haz estado?

Le devolvió el saludo cordialmente.

-Muy bien, extrañándote.

Ranma volteo a ver a Akane, la tomo por la espalda y hablo.

-Shampoo, ella es Akane, Akane, ella es Shampoo, una amiga de hace años.

-Mucho gusto Shampoo.

La saludo con una sonrisa.

-Que tal Akane!

-Sabes Shampoo? Akane es escritora.

Akane solo sonrió tímidamente por el comentario de Ranma.

-En serio? Y que escribes?

-Pues escribo una columna para un periódico local.

-No me digas que tu escribes la columna de sexo?

-Pues…si, la escribo yo.

-Pues entonces eres famosa.

-No, yo no diría eso.

-Vamos Akane, no seas modesta.

Hablo Ranma entrando en la conversación de las chicas, sin quitar el brazo de la espalda de Akane.

-Bien Shampoo, nosotros nos vamos a la barra a pedir unas bebidas, nos vemos.

-Claro querido, cuídate y espero volver a verte, un placer Akane.

-Igualmente, hasta pronto.

Y la joven se retiro dejando a la pareja sola, caminando hacia la barra.

-Vaya, que chica mas linda, fue algo tuyo?

Pregunto Akane tratando se sonar normal.

-La verdad es que tuvimos una relación de varios años, pero no funciono, pero como puedes ver quedamos como muy buenos amigos.

-Ah! Pues que lastima que no funcionara.

-Yo no lo veo de ese modo.

-Ah no? Y por que?

-Porque así te pude conocer y me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido y salir contigo.

-Muchas gracias.

El rostro de Akane tomo un color carmín, esto Ranma lo noto, pero se hizo el disimulado.

Bien, quieres tomar algo?

-Un cosmopolitan por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Ranma se dirigió al bar-man para ordenar sus tragos.

-Un cosmopolitan y un whisky por favor.

El bar-man asintió y comenzó a preparar las bebidas, y en cuestiona de segundos las entrego, el ambiente era agradable y al música pedía a gritos ser bailada, Akane dejando su bebida en la barra hablo.

-Quieres bailar?

-No, yo no bailo, de verdad.

-Oh! Vamos ,por favor!

Le pidió tomándolo de las manos y jalándolo hacia la pista.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno.

-No importa, vamos.

Llegaron a la pista de baile, la música era para bailarse separados, así que la pareja empezó a bailar suelta, de pronto cambio a música romántica, y Ranma tomo a Akane por la cintura, y ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus manos mientras se movían al compás de la melodía. Bailaron por largo tiempo, hasta que Akane miro su reloj.

-Dios! Son las 11:00, tengo que irme ya.

-Vamos, yo te llevo.

-De acuerdo.

Se dispusieron a salir, cuando en la puerta del bar se encontraban un montón de periodistas y reporteros quienes al verlos salir, empezaron a tomarles fotografías.

-Pero…que es esto? Que hacen? Deténganse!

Decía Ranma mientras abrazaba a Akane, quien estaba asustada por la reacción de los reporteros.

**-Señor Saotome, elle es su novia?**

**-Se piensan casar?**

Eran las preguntas de los reporteros hacia el joven empresario.

-No voy a contestar nada.

Decia mientras esperaba a que le acercaran su auto, los periodistas seguían insistiendo, hasta que llego el vallet-parking con el auto, inmediatamente se subieron y Ranma arranco tan pronto como pudo.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Decía Ranma demasiado apenado como para ver a Akane a la cara.

-Descuida, solo quisiera saber como supieron que estabas ahí?

-No lo se, a veces se las arreglan para encontrarme.

-Pues debe ser frustrante.

-Te aseguro que lo es.

En 25 minutos llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Akane, Ranma la ayudo a bajar y la acompaño a la puerta.

-Bien, gracias por todo, me divertí.

-Gracias a ti, y perdona una vez mas lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes.

-Podría invitarte otro día?

-Claro que si.

-Genial, buenas noches Akane.

-Buenas noches Ranma.

Ranma se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla al achica, y ella trato de ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies, pero perdió el equilibrio y estuvo apunto de caer, pero Ranma la tomo por la cintura evitando que ella tocara el suelo, quedando así muy cerca, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, los 2 se separaron poco a poco y Akane sonrojada hablo.

-Buenas noches.

-Que descanses Akane.

Se despidió Ranma, observando como la chica entraba al edificio y cerraba la puerta, el entro a su auto y suspiro.

CONTINUARA…

Bien, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero y les guste, quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron en el otro, lo que pasa es que tuve un problema con la historia y la tuve que volver a subir.

Como ya saben Ranma no es mío, pero espero y lo sea por un tiempo, jijiji, así que no me demanden, es para divertirlos.

**Vanessamcgregor: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes Ranma no va a ser como ese fulano que golpeaba a la escritora, pero si va a tener un defecto, que después sabrás cual es, cuídate, saludos.


	4. La decepción

**CAPITULO ****4: La decepción .**

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se había despertado no muy tarde, y fue a la cocina a prepararse una café, cuándo sonó el comunicador de su departamento, lo levanto y escucho varias voces.

-Si, quien es?

-Cariño, somos nosotras, abre.

Dijo Charline al otro lado del aparato.

-Pasen.

Dijo Akane al momento que pulsaba el botón para abrirles la puerta del edificio, unos segundos después tocaron a la puerta, Akane abrió y ahí estaban todas, incluyendo a Stan, quien fue quien hablo primero.

-Y bien, querida, cuenta, cuenta. Como te fue ayer?

Preguntó bastante emocionado.

-Vamos linda, danos los detalles.

Decía Sandra, quien llevaba el periódico en mano, para ser exacta, llevaba una revista amarillista.

-Pues me fue muy bien, gracias por interesarse.

Les dijo Akane con tono de ironía en su voz, pero ala vez sonando divertida.

-Ahhhh!

Grito Sandra y miro fijamente a Akane y sonrió.

-Y se ve que te fue muy bien linda.

Volvió a decir ahora viendo el periódico.

-Porque dices eso querida?

Pregunto Akane intrigada por la mirada que tenía su amiga la rubia, a lo que ella respondió.

-Por esto.

Y le enseño a Akane la pagina del periódico que estaba viendo, donde venia una foto de ella y Ranma saliendo del bar, tomados de la mano y otra donde el la esta abrazando y ella tiene la cara en el pecho de el.

-Oh Dios mío!!

Grito Charline muy emocionada y quitándole el periódico a Sandra.

-Están saliendo ya formalmente?

Pregunto Stan, tratando de ver el periódico que Charline traía en las manos.

-No! No es eso, lo que pasa es que primero fuimos a comer comida mexicana, y de ahí me invito a ese bar, al salir había un montón de periodistas asechándolo y el solo me estaba protegiendo, eso es todo.

Se defendió la joven escritora de los próximos comentarios de sus amigas.

-Pues como sea cielo, escucha lo que dice la nota.

Sandra se aclaro la garganta para comenzara a leer.

-Mjh,mjh! Acaso habrán atrapado al millonario Ranma Saotome? El día de ayer se le vio salir de un bar muy conocido con una hermosa joven, de la cual supimos después que se trata de nada mas y nada menos que Akane Tendo, la famosa escritora del periódico mas famoso de Nerima, será que esta vez el millonario sentara cabeza?

-Eso es mentira! Solo fuimos ahí para platicar, además, como pueden hacerle caso a un periódico amarillista? Esas son puras mentiras.

Dijo Akane muy alterada y molesta.

-Cálmate linda, no exageres, ni que fuera para tanto.

Le dijo Minerva tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Akane, tranquila, de seguro no vuelve a suceder.

Le dijo Charline tomándola de las manos.

-Ya cariño, no hagas berrinche porque te vas a arrugar toda como una pasa.

Le dijo Stan, abrazando a su amiga la escritora, para volver a preguntar.

-Quieres salir?

-Vaya forma de cambiar el tema.

Dijo Minerva riendo a carcajadas. Fueron a un restaurante tranquilo, ordenaron la comida y platicaban de cualquier cosa, que no fuera relacionado con lo del periódico, cuando sonó el celular de Akane.

-Disculpen, debo atender.

-Adelante cielo.

-Le dijo Stanley

-Hola!

-Akane, como estas?

La cara de Akane se quedo paralizada, no esperaba que Ranma fuera a hablarle ese día.

-Ranma!

Y todas guardaron silencio y miraron a Akane.

-Estoy muy bien, y tu?

-También, gracias, la verdad es que estoy extrañándote, y aun apenado por lo sucedido ayer.

Su voz sonaba tan seductora, que si Ranma le pedía que fuera a verlo, ella no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Haz visto los periódicos amarillistas?

Pregunto, esperando que ella le contestara que no.

-Claro que si, no te imaginas la cara que puse cuando vi las fotos, estaba furiosa.

Le respondió la chica casi apretando la mandíbula.

-Tanto te molesto? Te arrepientes de haber ido conmigo?

La voz de Ranma sonó triste ante la respuesta de la chica.

-NO! No es eso…lo que pasa es que lo que dicen ahí no es verdad, y me sentí algo incomoda.

Se apresuro a decir, para que Ranma no malinterpretara las cosas.

-Pues si, pero asi es la prensa amarillista¿Qué se puede hacer?

Contesto mas tranquilo, pues Akane ya no se oía molesta.

-Tienes razon, en verdad lo…lo lamento.

Contesto muy avergonzada.

-Olvídalo, era natural que reaccionaras así, esta bien. Y dime, quisieras salir conmigo?

Pregunto lo mas seductoramente que pudo.

-Pues… no lo se, la verdad es que no estoy muy a gusto con la situación.

Respondió, esperando no arrepentirse de la respuesta que le había dado.

-Te entiendo, bien… talvez en otra ocasión, siento mucho haberte molestado, cuídate, adiós.

En ese momento Akane se arrepintió, tal y como suponía que pasaría.

-Espera! Lo lamento, no quise ser grosera contigo, la verdad es que… si quisiera verte.

Su sonrojo aumento al ver la cara de sus amigas, quienes la miraban inquisitivamente, con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bien, te parece mañana en la tarde?

Pregunto el millonario Saotome a la escritora.

-De acuerdo, mañana en la tarde será.

-Bien, hasta pronto, adiós.

-Adiós.

Y colgaron los teléfonos.

-Vaya querida, por lo que veo esta muy interesado en ti.

Dijo Sandra tomando su vaso de jugo.

-Es cierto amiga, que emoción!

Dijo Charline aplaudiendo quedito para que nadie más los oyera.

-A este no lo dejes ir linda.

Comento Stan.

-Minerva, tu no dices nada?

-Que quieres que diga Sandra? Creoq ue esta mas que claro lo que dije el otro dia, el NO me agrada, no me da buena espina.

Fue lo que Sandra recibió como respuesta a su pregunta.

-Estas loca? Si el hombre es todo un partidazo.

Le replico la rubia a su amiga pelirroja.

-Pues yo no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-Ya déjenla en paz, además no estoy afirmando que quiera algo serio con el o si?

Les dijo Akane, para que todas olvidaran lo sucedido y siguieran comiendo.

-Oh vamos! Cariño, acéptalo, estas que te mueres por el.

La acuso Sandra.

-Eso no es cierto!

Se defendió Akane de los comentarios de sus amigas las tercas.

-Akane, cielo, solo debate llevar, si algo pasa, que pase, si no, pues no era para ti y lo olvidas, así de facial, no te compliques la vida.

Le aconsejo Charline, para dar un trago a su bebida.

Un rato después, Akane caminaba con Minerva por las transitadas calles de Nerima, cuando se detuvieron bruscamente en un restaurante. La reacción de Akane asusto un poco a Minerva, pues lo que vieron no les agrado en lo absoluto, Ranma se encontraba sentado con una hermosa joven, mas joven que el, incluso parecía un poco mas joven que Akane, alta, delgada, de cabello largo hasta media espalda color castaño y ojos color miel. Ambos sonreian abiertamente cuando de pronto se besaron, fue un beso corto, pero al fin beso, Minerva puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Oh! Cariño, de verdad lo siento mucho…

Akane la interrumpió.

-Descuida, no es nada, de verdad, estoy bien.

-Esta bien, pero… mejor vamonos, si?

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Akane, mientras seguían caminado Akane hablo.

-Minerva?

-Dime linda.

-Gracias… de verdad.

-Por que?

Pregunto muy extrañada Minerva.

-Por no decir **' te lo dije'**.

-Por favor linda, olvídalo.

Y siguieron caminando hasta que Minerva dejo a Akane en su departamento.

Continuara…

Hola! Pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leerlo y dejarme reviews, mil gracias, de verdad me motivan mucho, y como ya saben, Ranma no es mío, aunque de verdad lo quiero por unos meses aunque sea, los demás personajes son míos basados en los personajes de la serie norteamericana.

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, saludos.


	5. El escritor

**CAPITULO**** 5: El escritor.**

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó muy temprano, se ducho, se vistió con ropa para hacer deporte, tomó sus llaves, celular, encendió la contestadota de su teléfono y salió, correr siempre la había ayudado a despejarse. Llevaba ya media hora corriendo, cuando sonó su celular, al ver el número en la pantalla dudo un poco en contestar, pero se decidió.

-Hola!

Saludo sin emoción alguna a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola! Akane, como estas?

Preguntó muy emocionado Ranma.

-Bien; y tu?

La respuesta de la chica fue bastante seca.

-Me alegro, donde estas?

-Me encuentro corriendo, cerca de mi casa.

Sus intenciones por colgarle cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

-Tardaras mucho?

-No, no lo creo.

-Bien, te parece que te invite a desayunar?

Habló tratando de sonar lomas seductor posible.

-Ahora no soy tan necesario en la oficina, así que tengo mucho tiempo para ti.

Akane quería aclarar la situación del día anterior lo mas pronto posible, así que termino por aceptar.

-De acuerdo, te parece bien en media hora?

-Excelente! Paso por ti.

-Adiós.

Cuando Ranma llego por Akane, esta lo estaba esperando en la acera, se saludaron rápidamente y subieron al auto, Ranma la noto algo seria y distante. Llegaron al restaurante y ordenaron el desayuno, una ves todo servido en la mesa, Akane hablo.

-Quiero que me digas una cosa

Ranma la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime, que quieres saber?

Akane suspiro y se armo de valor para hacer la pregunta.

-Quien era la chica con la que comiste ayer?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, nunca se imaginó que eso fuera lo que Akane quería saber.

-Que?!

Fue lo único que salio de la boca del millonario, y Akane volvió a tomar la palabra, esta vez alterándose un poco.

-No te hagas el inocente! No soy estúpida sabes?. Ayer dio la casualidad de que mis amigas y yo comimos cerca de ahí, y cuando nos íbamos, Minerva y yo pasamos por el restaurante en el que estabas tu, y los vimos riéndose muy a gusto y vi como se besaban.

Antes de que Akane pudiera decir algo mas Ranma trato de defenderse y la interrumpió.

-Espera! Todo tiene una explicación, Ella es una amiga de la familia, solo salimos a comer, y el beso, ella me lo dio, yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Pero te dejaste besar maldita sea!!

El grito de Akane se escucho en todo el lugar, provocando que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, voltearan a verla.

-Si estabas saliendo con ella debiste habérmelo dicho.

-Pero Akane…

La chica en su ira y frustración no le dejo hablar.

-NADA! No quiero… volver a verte, olvidado, es mejor que me vaya, compermiso.

Ranma se levanto de su asiento y la tomo por el brazo.

-Espera, por favor.

-No, debo irme, adiós.

Akane salio del lugar deshecha y con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando a Ranma parado con cara de asombro y siendo observado por todos los clientes del lugar. La joven escritora tomo el metro para ir a su casa, estaba tan deprimida que se le notaba en la cara, al bajar del metro se topo con alguien, recibiendo un golpe tan fuerte que casi cae de pompas al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos evitaron que la chica cayera.

-Lo lamento mucho.

Se disculpo una voz masculina, aun sosteniendo a Akane.

-No, yo lo siento, iba distraída, perdón.

La voz de la chica era de total vergüenza.

-Descuida, estoy bien, tu como estas?

-Bien, por suerte no me caí de sentón.

El joven miro los ojos de Akane, y noto que ella había estado llorando, no quería meterse donde no le importaba, pero hubo lago en esa joven que a el le llamo mucho la atención, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Disculpa, no se como decirte esto pero… te encuentras bien?, no se te ve muy buena cara.

Akane sonrió débilmente y le respondió a aquel chico.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, gracias.

-Perdóname que insista, pero me preocupa tu estado, de verdad estas bien?, si quieres… te puedo llevar a tu casa, si no te molesta claro.

La chica pensó por un segundo que responderle, pero se sentía tan mal, que termino aceptando la ayuda de aquel chico.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas no vivo tan lejos, vamos.

-Bien, vamos, súbete.

Le dijo el mientras se acercaban a una motocicleta **Harley Davidson** color negra.

-Wow! Es tuya?

Pregunto Akane muy asombrada por la motocicleta.

-Si, de hecho hace poco que la compre.

Le contesto aquel joven, que como dato curioso, Akane noto que usaba una pañoleta de color amarillo a cuadros negros sobre su cabeza, y de sonrisa encantadora, pues los colmillos parecían ser de un vampiro.

-Me imagino cuanto te costo.

-Olvídalo, el precio es lo de menos, este siempre ha sido mi sueño, poder tener una motocicleta, pero anda, súbete.

Antes de arrancar, Akane le dijo donde vivía y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento de Akane, la velocidad ayudo para que la joven escritora se olvidara por un momento de sus problemas, y cuándo menos pensó, ya se encontraban frente al edificio.

-Listo! Llegamos.

Le informo el chico de la pañoleta amarilla.

-Gracias, de verdad, que amable.

-No fue nada… perdón, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ryoga.

Y el joven extendió su mano hacia la chica, quien correspondió al gesto de Ryoga.

-Tienes razón Ryoga, lo siento, mi nombre es Akane, encantada.

-El gusto es mío Akane, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero… te molestaría si te pido tu numero de teléfono?

-Akane sonrió, al notar el pequeño sonrojo que aprecio en el rostro de Ryoga, pues ella creía que todos los hombres eran unos insensibles.

-No, no me molesta, tienes en que anotar?

El joven saco del bolso de su chaqueta una pequeña agenda y una pluma, y se la entrego a Akane.

-Aquí tienes.

Akane escribió sus números telefónicos, el de su celular, así como el de su departamento, y le devolvió la agenda a Ryoga.

-Bien, ahí lo tienes.

-Muchas gracias Akane, y… dime a que te dedicas?

Akane respondió sonando muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Pues soy escritora.

-En serio? Y que escribes?

Pregunto muy interesado el chico de la pañoleta.

-Pues escribo una columna en el periódico mas famoso de Nerima.

-Y de que trata tu columna? Si se puede saber.

La joven soltó una pequeña carcajada y contesto.

-Hablo de sexo y los problemas de pareja.

-Mmmm! Buen tema, te prometo que leeré tu columna.

Le dijo Ryoga llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra levantada.

-Gracias, y tu, a que te dedicas?

-Pues trabajo en un taller de motocicletas, pero en mis ratos libres, soy escritor o trato de serlo.

Contesto, riendose el mismo por la respuesta que acababa de dar.

-De verdad? Y que haz escrito?

El interés de Akane aumento cuando el le dijo que era escritor.

-Oh! Libros que casi no tuvieron ventas, pero no me desanimo.

-Ah! Yo estoy preparando mi primer libro.

La voz de Akane se escuchaba alegre, pues ese seria su primer logro como escritora.

-Que bien!

Le dijo Ryoga, pues el sabia que eso es lo mejor que un escritor puede hacer, aunque a el no le haya ido tan bien, pero no se rendiría.

-Bueno Ryoga, creo que mejor que entre, tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas en un rato mas.

-De acuerdo, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Akane, y espero poder hablarte pronto.

-Claro que si, cuando quieras.

-Bien, adiós.

Se despidieron de mano y Akane entro a su departamento. Una hora después las 4 chicas de encontraban en su cafetería favorita.

-Saben? Escuche que van a abrir un nuevo bar, y lo mejor de todo: atendido exclusivamente por hombres.

Hablo Sandra muy emocionada, sus amigas tenían que aceptar que a veces se comportaba como una niña, a pesar de la edad que tenia.

-Linda, tu solo piensas en los hombres y eres feliz.

Le dijo Charline, como si quisiera regañarla, pero con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Así es querida, no puedo vivir sin ellos.

Mientras, Minerva y Akane solo se miraban mutuamente, como si ninguna de las dos quisiera hablar, y Sandra no tardo en notarlo, pues esas 2 parecía que estaban ocultando algo.

-Y ustedes 2 porque están tan calladas?

Pregunto la rubia.

-No, por nada, nada importante.

Le respondió Minerva, tratando de sonar casual.

-Aja! Linda, por favor, nunca han sido buenas mintiendo, dígannos que les pasa.

Minerva iba a responder, pero Akane la interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer que nos fuimos, Minerva y yo pasamos por el restaurante ese de la ventanas enormes, y pues vimos a…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque solo recordar la situación la puso triste, pero Minerva, termino de narrar la situación por ella.

-Vimos al sinvergüenza de Ranma, con una chica muy joven, riéndose y besándose muy a gusto, ¡¿lo ven!?, por eso les dije que no me daba buena espina.

-Vaya! Pues si que resulto ser un patán.

Dijo Sandra, llevándose la bebida a la boca.

-Estas segura? Tal vez hay una explicación para eso.

Dijo Charline tratando se convencerse de que eso era un error, y Akane le respondió.

-Bueno, según el, dijo que solo es una amiga, que habían ido a comer y que ella fue quien lo beso.

-Lo ves? No te deprimas cielo.

-Ay! Charline tu siempre viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas.

Comento Minerva, viendo a su amiga con cara de 'eres una ingenua'.

-Bueno, solo soy optimista, es todo.

-Pues olvídenlo, no se merece que Akane le llore, que haga lo que quiera, IMBECIL.

Hablo Sandra sonando molesta.

La conversación tomo otro rumbo, y de pronto Akane recordó al joven que había conocido en la mañana.

-Saben? Conocí a u muchacho muy simpático.

-De verdad? Cuéntanos de el.

Dijo Sandra prestando toda su atención al tema, y esperando que Akane hablara.

-Pues verán, ayer después de salir del lugar donde desayune con ranma, me fui en metro, pero al salir, me choque con algo y casi caigo de pompis al suelo, pero unas fuertes manos lo impidieron.

-Y que sucedió después?

Pregunto Charline.

Me tope con un chico muy apuesto, con una sonrisa encantadora, pues le sobresalen los colmillos como si fuera un vampiro, de disculpo con migo y me llevo a mi casa en su **Harley Davidson.**

**-**Vaya linda, pues si que los sabes escoger.

Comento Sandra burlonamente.

-Cállate Sandra!,no digas eso, a ella solo se le presento la oportunidad y la aprovecho, verdad linda?

-Así es, además me pidió mi teléfono y quedo de hablarme lo más pronto que pueda.

En unos momentos el tema del chico nuevo quedo atrás y Sandra pregunto.

-Bien señoritas, que me dicen, vamos a ese bar?

-Por mi esta bien.

-Claro que si, vamos.

Respondieron Minerva y Charline, pues la verdad es que necesitaban distraerse un poco.

-Muy bien, iremos, pero háblenle a Stan.

Dijo Akane, pues cuando Stan estaba con ellas, tenían la diversión garantizada.

-Seguro, yo le hablo, no te preocupes.

Dijo Minerva, aun con un poco de comida en su boca.

Continuara….

Hola!! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas, espero y les guste, la verdad, yo que Akane, le hubiera dado una buena cachetada a Ranma, pero en fin.

Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos los que leen mi fic y se toman el tiempo para dejarme reviews, la verdad cuando los leo me pongo a gritar como loca de la emoción.

También quiero agradecerle mucho a mi GRAN amiga Minerva, amiguita, échale ganas, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, y voy a estar esperando tu review kilométrico eh?, ya sabes que te quiero mucho.

Bien, los veo en el próximo capitulo, besos.


	6. La salida al Bar

**CAPITULO**** 6: La salida al bar.**

Por la noche, las chicas y Stan se encontraban en el bar, que por ser su noche de inauguración, estaba a reventar, pero gracias a las influencias de Sandra, lograron entrar.

-Wow! Este lugar es lindo.

Exclamo muy animada Charline, mirando hacia todas partes.

-Se los dije, es de lo mejor, y miren eso…hombres!

Hablo una muy emocionada Sandra, observando a la especie masculina que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Ay Sandra, tu no cambias.

Le dijo Minerva llevándose una mano a la frente y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negativa.

-Lo siento mucho querida, ni modo.

-Lo se, lo se, disfruta linda.

-Gracias cielo, bien… vamos a la barra si?

Y Sandra llevo a sus amigas hacia la barra, que estaba llena de personas ordenando bebidas de toda clase, al llegar, uno de los barman llamo totalmente la atención de Minerva, no era del todo guapo, pero tenia personalidad, y a ella eso le gustaba en un hombre, después de sentarse, el joven se acerco y pregunto que iban a tomar.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Hiroshi, que desean tomar?

Stan pidió un whisky, Sandra ordeno un martíni seco, Charline una margarita, Akane un cosmopolitan, y Minerva una cerveza.

-De acuerdo, enseguida se las traigo.

Y el joven se fue a preparar las bebidas, Minerva no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, cosa de la cual el se dio cuenta, y tenia que aceptar que a el también ella le llamo la atención, pues el muy pocas veces había visto una mujer pelirroja natural, de ojos azule, de origen japonés, asi que eso aumento su interés hacia ella.

Después de un rato, entrego las bebidas a cada quien y cuando se le entrego a Minerva, se quedo ahí para sacarle platica.

-Aquí tienes.

Muchas gracias.

Sonrió Minerva, tomando la bebida en su mano.

-Perdón que me atreva a preguntarte pero… como te llamas?

-Me llamo Minerva.

-Un placer Minerva.

Y se dieron la mano, quedándose así por varios minutos, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, siendo observados por las demás, quienes reían ampliamente. Después, Stan saco a Akane a bailar, mientras un hombre atractivo se acercaba a Sandra.

-Buenas noches señoritas

Saludo como todo un caballero a Sandra y a Charline, quien estaba con ella.

-Perdona, pero no pude evitar observarte.

Y le sonrió seductoramente, a lo que Sandra correspondió haciendo uso de sus atributos femeninos.

-De verdad?

-Si, me parece que eres una belleza inigualable.

Le dijo totalmente confiado aquel hombre tan interesante.

-Pues, gracias por el halago, y dime… que hace un hombre como tu en este lugar?

Pregunto la rubia observándolo coqueta, a lo que el respondió con total naturalidad.

-Pues, da la casualidad de que soy el dueño del lugar.

En ese momento el interés de Sandra hacia ese hombre aumento considerablemente.

-En serio? Vaya, pues felicidades, este es u excelente lugar.

-Mil gracias, y…. cual es tu nombre?

-Sandra…me llamo Sandra.

Y ella le ofreció su mano, la cual el acepto con mucho agrado, para después besarla.

-Un placer, yo soy Kuno Tatewaki.

-Encantada Kuno.

De ese modo, Sandra ocupo la atención del millonario Tatewaki por el resto de la noche, Minerva seguia platicando con Hiroshi y Charline se quedo cerca de ellos, cuando un chico bastante llamativo la invito a bailar.

-Hola! Disculpa, quieres bailar?

Charline creyó estar soñando, por un instante, pues aquel hombre era demasiado guapo para ser real.

-Si, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, el se presento.

-Mi nombre es Shinnosuke, y tu eres…

-Charline, me llamo Charline.

Le contesto ella con una linda sonrisa en los labios, que cautivo al chico.

-Y vienes sola?

-Oh! No, vengo con mis amigas, y tu?

-Vengo solo con 2 amigos.

Y así continuaron bailando, Akane y Stan bailaban de lo lindo, cuando ella volteo hacia la entrada, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Querida, de que te ries?, que es lo gracioso?

Le pregunto Stan totalmente intrigado a la chica de cabello azulado.

-Se disimulado, allá en la puerta esta Ryoga.

-De verdad?!

-Si, mira, dame una vuelta y lo veras, es el de la pañoleta amarilla.

-Ok, de acuerdo, ahora lo veo.

Y Stan giro alrededor de Akane y disimuladamente miro hacia la puerta, y lo vio ahí con unos amigos.

-Linda, parece que ya te vio.

Le dijo Stan a su amiga, quien se convirtió en todo un manojo de nervios.

-En serio?

-Si linda…oh cielos!

-Que???

Pregunto Akane muy desesperada.

-Viene hacia acá, querida se esta acercando, solo quédate tranquila ¿de acuerdo?

Y en ese instante Ryoga se acerco y saludo.

-Akane? Eres tu!, vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Ryoga! Que tal? Que coincidencia.

Saludo Akane muy emocionada y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, y se saludaron de mano.

-Oh! Mira, el es Stanley, uno de mis mejores amigos, Stan, el es Ryoga.

-Que tal? Encantado Ryoga.

-El gusto es mío Stanley

En ese momento Stan se despidió, para ir con las otras chicas.

-Bueno encanto, yo los dejo, paree que se me abrió la garganta de tanto bailar, tengo sed, fue un placer Ryoga, compermiso.

-Bien cielo, yo los busco en un rato, de acuerdo?

Y Stan desapareció de la vista de los 2, y una vez solos, Ryoga invito a Akane a bailar.

-Y bien… quieres bailar?

-Claro, ya estamos aquí cierto?

Comenzaron a bailar, cuando de prontota música cambio a romántica, Ryoga tomo a Akane de la cintura, la pego hacia a el, mientras ella lo rodeaba con ambas manos por el cuello, comenzando a moverse al compás de las suaves notas musicales.

-Luces hermosa Akane.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.

Le contesto son un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Nah! Se hace lo que se puede.

Respondió el chico de la pañoleta con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Akane… quisieras salir conmigo mañana por la tarde?

-De acuerdo.

-Perfecto, te parece a las 6:00?

-Por mi, esta muy bien.

Después de un rato agradable, las chicas se encontraron en la barra, y solo faltaba Akane.

-Stan, quien es el chico con el que esta Akane?

Pregunto Minerva sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga, y tratando de ver el rostro del chico.

-Pues ese chico es nada mas y nada menos que el famoso Ryoga en persona.

Les dijo Stan, informando a las chicas del nuevo posible galán de su amiga, ocasionando así, la reacción de todas.

-Que?! El es Ryoga?, Dios mío, es guapísimo.

-No Charline, guapo es poco, esta buenísimo.

Contesto Sandra, mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando lascivamente al acompañante de su mejor amiga, justo en ese momento, la chica que faltaba hizo acto de presencia con su acompañante.

-Chicas, listas para irnos?

Pregunto, mirándolas a todas.

-Claro cielo, listas.

Le dijo Minerva.

-Bien, pero antes de irnos, quiero presentarles a Ryoga, el chico del que les hable, recuerdan?, Ryoga, ellas son mis mejores amigas: Charline, Sandra, Minerva y a Stan ya lo conociste en la pista hace un rato.

-Es un gran placer conocerlas a todas, Akane habla muy bien de ustedes.

-El placer es nuestro Ryoga.

Dijo Sandra, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos, me dio mucho gusto verte Ryoga.

-El gusto fue mío Akane, chicas, un placer y váyanse con cuidado.

-Claro que nos iremos con cuidado, descuida.

Le dijo Charline, despidiéndose de el agitando los dedos de su mano suavemente en señal de adiós.

-Nos vemos Ryoga.

-Adiós Akane.

Y se dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla, que puso a Akane de los mil colores, mientras los demás sonreían disimuladamente, y se miraban con complicidad.

Continuara…

Hola a todos, espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, no me pareció justo que las demás chicas se quedaran solas, así que decidí ponerles compañía, espero y les guste con quien deje a cada quien.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y que me dejan sus reviews, de verdad que me emocionan muchísimo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos a todos.


	7. Paraíso Tatewaki

**CAPITULO**** 7: Paraíso Tatewaki.**

La mañana era hermosa, y en la cama se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello azulado, durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Mmmh! Diga, quien habla?

Preguntó somnolienta a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Akane, soy Ryoga! Lo siento, te desperté?

Dijo muy apenado el chico de la pañoleta amarilla.

-Ryoga! No… bueno… la verdad es que si, pero no te preocupes.

Le dijo Akane tratando de que su voz ya no se escuchara a dormida, y frotándose los ojos para espabilarse un poco.

-Que pena! De verdad que lo lamento, si quieres te llamo mas tarde…

Pero Akane ya no lo dejo terminar.

-Descuida, de todas formas ya no es hora de estar dormida, y dime, que se te ofrece.

-Pues, solo te llamo para recordarte que pasare por ti a las 6:00 como habíamos quedado.

La joven se llevo una mano a la frente y apretó los ojos, como si el recuerdo la invadiera de golpe.

-Cierto! A las 6:00, aquí te espero entonces.

-Bien, y el lugar te dejo que lo escojas tu.

Tras pensar un rato a donde ir, la chica respondió.

-Pues… quiero ir a jugar boliche, te parece?

-Genial! Entonces paso por ti a las 6:00, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Y se corto la comunicación entre los jóvenes escritores, y en el mismo instante que Akane colgó, entro otra llamada de Sandra.

-Hola!

-Hola linda!, que crees?

-Sandra… no soy adivina sabes?, podrías decirme de una vez que pasa.

Le dijo Akane a su amiga en tono de burla, pues Sandra tenia la mala costumbre de rodear las conversaciones, y el colmo era que siempre preguntaba: ¿que crees? o ¿Adivina que?

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes.

Le respondió ella con una carcajada, pues era muy difícil que Akane se molestara con ellas, pasara lo que pasara.

-Pues hablo para invitarte a uno de los mejores lugares de Japón.

-En serio? Donde?

-A la playa!, Tatewaki nos invito a su mansión que acaba de construir y quiere que vayamos a la inauguración, que dices, vas con nosotras?, pero tienes que confirmarme ya, porque nos vamos a las 11:00, y solo faltas tu.

Akane no lo dudo ni un segundo, pero quería invitar a Ryoga.

-Esta bien, déjame hablarle a Ryoga para invitarlo.

-De acuerdo linda, espero tu llamada.

-Esta bien, enseguida te hablo.

Colgaron, e inmediatamente comenzó a marcar el numero de Ryoga, 1 tono…2 tonos…

-Diga!

-Ryoga, soy yo.

Al joven le desconcertó que Akane le llamara.

-Akane, que sucede, paso algo?

Su voz se oía preocupada, pero aun así, permaneció lo mas calmado que pudo, aunque los nervios y la idea de que Akane quisiera cancelar la salida, lo aterraba.

-No, solo te llamo para cancelar la salida al boliche, prepara tu traje de baño, nos vamos a la playa.

Contesto Akane muy emocionada, podría decirse que brincaba de la emoción, pues ya tenia bastante tiempo de no salir de la cuidad.

-A la playa, con quien?

Fue lo único que pudo decir Ryoga.

-Con un amigo de mi amiga Sandra, y van a ir mis amigas, que dices.

Ryoga no lo pensó 2 veces y bastante emocionado respondió

-Genial, vamos.

-Bien, te espero aquí a las 10:30, no te tardes.

-Ahí estaré, adiós.

-Nos vemos.

Colgó, corrió a su habitación, saco una maleta mediana y una de mano, empaco 3 cambios de ropa, 3 trajes de baño, 3 pares de sandalias y sombreros, en la maleta de mano llevaba lentes de sol, crema bronceadora, artículos de baño y maquillaje. A las 10:30 exactamente, el intercomunicador de su departamento sonó, y corrió a atender.

-Si?

-Akane, soy yo.

-Pasa.

Presiono el botón para permitirle la entrada, Ryoga apareció con una pequeña maleta, vestía una playera amarilla sin mangas, que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos al descubierto, pantalón oscuro con cintas amarillas que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, con unos zapatos sencillos pero cómodos, y su típica pañoleta en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Akane vestía una blusa de tirantes color blanco, y un diminuto shorts de mezclilla, que resaltaba sus largas piernas, y sandalias blancas, lentes oscuros y un lindo sombrero blanco. Ryoga al verla no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Te… te ves linda.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien, listo para irnos?

Salieron del departamento de Akane, y tomaron un taxi. En cuestión de 10 minutos se encontraban en casa de Sandra, y 5 minutos mas tarde, una limusina llego por ellos, las chicas iban acompañadas por los jóvenes que conocieron en el bar, pero Kuno los iba a estar esperando en la playa.

Al llegar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues el lugar era hermoso, todo en colores claros, ya sea blanco o beige, había un bungalo enorme con unos candelabros de fino cristal cortado, que se encargarían de iluminarlo todo por la noche, afuera habia un camino de antorchas que daban a otra especie de bar, estilo luhau hawaiano, enorme, el cual seria iluminado por la noche solo por el fuego de las antorchas, los dos lugares estaban ya muy llenos de gente, pues Kuno se encargaría de que la inauguración se celebrara en grande.

También contaba con 3 enormes piscinas, con agua clara, toboganes y palapas para descansar a lo lejos Kuno vio s Sandra y sus amigos llegar y se acerco hacia ellos.

-Hola! Sean bienvenidos al 'Paraíso Tatewaki', espero que se diviertan.

-Hola cielo.

Le saludo Sandra, dándole un corto beso en los labios al anfitrión.

-Te presento a mis amigas, Akane, Minerva y Charline, y ellos son sus acompañantes, Ryoga Hiroshi y Shinnosuke.

Kuno saludo a cada uno de mano, depositando un beso en cada una de las chicas ahí presentes.

-Encantado! Por favor siéntanse en su casa y diviértanse. Bien, el vestidor de damas esta hacia allá y el de los caballeros esta hacia allá.

Dijo señalando hacia el norte con una mano, y hacia el sur con la otra.

-Querida, vístete, y yo te busco en un rato de acuerdo?

Kuno se despidió de los presentes y fue a seguir recibiendo a los invitados, en ese momento, los hombres se dirigieron a los vestidores al igual que las chicas. Pasaron 5 minutos y los hombres salieron del vestidor con unos shorts tipo bermuda, sandalias para playa y el torso al desnudo, y sus respectivas toallas al cuello, y curiosamente, los 4 llevaban lentes oscuros **(momento de baba de parte de la autora)** hay que aceptar que se veían muy atractivos. Un rato después las chicas salieron del vestidor para dejarse ver en sus trajes de baño, Sandra usaba un bikini de 2 piezas color negro con tirantes dorados, sandalias negras, lentes dorados y un sombrero ancho de paja, Charline vestía un traje de una pieza color azul claro con flores blancas, y lo complementaban las sandalias y los lentes blancos, Minerva usaba uno de una pieza, pero de un solo tirante color blanco, al igual que los lentes y las sandalias, mientras Akane llevaba un bikini de 2 piezas colorrosa claro, sin tirantes y la pieza de abajo le llegaba hasta la cadera, lo complementaba un pareo amarrado a la cintura, sandalias y lentes rosas y un sombrero pequeño color claro con un pequeño moño rosa

Cuando las chicas llegaron con los hombres, cada quien recibió su respectivo piropo de parte de su acompañante.

-Bien, quien quiere algo de beber?

Pregunto Minerva, recibiendo un **'yo'** por parte de todos al unísono.

Se fueron al luhau hawaiano y pidieron sus bebidas, la conversación resulto muy buena, pues abarco varios temas, pero se distinguio por detallarse en lo que a todos les gusta hablar: **El sexo.**

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces quieres decir que ustedes necesitan as tiempo haciendo el amor?

Pregunto Ryoga muy interesado en la plática.

-Por supuesto! Nosotras, a diferencia de ustedes, tardamos mas en llegar al orgasmo, no somos de las que en un santiamén ya termino.

Contesto Sandra haciendo sonar sus dedos en un tronido al momento de decir 'santiamén'

-Además, súmale a eso, el hecho de que nosotras podemos tener los orgasmos que el cuerpo nos deje, mientras ustedes, solo terminan una vez y ya esta, nunca se ponen a pensar en si nosotras hemos quedado satisfechas.

Comento Minerva apoyando totalmente la opinión de su rubia amiga, en ese momento Kuno llego, colocándose a un lado de Sandra.

-Que tal la estan pasando?

-De maravilla, gracias por invitarnos.

Le contesto Akane con la hermosa sonrisa que la caracteriza.

-Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo, pero me temo que les voy a robar a esta hermosa mujer por mucho tiempo, ¿no les importa?

-Oh! Descuida Kuno, solo asegúrate de devolvérnosla completa.

Dijo Charline y todos comenzaron a reír abiertamente. El día paso entre platicas, bebidas y juegos, hasta que empezó a anochecer y las estrellas se dejaron ver en el firmamento.

-Akane, quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa?

-Claro Ryoga, me encantaría.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la playa, hasta que se perdieron de la vista de la gente que estaba en el **'Paraiso Tatewaki'.**

**Continuara…**

Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fic,de verdad que les agradezco enormemente el que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, y de dejar su review, que cada vez que veo que hay uno nuevo casi me quedo ronca por los gritos que doy de la emoción que me da.

Como ya saben Ranma no es mío, aunque espero que ese sueño se me haga realidad,jajaja.

Saludos a todos y esperen el próximo capitulo y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews.


	8. El Reencuentro

**CAPITULO**** 8: El Reencuentro.**

Cuando Akane y Ryoga paseaban por la playa, el cielo estaba cubierto de hermosas estrellas que se apreciaban claramente sobre el negro manto de la noche, los jóvenes iban platicando acerca de los libros de Ryoga, hasta abordar en el libro de Akane.

-Y cuando lanzaras tu libro Akane?

-Mmmmm, aun no lo se, me faltan algunos temas, y Sandra y yo no sabemos si incluirlos o no.

Respondió con total naturalidad la chica de cabello azulado, y Ryoga la observo con curiosidad.

-Sandra? Que tiene que ver ella con el libro.

-Veras, lo que pasa es que ella es mi publicista, y fue ella quien me consiguió la editorial que lo va a publicar.

-Ah! Ya veo, pues de verdad me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias Ryoga.

De esa forma continuaron su paseo nocturno, hasta que llegaron al bungalo , para encontrarse con los demás, y cual fue la sorpresa de Akane al entrar y ver a Kuno y Sandra platicando con Ranma y con la misma joven con quien lo había visto aquel día, claro que Sandra no tenia cara de estar alegre con la situación, pero estaba acompañando a Kuno y tenia que soportar el momento. Akane aun no salía del shock en el que se encontraba, y Ryoga lo noto.

-Akane, estas bien?

-Que?!

Contesto saliendo del shock, al sonido de la voz de Ryoga, para volver a hablar.

-Lo siento… estoy bien, descuida.

-Pues parece que haz visto a un fantasma.

Le dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa en los labios, para ver si ella se reía por el comentario.

-No, un fantasma no… algo mucho peor.

Se dijo así misma, para que Ryoga no la escuchara, y continúo mirando hacia la pareja.

-Mira! Ahí esta Sandra, vamos con ella.

Dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla, y ella aun no asimilando la situación, solo se dejo guiar, cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraban a un lado de ellos y Ryoga fue quien hablo.

-Sandra! Te estábamos buscando.

Akane no podía apartar su vista de Ranma, y el no podía apartar la suya de ella, ambos parecían estar fuera de este mundo, y Kuno interrumpió el momento.

-Akane, Ryoga, quiero presentarles a un amigo de hace varios años, el es Ranma Saotome.

Ryoga le tendió la mano a Ranma y este correspondió el gesto del escritor.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki.

-El gusto es mío Ryoga.

Le respondió el millonario Saotome al joven del colmillo, y Kuno volvió a hablar.

-Y ella es Akane Tendo, la famosa escritora de todo Japón.

Dijo, colocando una mano en uno de los hombros desnudos de Akane, Ranma iba a hablar, pero la chica temiendo que fuera a decir que ya se conocían, se adelanto.

-Un gusto señor Saotome.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Tendo.

Respondió el ofreciéndole su mano, la cual ella tomo, solo por educación, la mirada almendra de Akane se encontró con la azul-grisácea de Ranma, y a el le pareció ver reflejada en ella cierto rencor, lo cual a Ranma le dolió. Sandra solo esperaba la reacción de Akane ante lo que se aproximaba, mientras Kuno seguía con las presentaciones.

-Y ella… es Ukyo Kuonji, es modelo internacional y la **prometida **de Ranma.

Akane sintió que las rodillas la traicionaban, que la iban a dejar caer en cualquier momento al suelo, pero pudo mantener sus pocas fuerzas.

-Mucho gusto Akane, Ryoga.

La modelo hizo solo una reverencia a la cual Ryoga correspondió haciendo el lo mismo.

-El gusto es mío señorita Ukyo.

-Que tal?

Fue el seco saludo que dio la chica de cabello azulado a la joven modelo, y volteo a ver a Ranma, esta vez con odio y decepción mezclados, para después despedirse de los ahí presentes.

-Bueno, permiso, yo los dejo, Ryoga, nos vamos

-Claro Akane, un gusto conocerlos, permiso.

Y salieron del lugar tomados de la mano, ante la mirada atónita de Ranma, mirada que era por 2 razones, una: porque la vio alejarse con otro que no era **el**, y la segunda: Akane aun llevaba puesto el bikini y se veía realmente hermosa.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, Akane soltó a Ryoga, se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, dejándose caer pesadamente en la arena.

-Akane, estas bien?

Pregunto Ryoga visiblemente preocupado acercándose a Akane, pero ella parecía no escuchar.

-Se va a casar, se va a casar, se va a casar…**MALDITA SEA, SE VA A CASAR**!

Era lo único que los labios de Akane lograban decir, Ryoga no comprendía o mas bien no quería comprender el porque Akane reacciono de esa manera, ahora lo que mas le importaba era el bienestar de ella, así que cuidadosamente se sentó junto a ella, la abrazo fuertemente y la dejo llorar.

-Llora, vamos, llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate.

Le decía el, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Así se quedaron por 10 minutos, hasta que Akane se fue relajando y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

-Estas mejor?

Pregunto Ryoga con una hermosa sonrisa, tomando el mentón de la joven escritora para que lo viera, dando a entender que su preocupación había disminuido, y ella solo asintió con un pequeño sonido que salio de su garganta.

-Bien… no te voy a obligar a que me digas porque te pusiste así, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias Ryoga… gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, lo hago con gusto, porque eres especial para mi.

Y continuaron abrazados por unos minutos mas, cuando de pronto las 3 chicas se acercaron a ellos corriendo y muy agitadas.

-Cariño, estas bien?

Pregunto Charline, abrazando inmediatamente a su pequeña amiga, y Ryoga sintió que estaba de más ahí, y se despidió, poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, creo que iré a buscar a los chicos, las espero adentro ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Ryoga, y muchas gracias por estar con ella.

Le dijo Minerva, poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Descuida, espero y pronto este bien, ella las necesita mucho ahora, bien… las espero con los chicos.

Minerva solo asintió con la cabeza, y Ryoga se alejo del lugar, dejándolas solas.

-Linda, lo lamento tanto, te juro que mi reacción se asimilo un poco a la tuya cuando me entere, y lo peor, quise arrancarle el cuello a esa zorra y de paso a el.

Dijo Sandra, haciendo señas de querer estrangular a alguien con sus manos.

-Cariño, de verdad estas bien?, estas muy callada, si quieres nos vamos ya.

-No Minerva! Estoy bien, además le prometimos a Kuno que nos quedaríamos aquí y así lo haremos… en cuanto a mi… no se preocupen, estaré bien.

Contesto Akane, fingiendo tranquilidad, para no preocupar más a sus amigas.

-Segura linda?

-En verdad Charline, estoy bien, mejor… vamos con los demás.

Las 4 caminaron hasta el bungalo, y encontraron a los chicos con Kuno y Ranma, que curiosamente estaba solo, Akane dudo en entrar, pero alzo su frente y avanzo, no iba a darle el gusto de que el idiota ese la viera derrotada, ella era fuerte y lo demostraría.

-Aquí vienen las damas.

Dijo Kuno, y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas, Akane inmediatamente se coloco a un lado de Ryoga y lo tomo del brazo, Ranma no pudo ocultar su enojo, y ella lo noto.

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, y los invitados se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones, los únicos que compartirían habitación serian Kuno y Sandra, los demás dormirían aparte. Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ryoga acompaño a Akane hasta la suya.

-Bien… que descanses Akane.

-Igualmente Ryoga, y una vez mas, gracias por soportarme.

-Descuida, ya te dije que lo hago con gusto… bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y se despidieron con un beso en la boca, ambos se dejaron llevar y pronto las lenguas de ambos se encontraban en una especie de danza, Akane rodeo el cuello del chico con sus manos y el la tomo por la cintura, poco a poco fueron entrando a la habitación de Akane, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, sin enterarse de que alguien había observado todo lo ocurrido.

Continuara…..

Y bien? Que les pareció este capitulo? Se que muchos de ustedes me van a querer matar por lo ocurrido entre Akane y Ryoga, pero así estaba planeado desde el principio, así que no me ahorquen, se los ruego!!.

Bueno, quiero dejar claro que Ranma no va a desaparecer de la vida de Akane, de hecho en el próximo capitulo hay una conversación entre los 2, pero no les adelanto nada mas, tendrán que leerlo. Saludos a todos y cuídense.


	9. Conversación

**CAPITULO**** 9: Conversación.**

Akane despertó muy temprano, y dejo a Ryoga durmiendo en la cama, cubierto solo por la fina sabana.

Fue al comedor, pero parecía que nadie más había despertado, así que se puso su traje de baño rojo de 2 piezas y se dispuso a ir a la piscina, metió un pie y le agrado el agua, ya que estaba templada, así que se sumergió toda, dio 2 vueltas a lo largo de la piscina, y cuando salio, se encontró con Ranma en la orilla de esta, con los pies dentro del agua.

-Hola Akane!

Saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado, eso incomodo un poco a Akane, pero aun así le devolvió el saludo.

-Que tal?

-Como estas?

Pregunto el tratando sonar seductor e interesado.

-Excelente! No podría estar mejor.

Le contesto ella, fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que incomodo al millonario Saotome, y para hacerla rabiar, y no quedar en ridículo, el dijo.

-Veo que te la pasas de maravilla con tu novio.

El rostro de Akane se cubrió de rojo por la furia, pero trato de controlarse.

-Ryoga no… olvídalo, no tengo por que darte explicaciones, y tu,¿ como te sientes ahora que eres un hombre comprometido?

Ranma no supo que contestar, así que decidió contestarle de la misma forma que lo hizo ella con el.

-Pues… me siento de maravilla.

-Bien… me alegro por ti, por que a mi… me dejaste con el alma hecha pedazos ¿sabes?

Le respondió, controlando las ganas que tenia de gritarle esas palabras, pero no iba a demostrarle debilidad, no señor, jamás lo haría, no a el.

-Yo? Acaso no te expliqué ya en aquella ocasión que fue lo que paso?, lo que pasa es que eres una cabeza dura, que no le gusta escuchar razones.

Le hablo Ranma bastante irritado, y vio como la cara de la chica reflejaba enojo hacia el.

-Sabes que? Tu no eres **NADIE** para hablarme así, así que adiós.

La chica se disponía a salir de la piscina, pero Ranma entro al agua y la tomo por le brazo, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que Akane se enojara mas y tratara de zafarse de el.

-Que haces? Suéltame! Déjame en paz, mejor vete con tu **niña** Ukyo. Oye… a ti desde cuando te gustan mas chicas que tu?, cuantos años tiene,24 o 25 a lo máximo?

-Eso a ti no te interesa.

Le respondió el bastante serio, pero sin soltarla de la cintura, de donde segundos atrás la había tomado.

-No me digas que es mas joven.

-Ya te dije que no te importa.

-Y si sale y te encuentra conmigo? Que va a decir?

Ese comentario colmo la paciencia de Ranma, y le grito.

-Ukyo no esta! Contenta?

-Como?

Ella abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad, no asimilando lo que Ranma le acababa de decir.

-Se fue ayer mismo.

Contesto, ya mas relajado y tranquilo al ver que la postura de Akane se había suavizado.

-Por que?

-Tuvimos una discusión y se fue.

-Vaya, pues… lo siento.

Dijo esto, tratando de poner un tono triste en su voz, pero por dentro no cabía de la alegría que le dio el enterarse de la noticia.

-Pues yo no… en realidad me da igual lo que haga.

Confeso Ranma a una muy sorprendida Akane.

-Y por que te da igual?

-Pues… por que el compromiso no es por voluntad propia, si no que lo impusieron las familias de ambos.

-Pero por que las familias? Que no eres lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por ti mismo?

Akane no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Ranma, pero también sabia que para las familias como las de el, el honor era lo más importante.

-Veras, mi familia piensa que ya soy muy viejo para seguir soltero, y como la familia de ella y la mía son muy allegadas, decidieron que nos debíamos de casar.

-Quieres decir que cuando te vi en el restaurante…

Akane sintió mucha vergüenza, pero Ranma la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

-Cuando me viste ese día, ella acababa de llegar de Okinawa, su papa me pidió que la llevara a comer y paso lo que viste, pero yo no tuve nada que ver.

En ese momento, el soltó a Akane, quien parecía ya no estar enojada, si no mas bien avergonzada consigo misma.

-Vaya, en verdad… lo siento, pero trata de entenderme, yo creí que tu querías algo serio conmigo y…

El dedo índice de Ranma se poso en los suaves labios de Akane, evitando que siguiera hablando.

-Y aun lo quiero Akane, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, mi relación con Ukyo no significa nada, los 2 tenemos gustos muy distintos, y yo le he tratado de dejar claro que no la quiero como mi esposa.

-Pero si es muy hermosa… es modelo.

-Si, lo se, pero el ambiente en el que ella se desenvuelve a mi no me gusta, ella esta acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, y a ti te consta que eso a mi me desagrada totalmente.

Y ella de pronto recordó lo acontecido aquel día en el bar.

-Si, lo se, me di cuanta cuando fuimos a aquel bar.

-Lo ves? Ese no es mi ambiente, además… la edad.

-Tan joven es?

Pregunto ella, notando la cara de frustración de el, parecía que eso lo molestara verdaderamente.

-Tiene 22… por favor! Es una niña prácticamente.

Contesto, levantando las manos al cielo, como si le estuviera reprochando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber en el planeta.

-Wow! Pues aparenta un poco mas de edad.

Ranma no dijo nada, se quedo pensativo un rato, era como si estuviera buscando en lo mas profundo de su cerebro la manera mas sencilla de evitar seguir hablando del tema, lo único que quería, era estar con Akane lo que restaba del día, sabiendo que el día apenas estaba comenzando, así que decidido hablo.

-Bien… olvidemos el tema, quieres acompañarme a la playa a dar un paseo?

-No se… no creo que sea conveniente.

-Por que? Por tu novio?

Le dijo mirándola acusadoramente, como si Akane hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados, haciéndola sentir mil sensaciones.

-No es mi novio… al menos no aun.

-No es tu novio, pero ya te acostaste con el ¿no es cierto?

-Que? Como…

Akane no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, ¿acaso los habría visto?

-Si, los vi ayer, vi cuando entraban a tu habitación.

-Ranma yo…

-Descuida, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, además, solo te estoy invitando a dar un paseo, no a acostarte conmigo.

Dijo esto ultimo con una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado, que avergonzó a Akane, haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un hermoso color rojizo.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella-Vamonos.

La pareja se alejo del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que Ryoga los había visto y había escuchado parte de la conversación, el sabia que Akane sentía algo por ese tal Ranma, lo supo en el momento en que vio a Akane llorar la noche anterior en la playa, la vio llorar por **SU **culpa, y el, Ryoga, estuvo ahí para consolarla, y creyó dejarle claro lo que sentía por ella cuando hicieron el amor, pero también era conciente de que en el corazón no se manda, así que regreso a la habitación y comenzó a preparar su equipaje, entro a la habitación de Akane, y escribió una nota en un post-it que decía: **'Lo siento, no puedo, perdóname'**, y la dejo en el buró, salió de ahí y aviso a Sandra y a Kuno que se iba a la casa.

Mientras tanto una pareja caminaba por la orilla del mar, muy junta, rozando sus brazos.

-Y que piensas hacer con Ryoga?

Pregunto Ranma, esperando que Akane le dijera que lo mandaría al demonio y que correría a sus brazos.

-No lo se, solo somos amigos, pero aun no lo se, y tu… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ukyo?

-Pues no se, no puedo romper el compromiso así como si nada, tengo que hablar con las 2 familias, pero… tampoco quiero dejarte.

-Aja! Y quieres que … me convierta casi en tu ¿amante?, olvídalo, te equivocas conmigo señor.

Le contesto ella burlona, con una encantadora sonrisa, pero con total honestidad, aunque no podía negar que el ser amante de Ranma le llamara la atención y se convirtiera en una de sus fantasías, y mentalmente se dijo así misma: **'Vamos Akane, no puedes negar que el tipo te encanta, y además lo prohibido es lo mas emocionante, no seas tonta'**.

-No te he pedido eso, solo te pido que me des tiempo, pero quiero que nos sigamos viendo., ¿Qué dices?

Le dijo el como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-La verdad es que estas loco, bueno… **suponiendo **que digo que si, pero no por eso quiero que pienses que te voy a estar esperando para toda la vida.

Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y sonrió, y el… creyó perderse con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces… aceptas?

Le dijo ansioso, esperando su respuesta, como si de ella dependiera que el siguiera viviendo.

-Pues… creo que me gustaría tomar el reto.

Su vos fue demasiado seductora, que si por el fuera, le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo, sin importar quien los viera. Fueron acercando sus rostros hasta unirse en un beso apasionado, por vario minutos, hasta que Akane rompió el beso.

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos.

-Si, tienes razón, vamos.

Las otras parejas se encontraban en el luhau hawaiano, desayunando, y vieron a una pareja muy conocida, sus caras no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo: Akane con el imbecil de Saotome, y la más sorprendida de todas fue Minerva.

-Esto es imposible! ¿Como se atreve a hacer eso? ¿Acaso se volvió loca?

-Tranquila, tal vez solo salieron a aclarar las cosas, deja que ella nos explique luego.

Le decía Charline a Minerva, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué han reaccionado todas asi?

Pregunto Hiroshi can cara de **'No entiendo nada, explíquenme'.**

-Mira… lo que pasa es que Akane estuvo saliendo con Ranma días atrás, pero ella y Minerva lo vieron con la que es su prometida, y lo que no nos cabe en la cabeza es el hecho de que habiéndole hecho lo que le hizo, ella este con el como si nada.

Dijo Sandra, explicando la situación a los ahí presentes.

-Shhhhh! Ahí vienen cállense.

Dijo Charline, haciendo ademanes con ambas manos para que todos guardaran silencio, en ese momento Akane y Ranma llegaron y se unieron al grupo, siendo Akane quien saludara primero.

-Hola chicos!

-Que tal querida, ¿donde haz estado?

Pregunto Charline, llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

-Pues desperté muy temprano y fui a nadar un rato.

-Bien por ti linda.

Le dijo Sandra, mirando de reojo a Minerva, quien tenia cara de querer asesinar a Ranma ahí mismo, y con sus propias manos.

-Buenos días a todos!

Saludo Ranma con tono natural, recibiendo un **'Buenos días'** de parte de todos los presentes, al unísono, para volver a decir.

-Bien, yo me retiro a mi habitación, tengo que revisar mis mensajes, permiso.

Se despidió, pero fue detenido por la pequeña mano de Akane, quien lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera! Yo también voy a mi habitación, voy contigo.

-De acuerdo, vamos, nos vemos.

-Los veo en un rato.

-Adiós linda!

Se despidió Sandra de su amiga pequeña.

Continuara…

Hola otra vez! Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, claro que no podía dejar que Akane y Ranma duraran enojados por mucho tiempo, lo que si no me gusto fue la forma en que Ryoga se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre los protagonistas.(sniff, sniff, moco colgando a la autora). Bueno, como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic, los amo, y gracias por sus reviews, que siempre me motivan.

Bueno saludos a **AkaneKagome,** linda, gracias por seguir leyéndome.

A **Fikiita,** espero y te guste este capitulo.

A **Nubithaking**, sweetheart, gracias por tus reviews.

Y a los que se me hayan olvidado, también reciban un saludo, nos vemos.


	10. La ruptura y un nuevo comienzo

**CAPITULO**** 10: La ruptura.**

Akane y Ranma salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, ambos se detuvieron en la de Akane, y al llegar a la puerta, el pregunto.

-Y … que piensas hacer con Ryoga? Supongo que te estará esperando.

Akane suspiro frustrada, y miro directamente a los ojos de Ranma, no sabia que hacer, y eso la hacia sentirse en extremo mal.

-No se… esto es muy difícil para mi, no se realmente que voy a hacer.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, bien… te espero en el comedor para desayunar, de acuerdo?

Pregunto Ranma, tratando de hacer sentir bien a Akane, y la tomo de las manos.

-Esta bien, ahí nos vemos.

Y se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla, y Ranma se fue a su habitación, Akane abrió la puerta de la suya, y cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver la cama hecha y una pequeña nota de un post-it amarillo, despacio se acerco al buró y la tomo en sus manos.

**-'Lo siento, no puedo, perdóname'**

Leyó en voz alta, y se dejo caer sentada en la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, y soltando toda su frustración en un largo y sonoro suspiro, por un momento se sintió utilizada, pero segundos después pensó en el que tal vez Ryoga pudo darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Ranma, pero a estas alturas de las circunstancias, le daba igual, sabia que Ryoga se había ido y ella no podía pedirle ninguna explicación.

Se fue al baño para darse una buena ducha, una vez bañada, se vistió con una blusa strapless blanca, unos shorts de mezclilla, sandalias blancas, lentes oscuros y un sombrero de paja con un moño blanco, salio de la habitación, pero recordó que olvidaba algo, entro de nuevo y tomo el post-it, lo guardo en la bolsa del short y salio para reunirse con los demás en el comedor, al llegar, busco con la mirada a Ranma y el aun no llegaba, eso le parecía bien, pues tenia que contarle a sus amigas lo que Ryoga había hecho.

-Akane, siéntate por favor.

-Gracias Shinnosuke, lamento la tardanza.

Dijo ella al momento en que tomaba asiento aun lado de Minerva.

-Descuida, esta bien.

Le dijo ella, pero Akane pudo ver en el rostro de su amiga cierto rencor, y eso no le gusto en lo más mínimo, le resto importancia y hablo.

-Alguno de ustedes sabia que Ryoga se fue?

-Bueno, Sandra y yo, pero creímos que tu ya lo sabias linda.

Le respondió Kuno, mirando a Sandra de reojo.

-Pues no, no lo sabia, y ¿saben que es lo que mas me molesta?... esto…

Saco la nota de la bolsa de su short y la puso en medio de la mesa, Hiroshi vio a Minerva y ella tomo la nota, la leyó para si y se la dio a Sandra, quien la leyó en voz alta.

**-'Lo siento, no puedo, perdóname'**, no entiendo cariño, ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Que termino conmigo…**EN UN POST-IT!**, no se que fue lo que paso, pero creo que yo merecía una explicación ¿no creen?

Pregunto frustrada e irritada, y ella odiaba sentirse así.

-Totalmente cariño, pero que fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar así.

-Charline… no lo se, créeme que si lo supiera, no estaría tan frustrada como lo estoy ahora.

Respondió la escritora a su amiga, con ironía en su tono, realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-¿Te haz puesto a pensar en que tal vez se entero o tal vez vio algo que no le gusto?

El comentario de Hiroshi la dejo con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula algo desencajada, ¿y si Ryoga la había visto con Ranma?, eso era imposible, ella lo habia dejado en su cama.

De pronto la voz de Sandra la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Cariño… ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo y Ranma?, y ¿ donde esta su prometida?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que Ranma me vio en la piscina y fue a hablar conmigo, me dijo que esta comprometido con Ukyo por que su familia y la de el son muy cercanas, y además, los papas de el creen que ya e demasiado viejo como para seguir soltero, y me explico que el día que Minerva y yo los vimos en el restauran, ella acababa de llegar de Okinawa, el papa de ella le pidió que la llevara a comer y paso lo que vimos.

Dijo lo ultimo mirando a Minerva, quien solo agacho la vista.

-Vaya! Eso si que es casi imposible de creer.

-Lo se Charline, además me aclaro que no se llevan bien, y que el medio en el que ella se desenvuelve , no es de su agrado, además… esta el factor edad.

-Pues cuantos años tiene ella?

Pregunto Shinnosuke con curiosidad.

-Adivinen… tiene 22, **es una niña!** Y por ser modelo, esta acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y Ranma odia eso.

Dijo Akane, recibiendo su plato de fruta fresca.

-Si, a Saotome no le gusta que lo estén acosando, lo conozco de hace años, y yo sabia algo de que la relación con Ukyo no era buena, de hecho ella se regreso a casa.

Dijo Kuno, y Sandra lo miro con curiosidad, y le pregunto.

-Y por que regreso cielo?

-Me parece que discutieron, y ella decidió irse.

-Mmmh! Hablando del rey de Roma, ya cambiemos de tema ¿quieren?

Se apresuro a decir Hiroshi, y al momento todos lo obedecieron, inmediatamente Ranma se sentó a un lado de Akane, pidieron mas fruta y entablaron conversación.

-Saben? Leí en una revista que en estos tiempos a los hombres solotes gusta salir con modelos, solo quieren salir con ellas, y cuando quieren salir con una chica común y corriente, la dejan pronto por que ya están acostumbrados a las flacas esas.

-Comenzó Sandra con un tema totalmente distinto, y todos prestaron atención.

-Tienes razón, creo que se les conoce con una especie de sobrenombre, pero no lo recuerdo en este momento,¿ no es eso irritante?

Pregunto Minerva, dirigiendo la mirada hacia todos los presentes.

-Claro que lo es querida! Imagínate, el chico te gusta demasiado, pero resulta que no te va a tomar en cuenta, porque no eres alta, delgada o del tipo de una modelo.

Dijo Charline, haciendo el mismo gesto que Minerva había hecho segundos atrás, mirando a todos en la mesa.

-Vamos! Pero solo por que a algunos les guste dormir con modelos, no quiere decir que todos somos iguales.

Se defendió Shinnosuke de las afectadas féminas.

-Shinnosuke tiene razón, no tienen por que generalizarnos a todos.

Dijo Hiroshi dirigiéndose a las 4 mujeres ahí presentes.

-Además, cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera, digo, somos libres de salir con quien nosotros queramos.

-Kuno… cielo, tienes razón, pero aquí lo que nos molesta es que ahora los hombres solo se fijan en un tipo de mujer, o ¿me equivoco Ranma?

Sandra tomo por sorpresa a Ranma, quien con esa pregunta, casi se ahoga con el pedazo de fruta que estaba comiendo, y Akane la vio, con cara de querer asesinarla, una vez repuesto del ataque de tos, respondió con total naturalidad.

-Pues la verdad, es que a mi me da igual la situación, como dice Kuno, cada quien es libre de salir con quien quiera, además… a mi me gustan las mujeres contrarias a las modelos, me gustan bajitas, inteligentes, que les apasione lo que hacen y que no les guste ser el centro de atención, y eso Sandra… lo tengo justo a mi lado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Akane, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se encontraba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De esta forma, olvidaron el tema de las modelos, terminaron de desayunar y los chicos fueron a jugar billar, mientras las chicas fueron a caminar a la playa.

-Que te proponías hacer con esa pregunta Sandra?

Pregunto Akane a su indiscreta amiga, y ella tranquilamente respondio.

-Yo? Nada, así como le pregunte a el , le pude haber preguntado a cualquiera, no fue personal cielo.

La escritora prefirió dejar el tema, pues conocía a Sandra y sabia que ella nunca iba a aceptar que lo había hecho apropósito.

-Y ya enserio, ¿no están hartas de las modelos?

Pregunto Minerva observando a sus 3 amigas.

-Claro, hacen que odies ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, yo por ejemplo: odio mis muslos, no puedo abrir una revista sin estar pensando 'muslos, muslos'

Decía Charline, haciendo la mímica de estar hojeando una revista, son ambas manos.

-Si yo pudiera cambiar una parte de mi cuerpo, seria mi mentón.

Dijo Minerva, y Akane la secundo.

-Tal vez yo me aumentaría el busto.

-Pues yo los muslos.

Dijo Charline, viéndose las piernas, para después, voltear a ver a Sandra, quien no había dicho nada.

-Que? Yo todavía no siento la necesidad de querer cambiarme algo… al menos por ahora.

Les contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y Charline cambio el tema.

-Y bien Akane, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ranma? Creo que nos quedo muy claro a **TODAS** que de verdad siente algo por ti.

Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra todas, y miro a Minerva.

-Pues, ya les dije, quedamos en que le voy a dar tiempo para arreglar su situación con Ukyo, pero le deje claro que no lo voy a esperar toda la vida.

Fue la respuesta que recibieron las chicas de parte de su amiga.

-Pues me parece perfecto, y esta vez no lo dejes ir cielo… vamos a jugar unas carreras, la que llegue al ultimo a ese peñasco compra las bebidas de las demás ¿de acuerdo?

Pregunto Sandra sus amigas, señalando con su dedo índice hacia el mencionado peñasco.

-Esta bien, vamos a hacerlo, listas…-comenzó Minerva la cuenta regresiva-…3,2,1, fuera!

Y al grito de fuera, las 4 salieron corriendo hacia la meta, Akane las adelanto en cuestión de segundos y llego primero, después llego Minerva, en tercer lugar llego Sandra y al final, llego Charline, quien venia roja como un tomate y respirando agitadamente.

-Eso… eso no es… no es justo… Akane siempre gana… y yo ya no tengo condición física.

Comentaba, reponiéndose de la carrera, y tratando que su respiración regresara a la normal.

-Bien, vamos con los chicos, querida, no olvides que tienes que pagar las bebidas.

Decía Sandra mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el 'Paraíso Tatewaki'

-Lo se, lo se, yo las pago pero por favor, vamonos.

De esta manera las 4 comenzaron a caminar, Charline y Sandra se adelantaron un poco, mientras Minerva se quedo atrás con Akane.

-Akane?

-Dime linda.

-Pues yo… quiero decirte… que lo soneto mucho de verdad.

Se disculpo Minerva, pues tenia que aceptar que parecía que Ranma iba en serio con su amiga.

-No querida, olvídalo, aquí no ha pasado nada, entiendo que solo estabas tratando de protegerme y créeme… te lo agradezco con el corazón.

Le dijo la chica de cabello azulado a su amiga pelirroja.

-Entonces… no estas enojada?

-Claro que no cielo, olvídalo, además te aseguro que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

-Gracias, gracias por ser mi amiga.

-Para siempre, anda, vamos a alcanzar a aquellas 2.

Y se abrazaron por los hombros, llegaron con Sandra y Charline e hicieron lo mismo con ellas, y así las 4 caminaron abrazadas, siendo el centro de atención de todos los caballeros de la playa, sin ellas percatarse de eso.

Continuara…

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad es que Minerva y Akane son las que mejor se llevan así que , no duran mucho enojadas, como siempre, quiero agradecerles de corazón, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y dejarme sus reviews.

Nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo, saludos y besos.


	11. Nuevos Planes

Hola! Espero y les este gustando mi fic, solo quiero avisarles que el capitulo tiene un poquito de lime, así que están advertidos, aunque no me quedo como yo quería, aun así: disfruten.

**CAPITULO**** 11: Nuevos Planes.**

Camino al luahu hawaiano, se distinguieron 4 figuras masculinas, las chicas inmediatamente los reconocieron, se miraron unas a otras, sonrieron ampliamente y corrieron a los brazos de su respectivo galán. Kuno recibió a Sandra con un beso apasionado en los labios, Shinnosuke levanto a Charline unos centímetros del suelo y la beso tiernamente, Hiroshi abrazo a Minerva por la cintura, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos y se besaron y Ranma… Ranma recibió a Akane en el aire, pues ella había dado un salto hacia los fuertes brazos de el, el la recibió y ella coloco sus piernas el la cintura de el, le atrapo el cuello con sus pequeñas manos y este la tomo por la cintura, comenzó girar sobre si mismo. Ambos sonreían alegremente hasta que se unieron en un beso dulce, pero apasionado, tierno y salvaje, las otras parejas sonrieron de satisfacción por verlos juntos.

-Sabes? me alegro mucho por ellos, en especial por mi amiga, nunca la había visto así por ningún hombre.

Confeso Charline a Shinnosuke, quien la tenia tomada de la mano, y el también hablo.

-A pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, yo también me alegro, fácilmente se puede ver que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Por otro lado, otra pareja observaba la escena, y la chica, a pesar de que sonreía, no pudo ocultar la preocupación que su rostro reflejaba.

-Que es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Pregunto Hiroshi a Minerva, abrazándola por la cintura, y sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Que?! Nada, es solo que… espero y no se atreva a volver a lastimarla, por que si lo hace, no voy a ser responsable de lo que le pase a el.

-No te preocupes, y si eso llegara a pasar, tu tienes que estar ahí para ayudarla a salir adelante.

Le dijo Hiroshi, atrayendo más a Minerva hacia su cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Claro que si, yo **siempre** voy a estar ahí para ella, se lo merece.

Kuno permanecía abrazando a Sandra, miro a su amigo Ranma y a la mejor amiga de su novia y sonrió de medio lado, y Sandra le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por que la sonrisa querido?

-Nada, es solo que nunca había visto a Saotome así por alguna chica, y me atrevería a apostar, sin temor a perder, que el sabe que ella es la mujer de su vida.

-Vaya, pues me alegro mucho por el, por que no hay mejor chica que akane, y te juro que si la lastima, se las vera conmigo.

Sandra sonrió ante la pequeña amenaza y beso a Kuno en los labios.

El día había transcurrido entre bailes, bebidas y platicas, hasta que llego la hora de partir a la cuidad. Los caballeros acompañaron a su respectiva dama a su casa.

Ranma estaciono el coche frente al edificio donde vivía Akane, bajo de el, abrió la puerta para ayudarle a bajar, una vez que Akane bajo, Ranma se coloco a su lado.

-Bien… creo que ya no nos veremos hasta mas delante ¿o si?

Pregunto Akane con voz dulce, y sonriéndole a Ranma de manera que lo dejo totalmente embobado, y con otros planes en mente, pero primero quería ver la disposición de Akane.

-Descuida, te prometo que voy a llamarte, y me escapare de todos y de todo para verte.

-De verdad?

Pregunto ella con el rostro lleno de esperanza, y una sonrisa incluso más bella que la anterior.

-Te lo juro, créeme.

-Y te creo, es solo que… no se si esto se pueda resolver pronto.

-Te aseguro que así será, por favor… confía en mi.

-De acuerdo… que descanses Ranma.

-Que descanses Akane.

Se besaron apasionadamente, Ranma tomo a Akane por la cintura y la empujo hacia la pared, ella lo tomo de los hombros y se dejo llevar, los besos eran desesperados, cargados de pasión, lujuria dejaban ver todo lo quela pareja sentía en ese momento, de pronto Ranma hablo entre besos.

-Mejor… entra ya… o te devoro aquí mismo.

-La idea le fascino a la chica decabello azulado, pero no quería que los vecinos de dieran cuenta, así que como pudo hablo.

-Mejor… quiero que entremos los 2, y ahí… me devoras por completo.

La pareja entro al departamento aun besándose, y cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ellos, Akane, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Ranma, mientras el le quitaba la blusa a ella, ambos se desnudaban mutuamente, Ranma llevo a Akane hacia la cama lentamente, la deposito suavemente en ella, y Akane recorría con sus manos la espalda del joven de la trenza, mientras el con sus manos le recorría las piernas, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que a Akane se le erizara la piel.

En un instante, ambos se encontraban amándose, volviéndose uno, entregándose y perteneciéndose, entre gemidos y jadeos, disfrutando del sabor salado del sudor que corría por sus cuerpos. Supieron que ya eran uno solo en el momento en que los 2 alcanzaron al mismo tiempo el clímax.

Ranma se coloco a un lado de Akane y ella recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus corazones y respiraciones desiguales, poco a poco volvían a la normalidad.

-Wow!

Fue lo primero que Ranma pudo decir, ya una vez recuperado su ritmo cardiaco.

-Que pasa?

Pregunto Akane, alzando la vista, para verle el rostro.

-Me encanto, mucho, fue genial.

Akane solo sonrió complacida, pero con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

-Gracias… tu también estuviste increíble.

-Estoy para complacerte, y me alegra que te gustara.

-Mucho.

El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos, pero no incomodo a la pareja, de hecho, era ese silencio que pocas veces se puede disfrutar, y de pronto Akane hablo, con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Supongo que ya te tienes que ir ¿cierto?

-No lo se, ¿acaso te molestaría que me quedara aquí contigo?

La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver la felicidad que ese comentario le hizo sentir.

-Lo dices enserio?

-Claro que si, si tú quieres.

-Claro que quiero, me encantaría.

-De acuerdo, pero me tendré que ir muy temprano.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo… buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños niña.

Y la pareja se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados. Esta vez, el rostro de Akane dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa.

La mañana llego, el cantar de las aves despertaron la joven escritora, busco el calido cuerpo que había compartido su lecho la noche anterior, pero no lo encontró, de súbito, recordó lo que Ranma le había dicho.

-Cierto! Dijo que se iría temprano, pero, se hubiera despedido de mi…

Se levanto, se puso su bata de dormir y camino hacia la cocina, se detuvo en seco en la entrada y abrió la boca en un circulo casi perfecto, pues Ranma le había dejado el desayuno listo: pan tostado con mantequilla, careal, leche y jugo de naranja, como detalle especial, un pequeño florero con 2 rosas, una roja y una blanca.

-Vaya! Esto es genial, me podría acostumbrar a este tipo de mimos.

Decía riendo y acercándose a la mesa, donde se encontró una nota con algo escrito, lo tomo y le sorprendió la caligrafía perfecta, y leyó en voz alta.

-'Buenos días bella durmiente: espero y te guste mi sorpresa, disfruta, y… prepárate, por que en la noche te voy a llevar de paseo, **TE AMO**, Ranma'

-Definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

Sonrió y se sentó para desayunar, cuando iba a darle un trago a su jugo, sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar.

-Hola!

-Querida, buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Sandra, linda, muy bien y ¿Qué tal tu?

-Pues más o menos, Kuno es insaciable.

Akane se llevo una mano a la frente, pues los comentarios de Sandra nunca dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-Linda, tú siempre siendo especifica.

-Exacto! Y tú ¿solucionaste algo con Ranma?

-Si, de hecho paso la noche aquí, se fue muy temprano y … me dejo el desayuno preparado, es increíble, y en la noche vamos a salir.

Dijo Akane son una sonrisa boba al recordar la noche anterior con Ranma.

-Genial! Me alegro mucho por ti cielo, eso quiere decir que va enserio.

Comento la rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

-Puede ser… pero primero debe arreglar su situación con Ukyo.

Su tono de voz cambio de feliz a triste, Sandra lo noto y trato de animarla.

-Oh! Vamos querida, no te preocupes, seguro que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, termina con esa niña y será todo tuyo.

-Eso espero Sandra… eso espero.

-Veras que si, bueno… te hablo para que salgamos esta noche, todos juntos, ¿Qué dices?

-Recuerda que Ranma y yo saldremos…

-Ya lo se, pero podrían darse una vuelta donde estemos nosotros y parecerá una coincidencia.

Dijo Sandra, quien parecía estar tecleando algo en su pc.

-Pues… veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.

-De acuerdo, espero nos acompañen linda, estaremos en el 'Essential Eighties', los estaremos esperando, hasta pronto, besos.

-Hasta pronto cielo.

Y cortaron comunicación, Akane encendió su computadora, espero a que estuviera lista y comenzó a teclear.

'**Las relaciones monogamas, ¿hasta que punto son buenas?, acaso ¿también podemos estar con alguien sin compromiso alguno y salir con otras personal al mismo tiempo?**

Akane se sentía mal, sentía que estaba siendo utilizada, y a veces sentía que ella era la intrusa en la relación de Ranma y Ukyo, ella no era ese tipo de mujer, prefería tener una pareja y serle fiel, entregar lo mejor de si, pero por otra parte veía a su amiga Sandra, ella era feliz saltando de cama en cama, podía estar con alguien, sin llegar a tener una relación formal, y podía salir con otros hombres, y Akane por primera vez, pensó en ella.

-Al diablo! No tengo porque sentirme mal, el me ha dejado claro lo que siente por mi, además, primero estuve yo , antes que esa niñita.

**Continuara…**

Hola a todos! Espero y les guste este capitulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por leerme, y como ya no tengo nada mas que decir, pues saludos y besos, hasta el próximo capitulo.

**AkaneKagome:** Linda! Espero y te guste el 'algo interesante' de el capitulo, ya te cumplí, saludos y besos, cuídate.


	12. Musica Retro

**CAPITULO**** 12: Música Retro.**

Transcurrieron varias horas, Akane seguía escribiendo en su computadora, de pronto sonó el teléfono y contesto.

-Hola!

La voz que se escucho al otro lado de la línea, la hizo dibujar una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas tardes niña! ¿Estas bien?

-Ranma! Que sorpresa, si, estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Extrañándote, y dime… ¿te gusto mi regalo?

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, el solo escuchar su voz, podría provocarle un orgasmo ahí mismo.

-Claro que si, es lo mejor que he recibido, gracias.

-No agradezcas, y ¿estas lista para salir en la noche?

-Por supuesto, ¿a donde vamos a ir?

Pregunto como una niña emocionada, a la que van a llevar al mejor parque de diversiones, y Ranma soltó una pequeña carajada ante tal reacción.

-Por que quieres saber?

-Pues… para saber como me voy a vestir, no sea que vaya en fachas a un lugar elegante o viceversa.

-Tienes toda la razón, bien… iremos a bailar música de los 70's y 80's.

Akane pego un salto de su silla y grito llena de emoción.

-Excelente! Me encanta esa música.

-Perfecto, paso por ti a las 9:00 p.m.

-Bien, aquí te espero.

-Esta bien… **TE AMO** niña, adiós.

-También **TE AMO**, adiós.

Dijo Akane con dulzura en su voz, afirmando la respuesta que le había dado a Ranma, y el sonrió al sentirse bien correspondido por esa pequeña mujer, a quien había llegado a amar verdaderamente.

Cortaron comunicación, el reloj marcaba las 7:15 p.m., y Akane no sabia que ponerse.

-Que me voy a poner?

Se pregunto a si misma, corriendo hacia su armario, saco varios vestidos, los coloco sobre la cama y empego a probárselos por encima de la ropa. Cuando estaba por rendirse, vio uno blanco que dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto, ceñido a la cintura y que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, lo complementaba un cinturón negro ancho.

Se ducho, se puso el vestido y unos zapatos blancos con un toque de negro, se recogió su larga cabellera en un peinado alto y se maquillo ligeramente.

Dieron las 9:00, el intercomunicador de su deparamento sonó, y corrió a contestar.

-Quien es?

-Que tal niña, ¿estas lista?

-Pasa, ya casi termino.

Presiono el botón para abrir, a los pocos segundos, la puerta del departamento sonó.

-Pasa, esta abierto.

Grito ella desde su habitación, Ranma entro y la llamo.

-Akane…¿estas aquí?

-Si, aquí en la habitación.

Cuando Ranma entro, se quedo estupefacto ante la visión, que estaba teniendo: Akane lucia hermosa, pero estaba indecisa acerca del collar que usaría.

-Necesitas ayuda?

Le pegunto el, acercándose seductoramente a ella, tomándola por la cintura y besando su cabello.

-Si, no se cual ponerme.

Le dijo señalándole los 3 collares que tenia al frente, para volver a decir.

-Mira, esta el blanco, el negro y el blanco con negro, ¿que dices?

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos, sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

-Mujeres… pues a mi me gusta este, ¿quieres que te lo ponga?

Dijo tomando de el peinador el collar blanco con negro.

-Seguro, me gusta recibir ayuda.

Ranma pasó sus fuertes manos frente a Akane y coloco el collar con mucha delicadeza, cuando termino, la tomo por los hombros y le beso el cuello.

-Luces hermosa, niña.

Le susurro al oído, y Akane sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina, y se estaba muriendo de ganas de que Ranma le hiciera el amor ahí mismo.

-Gracias… bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Si, vamonos.

Akane tomo su celular, su bolso, sus llaves, activo su contestadota, apago las luces y así ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Una vez abajo, Ranma abrió la puerta del auto a Akane, ayudándola a entrar, cerro, rodeo el auto y pocos segundos después, entro.

-Bien, vamonos.

Dijo, poniendo el auto en marcha.

-Oye, un momento.

Dijo Akane, como si se acabara de acordar de algo importante.

-Que sucede?

Le pregunto Ranma, mirándola de reojo.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que salimos, me dijiste que no sabias bailar, ¿Cómo es que ahora si sabes?

Le pregunto alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Y sigo sin saber bailar niña, lo que pasa es que esa música me encanta.

-Ya veo, a mi también me gusta la música retro, mi favorita es la música en ingles, y unas pocas en español, aunque aun no se muy bien que es lo que dice.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta.

-La verdad yo estoy igual, la música en ingles si la entiendo, pero al música en español no.

-Creo que tendremos que tomar clases de español ¿no crees?

-Pues parece que si.

El trayecto a la disco fue de 25 minutos, cuando llegaron, el chico del vallet-parking se acerco, abrió la puerta de el lado de Akane, y la ayudo a bajar, segundos después, Ranma le entrego las llaves y fueron a la entrada, donde había mucha gente, cuando el guardia de seguridad vio a Akane, inmediatamente le hablo.

-Akane! Cuanto tiempo, que gusto verte de nuevo linda.

-Hola Yoshi! ¿Como haz estado?

Y se abrazaron por unos segundos, mientras Ranma miraba la escena.

-Oh! Muy bien, ¿y tu?

-De maravilla! Oh! Mira, el es Ranma Saotome, Ranma, el es yoshi.

-Mucho gusto señor Saotome.

-Igualmente Yoshi.

Y se dieron la mano para saludarse.

-Pero pasen linda, están en su casa.

-Mil gracias cielo, eres un amor.

-Lo se, lo se, vamos, entren y diviértanse.

Cuando entraron al lugar, Ranma le pregunto a Akane.

-Y eso que fue?

Ella lo miro a los ojos y sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

-Que, Yoshi? Nada, es que solía ser una chica fiestera, el trabajaba en otra disco antes, y yo la frecuentaba cada fin de semana, y de tanto vernos, nos hicimos amigos.

-Vaya-Dijo Ranma levantando una ceja-Y ¿por que dejaste de ser una chica fiestera?

-Pues… por que estaba descuidando mucho la universidad, y no quería dejar de estudiar.

-Mmmm. Eso es algo muy bueno.

Siguieron caminado, y se quedaron asombrados con el lugar, era enorme, había luces de colores fluorescentes, rayos láser y la decoración era tipo retro, las meseras vestían blusas largas amarradas a un lado de la cadera, con mallones ceñidos y calentadores, y sandalias de piso, los meseros vestían pantalones de pinzas, camisas de colores fuertes con un saco con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y zapatos tipo mocasín.

-Este lugar es genial.

Decía Akane muy emocionada, tomando la mano de Ranma, mientras un mesero se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenas noches, ¿mesa para 2?

-Que tal, si por favor.

Le respondió Ranma al joven.

-Síganme por favor.

Ambos seguían al mesero que les indicaría donde sentarse, cuando escucharon un grito familiar.

-Akane! Linda, por aquí.

Cuando voltearon, se encontraron a Sandra agitando su mano desesperadamente.

-Disculpa, acabamos de encontrarnos con unos amigos, creo que nos sentaremos con ellos.

Le decía Ranma al joven mesero.

-Esta bien señor, permiso.

Amos caminaron hacia donde estaban todos, Sandra como siempre, acompañada de Kuno, Cahrline con Shinnosuke, pero Minerva estaba sola, llegaron a la mesa y saludaron.

-Hola! Que coincidencia que estén aquí.

Les decía Akane visiblemente emocionada.

-Que tal Saotome, ven acompáñennos, tomen asiento.

-Hola Kuno! ¿Hace mucho que están aquí?

Pregunto Ranma, mientras ayudaba a Akane a tomar asiento.

-Pues hace poco mas de una hora.

Le respondió Charline.

-Minerva, ¿Qué paso con Hiroshi?

-Tuvo que trabajar Akane, así que me toco venir sola.

-Oh! Vamos cielo, no te deprimas, al contrario, aprovecha a cuanto galán te invite a bailar, no te lamentes.

Ahí estaba Sandra, la liberal, aconsejando a su amiga pelirroja, mientras se preparaba para darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Kuno llamo al mesero, cuando este llego, Kuno hablo en voz alta.

-Bien… esta ronda corre por mi cuenta.

-Siiiiii! Bravo!

Gritaron todos a la vez y aplaudian,y todos pidieron sus bebidas. El ambiente era de lo más agradable, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción del grupo **Depeche Mode**, y Akane se emociono mucho, volteo a ver a Ranma, y con la pura mirada lo invito a bailar, antes de que Ranma se pusiera de pie, Shinnosuke sugirió algo.

-Chicos, que les parece si vamos a bailar todos en grupo.

-Cielo, esa es una idea genial.

Le dijo Charline tomándolo del brazo.

-Perfecto, vamos todos.

Dijo Sandra poniéndose de pie y tomando a Kuno de la mano, los demás la imitaron, se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la pista. Las chicas iban moviéndose ligeramente al compás de la música, una vez en la pista, comenzaron a bailar, al término de la canción de **Depeche Mode**, le siguió una del grupo **'Culture Club'**.

El ambiente se encontraba en su punto de ebullición, la ronda de baile duro 25 minutos, de pronto la música cambio por romántica, la ronda romántica abrió con la canción **'I'll Make Love to You' **del grupo **'Boyz II men'**, que si bien no era tan retro, era la ideal para empezar con la ronda, Minerva se disculpo y se fue a sentar, las demás parejas empezaron a bailar al compás de la suaves notas musicales.

-Sabes lo que dice esa cancion?

Pregunto Ranma a Akane suavemente en el oído.

-Si, por supuesto que lo se.

Le contesto ella, con la respiración golpeando en el ancho cuello del chico de la trenza, y el volvió a hablar.

-Perfecto! Por que eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacerte niña.

Y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso de varios minutos, mientras la música seguía sonando.

'**I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night, I'****ll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go 'till you tell me to'**

Y ante esa frase de la canción, Akane sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

-Yo también lo quiero Ranma… yo también.

Y siguieron bailando por un largo rato. Después de un buen baile, decidieron tomar un descanso, todos se fueron a sentar, pidieron mas bebidas y entablaron conversación.

-Bien, que les parece si jugamos **'verdad o reto'**

-Sandra, ya no tenemos 16 años.

Dijo Minerva moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, y la rubia le contesto muy emocionada.

-Pues por lo mismo, ahora será más emocionante y más detalladas las verdades.

-A mi me parece una buena idea.

Shinnosuke apoyo totalmente a su rubia amiga.

-Bien, a jugar, y como yo propuse el juego, yo comienzo y cuando me hayan contestado, le toca al que yo le pregunte y así sucesivamente, bien… Charline, verdad o reto.

-Verdad.

Dijo Charline con oda la seguridad del mundo.

-Dinos ¿cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una reacción multiorgásmica.?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Charline, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues, hace muchos años, yo tenia 18, y fueron 3 orgasmos seguidos, de ahí, ya no ha sucedido.

-Bien, pregunta a quien quieras linda.

Le dijo Sandra.

Pasaron varias verdades y varios retos mas, hasta que llego el turno de Shinnosuke para preguntar a Ranma.

-Bien Ranma, verdad o reto.

-Verdad.

Contesto el millonario Saotome.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuando y con quien fue la última vez que hiciste el amor?

Akane abrió los ojos completamente asombrada, miro a Ranma, quien solo la miro de reojo y contesto.

-La ultima vez fue anoche, y con quien… esta aquí a mi lado.

Y las chicas miraron a Akane, quien estaba roja como un tomate, después se miraron entre ellas y pegaron un grito de emoción al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Amiga que emoción.

-Que excelente noticia!

Le decían sus amigas, quien al parecer ya no sentía tanta vergüenza, y solo se limito a ver a Ranma y dirigirle una de las sonrisas que ella sabia, lo derretían.

**Continuara….**

Hola! Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, es que soy fanática de la música de los 80's y no me quería quedar con la ganas de hacer una escena con algo así, espero y sea de su agrado.

La canción, como dije, la canta boyz II men, en español se llama 'yo te voy a amar' y aquí les dejo la traducción como viene en el cd, por que en ingles es un poquito diferente:Yo te voy a amar, cuando digas tu, y te abrazare, baby toda la noche, te voy a amar, cuando digas tu, como lo pidas tu, donde quieras tu'.

Bueno, aquí esta la traducción, y espero y me dejen sus reviews, que me emocionan mucho, y ya saben que Ranma no es mío, así que ya no lo voy a estar escribiendo en cada capitulo, saludos a todos, besos.


	13. La Noche en tu casa

Hola a todos queridos lectores (espero que también haya hombres que leen fics), quiero agradecerles por seguir hasta aquí mi fic, esta pequeña introduccion es para decirles que este capitulo tiene una escena **lemon**, asi que estan advertidos, espero que les guste.

Y tambien quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto, lo que pasa es que mi pc se saño y hasta hoy pude actualizar, lo siento ,ucho de verdad, espero y me perdonen, asi que sin mas... DISFRUTEN.

**CAPITULO 13: La noche en tu casa.**

La noche transcurrió de lo mas divertida, cuando el reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la madrugada, comenzaron a despedirse, Ranma y Akane fueron los primeros en irse, llegaron por el auto y Akane subió primero, cuando Ranma entro en el, emprendieron rumbo.

-Y bien...¿cómo te la pasaste?

Preguntó Ranma mirando de reojo a Akane, para mantener la vista fija en la carretera.

-De maravilla, me divertí mucho.

-Me alegro.

Akane se qudo con la vista puesta en Ranma, le encantaba ver ese rostro del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, o ¿quires ir a la mía?

Le dijo Ranma a Akane, realmente el chico de la trenza deseaba que Akane se quedara con el.

-La verdad no se... si alguien se entera de que estoy ahí...

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse.

Dijo Ranma, tratando de sonar convincente, ante la duda de la joven escritora.

-De acuerdo, a tu casa.

-Perfecto!

Y se dirigieron a la casa de Ranma, Akane se quedo impresionada por el tamaño, era una mansión enorme, la entrada tenía una puerta gigante de madera, al emtrar, había un camino de asfalto con árboles a los costados, simulando un bosque, para llegar a la entrada principal, había una hermosa fuente iluminada en color rojo.

Ranma estacionó su auto frente a la entrada principal y corrió a abrirle a Akane, esta bajo y se quedo muda de la impresión, había unos escalones enormes de mármol, los subieron y se toparon con una puerta de madera con un vitral de fino cristal, Ranma abrió y le cedió el paso a Akane, y entraron.

-Wow! Es ... hermosa.

-Gracias, me alegra que te guste, ven... te enseñare mi habitación.

La tomo de la mano y la guió hacia el segundo piso, a través de una escalera de mármol en forma de caracol, y el pasamanos de color dorado.

Llegaron a la planta alta, donde había un gran pasillo con varias puertas, y al final del pasillo, había una puerta color negra, con cerradura y la perilla doradas, esa era la habitación de Ranma, entraron y era enorme y hermosa, como el resto de la casa, la canma era ñunica, pues era redonda, enorme, con sabanas de seda color rojo, oas paredes eran color beige, los muebles eran de la mas fina madera.

-Bien, esta es mi habitación, ¿te gusta?

-Por supuesto que si, es bellísima.

-Me gusta que te guste.

-Y ¿vives aquí tu solo?

Pregunto Akane con curiosidad.

-Si, solo, en ocasiones vienen mis padres, pero son ocasiones muy remotas.

-Ah! Ya veo.

El silencio reino por varios minutos, los ojos de ambos reflejaban todo lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro, por un momento Akane dudó en estar con Ranma, pero el con esa mirada llena de amor, se encargo de disipar todas sus dudas.

-Por favor niña, no pienses en nada ni en nadie.

Le dijo acercándose a ella lentamente, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y unió sus labios a los de el en un beso que iba lleno de pasión, ternura y sobre todo amor.

Lentamente Ranma llevo sus manos al cuello de Akane y quito el collar, mientras ella se encargo de quitarse los zapatos. Sin dejar de besarse, Ranma comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Akane, deslizándolo lentamente, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica, hasta hacerlo llegar al suelo, en donde ella lo aventó hacia un lado con el pie, mientras desabotonaba la camisa del chico de la trenza, dejando su musculoso torso al desnudo, y el la ayudo con el cinturón y los pantalones, una vez que estos llegaron al suelo, los aparto del camino de la misma forma en que Akane se había deshecho de su vestido.

-Te amo niña, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Susurro el al oído de la joven, y ella... sintió desfallecer.

-Si... lo se...

Fue lo único que su boca pudo dar como respuesta.

-Entonces... déjame demostrártelo y hacerte feliz.

Akane solo asintió y unieron sus labios en ardientes besos, y termianron de despojarse de las última prendas que les quedaban sobre sus cuerpos.

Ranma fue llevándo a Akane lentamente hacia la cama, y la depositó suavemente en ella, empezó a llenarle de dulces besos la cara, bajando hacia el cuello, los hombros, y al llegar a sus pechos, lso besó y disfruto de ellos por buen rato. Akane solo arqueaba la espalda y dejaba escapar leves gemidos, mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Ranma, después el siguió besando el cuerpo de Akane, recorrió su vientre, su abdomen plano, bajó hasta sus muslos y después llegó hasta su intimidad, inició suavemente recorriendo con su lengua aquel lugar, provocando que ella soltara sonoros gemidos de placer.

Akane disrutaba tener tanto a Ranma en ese lugar, y se entragaba totalmente a la merced del millonario, de pronto Ranma subió hasta el rostro de la joven y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Niña... te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo Ranma.

Una vez aclarados los sentimientos de ambos, Ranma comenzó a penetrarla lwntamente, el en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de las expresiones de Akane, y ella se aferraba a su espalda, encajando las uñas en ella. A Ranma le excitaba saber que el era el causante del palcer que Akane estab sintiendo, y el ritmo fue aumentando gradualmente, hasta que se vieron envueltos en un vaivén de caderas, las respiraciones eran agitadas y los corazones latían a mil por hora, como si quisieran salirse de sus cuerpos.

-Akane... quédate conmigo... para... siempre.

Dijo Ranma jadeante, y provocando que Akane abriera los ojos a su máxima expresión.

-Ranma...ngh... claro que... me gustaría... pero... Ukyo y tu... ngh... tu familia?

-Olvídate de Ukyo... olvídate de todos por favor.

Hablaron entre jadeos, mientras el sudor cubría sus cuerpos.

-De acuerdo... pero primero... soluciona las cosas con... ahhhh... con tu familia... ahhhh.

-Gracias, te lo prometo niña...

Y así pasaron gran parte de la noche amándose, cuandop terminaron de hacer el amor, descansaron juntos abrazados, desnudos bajo las finas sabanas rojas.

-¿Pasaras aquí la noche?

-Si no te molesto, claro que si.

Dijo Akane mientras acariciaba el pecho de Ranma, dibujando círculos con los dedos.

-No me molestas, no pienses eso NUNCA, ¿me oyes?

-Lo siento, solo fue un decir,claro que me quedo.

-Perfecto! Ahora, vamos a dormir ¿si?

-Claro, ya tengo algo de sueño, buenas noches Ranma.

-Dulces sueños niña.

De esta forma lso 2 durmieron abrazados y esperando un futuro juntos.

**CONTINUARA...**

Hola amigas (y amigos si es que hay hombres) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de la escena LEMON, por que no se si haya quedado bien, espero que si, asi que por fa! Dejen sus reviews.

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas que están al pendiente de cada capitulo y dejan sus comentarios, no saben ocmo me emocionan.

**Animgel: **Amiguitaaaaa! Pos que te digo?, ya sabes que tu eres muy importante para mí, y que por ti fue que me anime a publicar mis fics, asó que mil gracias y ya sabes que TK1HC!

**AkaneKagome:** Hola linda! Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado mas que los demás, y que hayas quedado satisfecha con el 'algo interesante', creo que lo mejore bastante, y espero con ansias tu review, besos.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, besos.


	14. La Confrontación

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi actualizacion, pero quiero avisarles que no habra otra hasta el año entrante, por que salgo de vacaciones del trabajo y no voy a poder actualizar, espero y se la pasen super en navidad y en año nuevo, y mil gracias por seguir mi historia hasta aquí.

**Capitulo 14: La confrontación.**

Ranma fue el primero en abrir los ojos, vió a Akane dándole la espalda y dirmiendo profundamente, le beso el hombro desnudo y se levanto, se puso un bóxer negro ajustado y su bata de dormir, y miró el reloj.

-Vaya! Las 12:30 p.m., que bueno que es sábado y no tengo que ir a la oficina.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y su ama de llaves lo recibió como siempre.

-Buenos días señor Saotome.

-Buenos días Sue-lin.

-¿Quiere comer algo ligero?

-Si, fruta por favor, y Sue... pon otro plato en la mesa.

-Enseguida señor, permiso.

Ranma fue a sentarse, y comezó a leer el periódico, en ese momento Akane bajo y se dirigió al comedor, pero se perdió en tan enorme mansión, cuando por fin logro dar con el comedor, sonrió al ver a Ranma tan atento leyendo, despacio se acerco a el y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

-Buenos días niña.

Le dijo tomñandola de las manos.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Volvio a preguntar a la pequeña escritora, muy cerca del oído del chico de la trenza.

-De maravilla, ¿ y tu?

Le pregunto con sus manos rodeándole el cuello.

-De igual forma, pero aun mejor pr que tu dormiste conmigo... ven, siéntate a comer algo.

-De acuerdo.

Akane tomo asiento a un lado de Ranma, en ese momento Sue entro con 2 platos de fruta freca, 2 vaos de jugo y un tarro pequeño con miel. Observó a Akane y los ojos casi se le salían de sus cuencas, pues Akane llevaba puesta una camisa de Ranma, y se notaba fácilmente que solo llevaba la pantaleta puesta debajo, contando también con que el cabello de la chica estaba algo desarrelado.

-Buenos... días seño... rita.

Saludo el ama de llaves de Ranma, bastante apenada, y que decir de la joven escritora, que estaba mas roja que un tomate de temporada.

-Sue, ella es Akane Tendo, Akane, ella es Sue-Lin, mi ama de llaves.

Las presento Ranma, tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Hola Sue.

Fue lo único que Akane dijo, y agito los dedos en forma de saludo.

-Encantado señorita Tendo, bien... aquí esta el desayuno, permiso.

Dejó los platos en la mesa y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Ranma! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había gente aquí?

Le dijo mirñandolo de forma casi asesina, y mas coraje le dio que el se riera de la situacion.

-Y que pensabas niña, ¿qué la casa se limpia sola, o que la limpio yo, y me hago de comer yo?, no, tengo bastantes empleados ara eso, además Sue es de confianza y... puedo apostar que le agradaste.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Pregunto la escritora arqueando levmente una ceja y esperando una respuesta.

-Por que ella odia a Ukyo, y todo lo que este en contra de ella, para Sue... es perfecto.

Le dijo Ranma doblando el peiódico para disponerse a comer.

-Jaja! Muy gracioso.

Sonrió Akane con ironía ante el comentario del millonario Saotome.

-No te enfades niña, mejor comamos ¿si?

La pareja platicaba muy agusto, cuando se escucho que la puerta principal se abría.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Pregunto Akane con mucha curiosidad.

-No, no que yo recuerde.

De pronto una figura femenina se hizo presente en el comedor, Akane se encontraba de pie dejando los platos en el lavaplatos, al escuchar la voz de la mujer, se congeló.

Ranma ¿estas aquí?, necesito hablar conti...

A la joven se le borro la pequeña sonrisa que tenía, al ver la escena que tenñia ante sus ojos, miró fijamente a Ranma y después habló.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Dijo señalándo con la mano hacia Akane, quien aún no reaccionaba.

-Ukyo...

Fue lo primero que Ranma pudo dar como respuesta.

-¿Qué hace esa zorra aquí?

En ese momento Akane reacionó, y no fue de la mejor manera, se abalanzó sobre la modelo, quien también se abalanzó hacia Akane con intención de darle una bofetada.

-A quien le llamas zorra? Estúpida.

Se defendió Akane del insulto de la joven modelo.

-Basta!

Gritó Ranma bastante alterado y colocándose en medio de las 2 fieras qie tenía enfrente, evitando así que se golpearan.

-No vuelvas a llamar a Akane así, ¿me escuchaste?

Dijo Ranma encarando a Ukyo, quien se veia muy molesta.

-Pero... ¿por qué la defiendes?

-¿En verdad quieres saber por que? Bien, seré sincero contigo, creo que te mereces una explicación, simple... la defiendo por que es la mujer que AMO.

Ukyo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, no era posible que una mujer ordinaria le estuviera quitando el amor de Ranma a ella, una supermodelo internacional.

-Pero... mi familia, tu familia... ¿qué van a decir?

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos, acéptalo Ukyo, tu y yo somos muy distintos, te lo he explicado muchas veces.

La joven modelo miro con furia a Ranma y después a Akane, quiso acercarse a ella, pero Ranma lo impidió.

-Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así estúpida ¿me oyes? Ranma es mío.

Y sin decir más, salió de la casa de Ranma hecha una furia.

-Akane lo lamento, de verdad.

No, olvídalo, al contrario... gracias por defenderme.

Le dijo ella acercándose al cuerpo de el, par abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que te hablara así, y menos que se fuera atrever a golpearte.

-Pues gracias de todas formas, pero... creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Ranma apretó contra si el pequeño cuerpo de la escritora, evitando que se escapara del abrazo.

-Eso si que no, te diej que pasaríamos el día juntos, y así lo haremos.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, he dicho que te quedas aquí y punto.

Akane levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.

-Bien, y... ¿qué te parece si vamos a la piscina?

-Mmm! Suena tentador, pero no me voy a topar con mas sorpresas ¿verdad?

Ranma tomo a Akane de la mano y la llevo a la piscina, el lugar era maravilloso, la piscina era enorme y estaba rodeada de árboles y pasto verde, cerca de un enorme árbol se encontraba una mesa con una gigantesca sombrilla y varias sillas alrededor.

-Esto es hermoso!

Dijo Akane totalmente fascinada con la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Gracias, ven... vamos a sentarnos un momento.

-Aja.

Akane se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Ranma se quitó la bata y dejo ver su perfecto cuerpo en un pequeño short de baño color negro que se ceñía a su abundante trasero, Akane llevaba puesta la camisa de Ranma, era color rojo estilo chino que la cubrñia justo debajo de su trasero.

-Y bien, ¿vamos a nadar?

Pregunto Ranma mirando seductoramente a la joven escritora.

-Claro! Vamos, parece que el agua esta buena.

Dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la piscina, se disponía a meter el pie solamente, cuando Ranma la tomo en brazos y salto al agua, haciéndo que Akane gritara y riera antes de caer ambos al agua.

-Me encantas niña.

Fue lo primero que dijo Ranma una vez que ambos salieron a la superficie, y acercó su rostro al de ella, topándose frente con frente.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-No lo dudes nunca.

-Te amo Ranma.

Y se unieron en un toerno beso, que iba cobrando intensidad, las manos de Akane se adueñaron del cuello de Ranma, y el tomo posesión de la pequeña cintura de la escritora, para después ir bajando lentamente sobre su trasero y entrar por debajo de la camisa e ir recorriendo la espalda de Akane, después las manos del chico de la trenza fueron desabotonando la camisa poco a poco, para luego deslizarla lentamente del cuerpo de la chica y dejarla flotando sobre el agua, dejándo su bella figura semi-desnuda.

Como si fuera un instinto natural, Akane rodeo la cintura de Ranma con sus piernas, y se aferró a el en un abrazo, y Ranma se deshizo de la última prenda que qiedaba sobre ellos, Ranma comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de tener a Akane por completo, y esa mecesidad lo hizo embestirla de un solo golpe,al cual Akane reaccionó con un sonoro gemido de placer y sorpresa. Lentamente comenzaron a moverse amoldando sus cuerpos a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, aumentando el ritmo de la embestidas y dejándose llevar por el placer que el ser uno solo les provocaba, así se amaron por largo rato, provocándo que el agua de la piscina creara continuas olas, producto del acto de amor que la pareja estaba teniéndo en ese momento, alcanzñando el clímaz simultáneamente.

Después de haberse amado una vez mas, la pareja se encontraba en el enorme cuartod de telvisión, viendo una película, cuando el celular de Akane sonó.

-Hola.

-Cariño! ¿dónde haz estado? Te hemos estado buscando, ¿por qué no contestas tu celular?

Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Charline, quien se oía preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo siento linda, es solo que me tienen en una especie de secuestro y...

-¿Secuestro? ¿quién? ¿dónde?...

La voz de Charline sonó exageradamente preocupada, haciéndo que las demás chicas que se encontraban con ella, abriéran los ojos a su máxima capacidad, y estuviéran al punto del paro cardiaco.

-Tranquila cielo, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que pase la noche con Ranma y no me deja ir, es todo.

Ranma sonrió y le dio un beso a Akane en la mejilla.

-Linda! No vuelvas a haverme esto, no viste las caras que pusieron las demás.

Charline escuchó como Akane reía a carcajada abierta.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pregunto, mientras Akane seguía riendo, al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizo.

-Lo siento cielo, lo que pasa... es que me imagino las caras de Sandra y Minerva al creer que he sido secuestrada.

-Pues si, en verdad se asustaron mucho, pero yo no le veo el motivo de risa.

La reprendió Charline, pero con tono divertido.

Ranma se sento frente a Akane y coloco sus manos en sus piernas, fua bajando hasta que tomo uno se sus pequeños pies y comenzo a masajearlos con delicadeza, como si de una frágil muñeca de oprcelana se tratase. En segundos el cuerpo de la chicacomenzó a reaccionar al estimulo.

-Mmm. Linda, te dejo, mi secuestrador me esta volviéndo loca con un delicioso masaje.

-De acuerdo cielo, disfruta de tu 'secuestro', cuídate.

-Adiós.

Cuando la comunicación termino, Ranma tomo la palabra.

-Dime niña, ¿quieres... probar mi servicio completo de masajes?

Le pregunto con voz totalmente seductora, y Akane se mordió el labio inferior.

-Temo... que si dejo que me hagas el 'servico completo', no voy a querer salir de aquí nunca.

-Y eso me encantaría niña, creéme que nada me haría mas feliz que tnerte aquí para siempre.

-No me tientes por favor, que soy capaz de tomarte la palabra..

Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del chico de la trenza, para seguir viendo ña película.

Pasaron 10 minutos, cuando Ranma volvió a hablar.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos ya a la cama?

-Si, vamos a dormir.

-Niña... yo no dije que ibamos precisamente a dormir.

Le dijo con mirada seductora y sin apartar a vista de los ojos color almendra de la pequeña chica que tenía al frente.

CONTINUARA...

Hola a todos!! Espero y este capitulo les haya gustado tambien, la verdad es que creo que esos 2 merecen estar juntos, y ¿qué me dicen de la reacción de Ukyo?, creo que la pobre esta pbsesionada con **MI** Ranma, pero ¿quién no? O ¿me equivoco chicas?, tu creo que la mayoría de ustedes comparten mi opinión, yera justo que el defendiera de Akane de esa... esa... (perdón, me emocione), bueno, sin mas que decir, cuidense mucho y **FELIZ NAVDAD** Y **AÑO NUEVO** A TODOS!! LOS AMO.

**Animgel:** Amiga de mi vida y de mi amor, espero y te la pases muy bien en compañía de tus seres queridos, y que santa te traiga todo lo que le pediste(jajaja), y preparate para mi posible visita a Pachuca en Julio, sabes que **TK1HC! BESOS**.

**AkaneKagome: **Linda, ¿qué te puedo decir? Te haz converitdo en una de mis amigas, asi que te agrdezco por ser parte de mi historia, espero y pases una muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo con tu familia y amigos, cudate y nos leemos el año que entra.

Igualmente a todos los que leen mi fic, **Freya, Nubithaking,** y los que me dedican un poquito de su valioso tiempo,les deseo **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO,**cuidense mucho, BESOS.


	15. Salida al Parque

Hola a todos! He vuelto, y creo que esta vez mejorada y con muchas energias positivas y buenos deseos para todos ustedes, espero que este año les vaya de maravilla, y que todo lo bueno que deseen a alguien, se les regrese el doble a ustedes. Bueno, sin mas rodeos, disfruten el fic.

**Capitulo 15: Salida al Parque.**

Después de una larga noche de pasión, Akane se despertó a las 10:00 a.m., se vistió con ropa deportiva de Ranma, mientras el seguía dormido, 0o almenos eso era lo que aparentaba, se recogió su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo, cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la apretaban contra sí.

-¿Vas a alguna parte niña?

Pregunto el dueño de dichos brazos con voz un poco adormilada, susurrándole al oído, y ella los tomo entrelazándolos con los de ella.

-Buenos días! ¿dormiste bien?

Le saludo ella girándose para quedar cara a cara con el, tomàndolo por el cuello y poniéndose de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz, para volver a decirle.

-Voy a correr un poco.

-Te acompaño, deja me visto y enseguida salimos.

-De acuerdo, te espero.

Ranma entro en el baño, se lavo la cara y se cepillo los dientes, después se puso un conjunto deportivo color negro con franjas blancas a los costados, salió del baño y se acercó a Akane.

-Listo, vamonos.

Bajaron las escaleras y Sue se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos días joven Ranma, señorita Tendo.

-Buenos días Sue, por favor solo dime Akane.

El ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida, y después miro a Ranma.

-Sue, iremos a correr, si llegan a venir mis padres o Ukyo, o alguién de su familia, no les digas que Akane esta aquí, y tampoco les digas donde estoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Como ordene joven Ranma.

Y Sue salió cumbo a la cocina. La pareja salio de la mansión Saotome, calentaron un poco el cuerpo con pequeños saltos en su lugar, mientras respiraban el aire fresco y se decidían a que lugar ir, Ranma fue quién hablo primero.

-¿Sabes? Hay un parque cerca de aquí, es grande y muy bonito, ¿quieres que vayamos ahí?

-Por supuesto que si, vamos.

Y se dirigieron al parque que se encontraba lleno de gente por ser 'domingo familiar', la pareja comenzó a trotar alrededor del parque, y había mas gente haciéndo todo tipo de ejercicios, desde correr, caminar, abdominales, etc.

Después de 45 minutos de trotar sin parar, decidiéron descansar un poco.

-¿Sabes que es una de las cosas que mas extraño?

Pregunto Akane, mirando a Ranma fijamente, mientras el solo arqueo una ceja dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Practicar las artes marciales, hace años que no lo hago.

-¿De verdad? ¿practicas artes marciales?

Pregunto el con cara de emoción e incredulidad, pues no creía posible que esa pequeña mujer que estaba a su lada dominara las artes y fueta violenta, y el rostro de Akane reflejaba curiosidad.

-Es incríble, yo también las practico desde pequeño.

El bello rostro de Akane se ilumino totlamente al oír tal confesión de un hombre que a simple vista parecía que solo se sabia dedicar a los negocios.

-¿En serio? y ¿en que te especializas?

-Pues... mi especialidad es el estilo libre.

Y Akane sonrio aún mas, ahora comenzaba a creer verdaderamente que Ranma y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro incluso antes de que naciéran.

-No te creo! Esa es mi especialidad también, mira que de verdad el mundo es pequeño, talvez deberíamos de tener un combate un día de estos.

-Y ¿qué te parece ahora mismo?

Akane le miro fijamente a los ojos, totalmente extrañada por la petición que Ranma le estaba haciendo.

-¿Un combate? ¿aquí? Estas loco.

-No, estoy bastante cuerpo, y si, aquí, el espacio nos sobra.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Akane decidió darle gusto a Ranma y accedió a tener un combate.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y se retiro lo suficiente de Akane, ambos tomaron posición de combate y las personas que estaban ahí se empezaron a juntar alrededor, Akane fue la primera en atacar y Ranma la esquivo fácilmente, pero el estaba sorprendido de la velocidad de la chica, en verdad era buena, ella seguía atacando y Ranma seguía esquivando, en un descuido Akane logro conectar una patada en el costado de Ranma, y amtes de el recibir de lleno el impacto, le tomo la pierna y la empujo, haciéndo que ña chica perdiera el equilibrio, y en la caída se llevo a Ranma junto con ella, quedando el encima de Akane.

-Te gane niña.

Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado y muy cerca de su hermoso rostro.

-Hiciste trampa.

Le contesto ella, totalmente embobada por la cercanía del rostro del chico de la trenza.

-Como sea, te gane.

Y tomando ventaja de la posición en la que se encontraban, la beso apasionadamente, olvidándose por completo de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, hsta que empezaron a escuchar aplausos y silbidos.

-Ranma... creo que estamos dando un show gratuito.

Le dijo Akane rompiendo el beso, muy sonrojada y observando a su alrededor, pero el seguía mirñandola tiernamente, totalmente enamorado.

-Y que? Déjalos, ya se cansaran.

-Ranma, es enserio, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

-De acuuerdo, tu ganas niña, vamonos ya.

Los 2 se levantaron, ya la gente se empezó a retirar del lugar, mientras la pareja emprendía rumbo a la casa de Ranma, al llegar, Sue los recibió.

-Buenas tardes joven, señorita.

-Hola Sue.

Respondió Akane al saludo del ama de llaves.

-Qué tal Sue! ¿alguna novedad?

-Pues si joven, hace rato vino su padre y pregunto por usted.

-Y ¿qué mas te dijo?

-Pues que iba a comunicarse con usted, solo eso.

-Bien, gracias Sue, puedes retirarte.

-Permiso.

Akane miro fijamente a Ranma, quien parecía que no le agrado nada la noticia de que su papa fuera a la casa, eso quería decir que Ukyo ya había hablado con ellos

-Bien... creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quiero causarte ningún problema, y menos con tus papas.

Dijo Akane sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos.

-Niña, por favor, tu nunca me causaras problemas.

-Pero... de cualquier forma, tengo que trabajar en la próxima columna, ya la he retrazado mucho.

Ranma dio un fuerte suspiro y tomo a Akane por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi, te llamare en cuanto me desocupe.

Ella lo miro como si lo tratara de seducir.

-Esa idea me agrada, claro que esperare tu llamada, ahora... ¿puedo darme una ducha antes de irme?

Ranma sonrio de medio lado y miro lujuriosamente a Akane, para después hablar roncamente.

-Y... ¿si nos duchamos juntos?

-Mmm, esa idea me fascina... pero si dejo que te duches conmigo, me vas a hacer orme muy tarde, y además, quiero ver un rato a mis amigas, las extraño mucho.

Ante las razones de Akane, Ranma levanto las manos al cielo en señal de rendición.

-Muy bien, tu ganas, te espero abajo.

Deposito un beso en la mejilla de la escritora , y tras recibirlo, ella se dirigió al baño.

Ranma bajo, entro a la cocina y le pidió a Sue que preparara algo ligero de comer, para que Akane se lo llevara a su casa, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de comer algo en todo el día, así que Sue se encargo de preparar una deliciosa ensalada de pollo con verduras y un aderezo especial, mientras la preparaba, Ranma le preguntaba que mas había dicho su padre.

-Sue, ¿estas segura de que mi padre no dijo nada mas?

-Si joven, solo dijo que el se comunicaria con usted.

-Pero, ¿no se oía o se veía molesto?

Sue-Lin puso cara de pensativa por unos segundos, como si trajera al presente aquel momento.

-Mm. Ahora que lo dice ... su tono era algo serio y salió dejñandome casi con la palabra en la boca.

Ranma tomo a su ama de llaves de las manos.

-Muchas gracias Sue, eres un encanto...bien, date prisa con la ensalada.

-Si joven.

Después de hablar con su ama de llaves, Ranma salió la cocina y entro al cuarto de la tv, tomo el control remoto y encendió el aparato, comenzo a cambiar de canal, sin encontrar nada interesante, en ese insatante Ranma escucho unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras, apago el televisor y fue en busca de la dueña de dichos pasos, y se topo con Akane, que llevaba el mismo vestido que el dñia que fueron a bailar, ya que no llevaba mas ropa, solo que el peinado era una simple cola de caballo atada a una trenza.

-Ya estoy lista.

Dijo mientras llegaba de Ranma, quin no le podia quitar la mirada de encima.

-Creo... que es hora de que me vaya.

Ranma reaccionó ante las palabras de Akane.

-Claro que no, no te vas a ir sola, yo te llevo y sin reproches niña, ya que fui yo quien te trajo aquí.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Dijo Akane mientras se dirigía a la salida, cuando noto que Ranma no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunto arqueando una ceja, y escucho como alguien le llamaba desde otro lado de la casa.

-Señorita Akane, niña Akane espere por favor.

Y Sue se acerco a prisa hasta donde estaba la pareja con una bolsa de plástico en mano.

-¿Que sucede Sue?

Le pregunto Akane mirando fijamente la bolsa.

-Tome, el joven Ranma me pidió que le preparara algo de comer, por que tenía el estómago vacío, así que le prepare una ensalada de pollo con verduras y un aderezo.

Le tendiío la bolsa a Akane, quien la recibió con uan sonrisa.

Así los 2 salieron de la mansión y abordaron el auto de Ranma, en el camino el celular de Ranma sonó, observó la pantalla y miró a Akane.

-Es mi padre.

Ella solo levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia y Ranma contesto.

-Hola.

-Hijo! ¿se puede saber donde estuviste toda la mañana?

La voz del señor Saotome se escuchaba seria, y Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane.

-Tranquilo viejo, salí a correr, es todo.

-Pues tu ama de llaves no me quiso decir a donde habias ido.

-Si, por que yo le dije que no le dijera a nadie...y bien, ¿se te ofrece algo viejo?

La voz de Ranma de escuchaba seria, pero xon toda la naturalidad posible, y Akane prestaba atención disimuladamente a la conversación.

-No viejo, no tengo nada que hacer...si claro que puedo... de acuerdo, lso alcanzo allá... aja a las 3:00 de acuerdo, nos vemos... adiós.

Corto la comunicación y suspiró fuertemente en señal de frustración.

-¿Sucede algo?

Pregunto Akane mirando a Ranma a la cara, mientras el se dedicaba a ver el camino.

-Lo que me temía, mis papas quieren hablar conmigo.

-Y... ¿qué les piensas decir?

Akane comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su larga cabellera negri-azul, eso lo hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

-Pues les diré la verdad, pero tu no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien niña, lo prometo.

Cinco minutos mas tarde de la llamada de Ranma con su padre, la pareja se encontraba frente al departamento de Akane.

-Bien... aquí me quedo, suerte con tus papas.

-Gracias niña, la voy a necesitar, te prometo que en cuanto termine con ellos, vengo a verte.

-¿Lo prometes?

Akane puso voz de niña chiquita y empezó a brincar en su lugar de la emoción, el... simplemente adoro verla así.

-Te lo prometo.

-Entonces aquí te espero

Y se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios, y Ranma subió a su auto y se dirigió al lugar donde se vería con sus padres.

CONTINUARA...

Hola amigas de mi vida!! Quiero desearles un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todas y los chicos tambien.

**Animgel:** Amiga de mi vida y de mi corazón, gracias por tu llamada del día 31, me emociono mucho, y por paoyarme y por dejarme kilométricos reviews, TK1HC Y 1 MAS!

**Akanekagome:** Linda, gracias de todo corazón por leer mi fic, y por ser de las primeras en dejarme review, y por hacerme reír, simepre dices algo que me hace carcajearme, asi que besos.


	16. La Mujer que Amo

**Capitulo 16: La mujer que Amo.**

Cuando Akane entro a su departamento, escucho los mensajes que tenia en su contestadora.

**1-Sandra:L**_**inda! ¿Cómo estas? Espero y la hayas pasado genial, solo te llamo para decirte que te esperamos en la cafetería a las 4:30, si puedes háblame, chao.**_

_**2-Minerva: ¿Akane? Cielo ¿estas bien? Llámame, nos juntaremos en la cafetería, bye.**_

_**3-Charline: Querida! ¿Cómo estuvo tu 'secuestro'? tienes que decirnos todo con lujo de detalles, estaremos en la cafetería, besos.**_

-Genial! Ahora tendré que hablarles a las 3.

Se decía Akane a si misma mientras sacaba la ensalada de la bolsa y la colocaba en la mesa.

-Mm., esto se ve delicioso.

Llevo la comida a la sala y regreso a la cocina nuevamente por un refresco, entro otra vez a la sala y se sentó frente al televisor, tomo el control remoto y la encendió en el canal de videos musicales, su favorito.

En otra parte de la cuidad, Ranma se encontraba estacionando su coche en el restaurante donde se encontraban sus padres, el chico del vallet-parking se acerco y tomo las llaves para llevarse el auto, Ranma entro al lugar y el capitán de los meseros inmediatamente le dio el pase.

-Bienvenido Señor Saotome, pase por favor.

Le decía, mientras otro mesero lo dirigía hacia la mesa de sus padres.

-Hijo! ¿Cómo estas? Me da gusto verte.

Lo saludo su madre.

-Madre, estoy bien ¿y tu?

Le devolvió Ranma el saludo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Hijo, que gusto verte.

-Viejo! ¿Qué tal los E.U.?

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

Padre e hijo se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Siéntense ya, tengo hambre.

Decía la señora Nodoka a sus 2 hombres, quienes le obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Bien hijo, no andaré con rodeos, la razón por la cual te hemos citado aquí es para saber de tu propia boca, que fue lo que paso entre Ukyo y tú.

Le pregunto Genma, a su único hijo con el rostro serio y preocupado.

-Mi amor… Ukyo ya nos contó lo que paso en tu casa, y no creo que eso sea correcto, tu estas comprometido con ella y no esta bien que…

Ranma interrumpió a su madre antes de que esta le diera un sermón moralista, como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

-Mama… yo no amo a Ukyo, y si estoy comprometido con ella no es por voluntad propia, fue por una imposición tuya y de mi padre, además yo le dicho mil veces que no la amo, y… mama, ella es casi una niña.

En ese instante el mesero llego con el menú para la familia Saotome, se los entrego y espero a que ordenaran. Una vez ordenada y servida la comida, continuaron con la conversación.

-De acuerdo hijo, entiendo tu punto, pero eso de meter a una chica a tu casa ¡por Dios!

Dijo Genma golpeando la mesa y haciendo sonar los cubiertos.

-Papa… Akane no es una chica cualquiera, y yo estaba saliendo con ella antes de que Ukyo regresara de Okinawa.

-¿Dónde la conociste?

Preguntó Nodoka muy interesada en la chica que tenia loco a su hijo.

-La conocí en un evento de caridad para recaudar fondos para el orfanato al que asistí hace como 3 semanas, tiene 26 años y es escritora, por no mencionar que es hermosa.

-Entonces ¿es de nuestra clase?

Volvió a preguntar Nodoka, para la gente como los Saotome, importaba mucho la clase social de las personas, pero ellos eran un poco más abiertos de criterio. La paciencia de Ranma llego a su límite con la pregunta de su madre, y el trato de no alzarle la voz.

-No madre… no es de nuestra clase, pero tiene un buen estilo de vida, es una mujer muy trabajadora y le apasiona lo que hace.

-Hijo, pero tu sabes que nuestra clase…

-No viejo, nuestra clase nada, acaso ¿no pueden entender que Akane es la mujer que amo?, eso es lo único que me importa.

Y Ranma se levantó de la silla enojado y dejo la servilleta en la mesa.

-Yo me retiro, permiso, y cuando hayan aceptado mi decisión platicamos.

Salio del lugar a toda prisa, dejando a sus padres con los ojos abiertos.

-Querido ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto Nodoka a su esposo, mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo se cielo, tal vez… hay que darle una oportunidad a la chica, no perdemos nada.

-Tal vez tengas razón Genma… tal ves si.

El chico de la trenza iba por la carretera rumbo a la casa de Akane a toda velocidad, tomo su celular y marco a la casa de la escritora, 1 tono, 2 tonos…

-Hola.

-Que tal niña?

A Akane se le ilumino el rostro al recibir la llamada de Ranma, pero le extraño que lo hubiera hecho tan pronto.

-¿Como te fue con tus papas?

-Mejor te lo digo en persona, voy a tu departamento.

-Bien, aquí te espero.

-Ya no estoy tan lejos.

-Ranma… te oyes molesto.

Ranma iba tan rápido y tan enfocado en su furia y en la voz de Akane, que no se fijo cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo, se paso la luz y otro carro lo embistió, recibiendo Ranma el golpe, al otro lado de la línea, Akane escucho lo ocurrido y también escucho como Ranma gritaba.

-Ranma! ¿Estas bien? Ranmaaaaaaa.

Pasados 20 minutos, un oficial de policía le notificó a Akane por teléfono, ya que revisaron el celular de Ranma, y fue el primer número que se encontraba ahí, le avisaron en que hospital estaba, y emprendió rumbo en taxi al hospital.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle?

Le pregunto la recepcionista del hospital ala chica de cabello negri-azul.

-Que tal, busco a un paciente, se llama Saotome, Ranma, tuvo un accidente de auto.

-Un segundo por favor.

La recepcionista comenzó a teclear en su PC para buscar la información.

-Ah! Si, esta en la habitación 102, esta fuera de peligro, pero con varias lesiones.

-Puedo verlo?

-Si claro, tome el ascensor, en el primer piso.

-Gracias.

Y Akane se dirigió al ascensor y presiono el botón con el numero 1, cuando este anuncio su llegada al primer piso, ella salio corriendo en busca de la habitación de Ranma, la cual por suerte no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar, desesperada, entro sin pedir permiso y lo vio ahí, dormido y con varios golpes.

-Ranma, ¿estas bien?, por favor háblame.

Le decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos y besaba su frente, poco a poco, Ranma comenzó a reaccionar al sonido de la voz de Akane, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Niña… estas aquí.

-Claro que si, no podía dejarte solo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, me alegra que estés aquí, gracias… te amo.

Su voz se escuchaba bajita, sentía que si hablaba alto reventaría por el esfuerzo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Ranma.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

-Hijo mío, ¿estas bien?

-Muchacho, ¿Qué te paso?

Los padres de Ranma entraron desesperados, querían ver a su hijo de inmediato.

-Hola mama, viejo, estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Les decía Ranma a sus padres, quienes no pudieron evitar ver a Akane, y en especial que Ranma la tuviera tomada de la mano, el chico de la trenza se dio cuenta de ello y hablo.

-Mama… viejo… ella es Akane, niña… ellos son mis padres, Nodoka y Genma Saotome.

-Un placer conocerlos señores Saotome.

Dijo la chica acercándose hacia ellos para ofrecerles la mano.

-Mucho gusto Akane.

Saludo Nodoka, devolviéndole el gesto a la joven.

-Encantado Akane.

Genma hizo lo mismo que su esposa y le devolvió el saludo a Akane.

-Me hubiera encantado que se conocieran en otra situación.

Decía Ranma sonriendo y pidiéndole a Akane que volviera a su lado.

Segundos después Ranma les platicaba como había ocurrido el accidente, cuando el celular de Akane sonó.

-Lo siento, debo atender, permiso.

Akane salio de la habitación de Ranma y contesto la llamada.

-Hola.

-Cielo, ¿Dónde estas? Te estamos esperando.

Al otro lado de la línea estaba Minerva.

-Hola cielo, perdón pero… podrías disculparme con las demás, no voy a poder llegar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto la pelirroja a su pequeña amiga.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Ranma tuvo un accidente de auto, y estoy en el hospital con el.

-OH Dios mío! ¿Esta bien?

-Minerva se asusto por la noticia que le había dado Akane.

-Descuida, esta bien, solo se rompió algunos huesos, pero nada grave.

-Me alegro, y no te preocupes, yo les digo a las chicas que no vendrás, dale un saludo a Ranma y tu cuídate, cualquier cosa, llámame por favor.

-Claro que si cielo, adiós.

-Chao.

Al terminar la comunicación, Akane abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ranma y asomo solamente la cabeza.

-Se puede?

-Claro niña, pasa.

Le respondió Ranma y la chica entro y se coloco a un lado de el.

-Era Minerva, lo que pasa es que quedamos de vernos en la cafetería, pero me disculpe con ellas… por cierto, te mandan saludos.

-Que lindas, diles que yo también, pero si quieres ve con ellas, diviértete.

Le dijo el chico de la trenza a Akane, pues a el no le gustaría que Akane dejara de ver a sus amigas, solo por estarlo cuidando.

-No, les dije que me quedaría contigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, y no quiero reproches señor Saotome.

La voz de Akane se escucho tierna, pero a la vez con cierto aire de mando, y Ranma no tuvo opción mas que aceptar, y claro que el no podía negar que la idea de que Akane se quedara con el le encantaba, y el sonrió ante el gesto de amor y nobleza que ella le estaba demostrando en ese momento, y hay que decir que a los padres de Ranma, también les pareció maravilloso, y pensaron que tal vez no se arrepentirían de darle una oportunidad a la chica.

-Bueno muchacho, nosotros nos vamos, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos.

-Claro que si viejo, estaré bien, me quedo en excelentes manos.

Y Akane se sonrojo por el comentario de Ranma, ya que el la estaba viendo de reojo, y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Nos vemos hijo, cuídate por favor, y no olvides llamarnos.

-Si madre, ya dejen de preocuparse.

-Bien… nos vamos, mucho gusto Akane.

-Adiós linda.

Se despidieron los padres de Ranma de la joven.

-Hasta pronto señor y señora Saotome.

Les contesto la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras los padres del joven dejaban la habitación, dejando sola a la pareja.

Por un momento, la curiosidad invadió a Akane, y ella quería preguntarle que había pasado entre el y sus padres, pero decidió no decir nada y esperar a que fuera el quien se lo dijera, así que se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y suspiro, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír y le pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo niña?

Akane se apresuro a reaccionar, se sintió como niña pequeña que ha sido descubierta haciendo algo malo.

-No, no pasa nada ¿Por qué?

-Niña… te conozco, se que algo te pasa.

La chica sonrió débilmente, supo que todo estaba perdido, y suspiro de nuevo.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.

Le dijo levantando las manos al cielo en señal de rendición.

-Lo que pasa es que conocer a tus papas me puso nerviosa, es todo.

Ranma quería reír a carcajada abierta, pero sus huesos rotos se lo impidieron, así que solo rió débilmente.

-Akane… pareces una adolescente, tranquila ¿si?, además, les caíste bien.

Le dijo el mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y la encendía.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Te lo aseguro, ya no te preocupes.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

-Mira niña…

Ranma le explico a Akane lo que sus papas pensaban respecto a ella, le dijo que habían decidido comprometerlo con Ukyo por que no lo veían interesado en ninguna chica, y quien mas que alguien cercano para ser la esposa de Ranma Saotome, pero también le dijeron que con el accidente, se dieron cuenta de que Akane en verdad era especial para el, y que ella parecía sentir lo mismo por el, así… que habían decidido hablar con los padres de Ukyo, y darle una oportunidad a Akane.

Tras 25 minutos de plática, Ranma se quedo profundamente dormido, debido a los sedantes que le dieron, y Akane pidió una cobija a una de las enfermeras y se acomodo en la silla a un lado de Ranma.

**CONTINUARA….**


	17. Enfermera Particular

**Capitulo 17: Enfermera Particular.**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron, el paciente de la habitación 102 se despertaba lentamente, se froto los ojos para aclararse la vista e inmediatamente busco a la pequeña mujer que había pasado la noche a su lado, encontrándola hecha bolita, cubierta hasta arriba en la incomoda silla. El millonario Saotome sonrió y se dedico a ver solamente el bulto que estaba ahí por varios minutos, ya que a la joven no se veía la cara, dio gracias al cielo por haberla encontrado y sonrió de nuevo, varios minutos después, Akane comenzó a moverse, bostezo fuertemente y se descubrió la cara, acto seguido se froto los ojos, encontrándose con los azul-grisáceo de Ranma que la observaban divertido.

-Buenos días niña.

-Mjh, hola! ¿Dormiste bien?

Le devolvió ella el saludo, preguntándole con voz aun somnolienta, mientras acomodaba sus huesos por medio de estiramiento.

-No, recién vengo despertando yo también, y tu ¿dormiste bien?

-La verdad… no, esa silla es muy incomoda.

Le respondió ella frunciendo el ceño al recordar la noche que había pasado en la mencionada silla. Ranma se carcajeo por la cara de dolor que puso Akane.

-Me hubieras pedido que te dejara dormir conmigo.

-Claro que no, tu estas lastimado, y tu sabes que yo me muevo mucho.

-Como gustes.

Ranma suspiro y miro fijamente a Akane.

-Espero no quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

Afortunadamente, Ranma solo estuvo 2 días mas en el hospital, gracias a la resistencia de su cuerpo por el ejercicio que practicaba, y además los golpes no fueron tan fuertes como parecían en un principio.

El día que lo dieron de alta, Akane lo acompaño a su casa, y el le pidió que se quedara con el hasta que sanara completamente, petición a la cual ella acepto gustosa, así que se convirtió en su enfermera particular, por un mes, tiempo en el cual no había visto a sus amigas, solo se comunicaba con ellas vía telefónica y por Internet, y se había enterado de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: 1- Parecía que Shinnosuke le pediría matrimonio a Charline 2-Stan estaba estrenando novio, un modelo muy atractivo según Minerva, mientras ella seguía con Hiroshi, y 3- Sandra había encontrado a Kuno con otra en la cama.

Una tarde, mientras Akane se encontraba escribiendo su próxima columna, recibió una llamada de Sandra.

-Hola.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo estas?

La saludo la rubia del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien cielo, y ustedes ¿Qué tal?

-Pues aquí extrañándote mucho, bueno, te llamo para saber si nos podemos ver hoy.

A Akane le alegro la invitación, y no lo pensó 2 veces para aceptar con gusto.

-Claro que si! Dime donde y yo las alcanzo ahí.

En ese instante Ranma pasaba por ahí, y le pregunto que con quien hablaba, a lo que ella le respondió que con Sandra, y el le quito el teléfono a la joven escritora.

-Sandra, hola soy yo.

-Querido! Que gusto oírte, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias a una hermosa enfermera que me ha cuidado de maravilla.

-Me alegro.

Y los 2 comenzaron a carcajearse, y Akane solo se limito a sonreír, le agradaba que sus amigas se llevaran tan bien con su pareja, por eso las adoraba.

-No pude evitar meterme donde no me llaman, pero me imagino que quieren ver a Akane ¿cierto?

-Si, es cierto.

Le respondió Sandra afirmando lo dicho por Ranma.

-Bueno pues… que les parece, si mejor vienen aquí a mi casa.

Decía el chico de la trenza mientras observaba como la cara de Akane se ilumino con una bella sonrisa de esas que el adoraba ver.

-¿Todos?

Pregunto Sandra, muy sorprendida ante la invitación del millonario.

-Si, todos, me gustaría mucho verlos.

-De acuerdo, dame la dirección.

Ranma se encargo de darle le dirección a Sandra, y Akane sonreía complacida, mientras seguía tecleando su columna.

Tras cortar comunicación, Akane miro a Ranma totalmente enamorada y le susurro un **'gracias, te amo'**, que se escucho seductor.

Una hora después, el timbre de la mansión Saotome se escucho, y Sue-Lin corrió a abrir, mientras Akane, quien iba a pocos centímetros detrás de ella se paro a un escaso metro de distancia y espero a ver a los invitados, cuando vio a sus amigas, grito de la emoción, y ellas hicieron lo mismo.

-Ahhhh! Chicas, no saben cuanto las he extrañado.

Las 4 se unieron en un abrazo de grupo, cuando entraron los caballeros, incluido Kuno. En cuestión de minutos todos se encontraban en el comedor, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida preparada por Sue, cuando a Akane la invadió la curiosidad.

-Sandra, ¿Qué paso entre Kuno y tu? Creí que…

Le preguntaba Akane a su amiga, que se encontraba a un lado de ella, hablando por lo bajo, para que el susodicho en cuestión no escuchara.

-Creíste bien cielo, lo que pasa es que Kuno y yo hablamos y me pidió que le diera otra oportunidad.

Sandra se encargo de que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de la plática entre ella y Akane, ya que la rubia no conocía la palabra **discreción**.

-Querida… ¿podrías olvidarte del tema?

Le suplico Kuno a Sandra, observándola fijamente, ya que a el le daba vergüenza que se lo estuvieran recordando a cada rato.

-Lo siento Kuno, fui yo quien no debió preguntar.

Se disculpo la escritora, queriendo lograr que el tema quedara en el olvido.

Platicaron por un largo rato, y de pronto Shinnosuke pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

-Su atención por favor…

Todos callaron ante la petición del joven doctor, y el prosiguió.

-Como todos ustedes saben, Charline y yo llevamos tiempo saliendo, y saben que la amo, por eso quiero que sean testigos de lo que voy a hacer, y mas ustedes 3 chicas, sepan que la amo de verdad, se los digo por que se que las 3 son muy importantes para ella.

En ese momento, Shinnosuke saco una pequeña caja negra y se arrodillo ante Charline.

-Charline Miura… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La joven pintora se quedo boquiabierta mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca y empezaba a llorar, mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban.

-Shinnosuke… yo… si, si quiero casarme contigo.

Shinnosuke tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de Charline, una vez colocado, el doctor se levanto y beso tiernamente a su ahora prometida, mientras Sue entraba a la cocina con un delicioso pastel de chocolate como postre.

Después de tan emotivo momento, todos se fueron al cuarto de juegos a jugar billar, Akane se quedo atrás y Minerva la acompaño.

-Cielo, te noto algo preocupada, ¿pasa algo?

Pregunto Akane a su amiga pelirroja.

-No lo se, lo que pasa es que no me parece bien que Sandra siga con Kuno, después de lo que le hizo.

-Lo se, te entiendo, pero es su decisión y nosotros no podemos hacer nada… solo espero y no termine lastimada.

Le decía Akane a Minerva, observando como los demás entraban a la enorme sala de juegos.

-Yo también lo espero linda… yo también.

Ambas llegaron con los demás y cada quien se coloco al lado de su pareja, y decidieron hacer una especie de tornero de billar de parejas. El juego se ponía cada vez mas emocionante, y tras varias horas de juego, los ganadores fueron sorpresivamente Charline y Shinnosuke..

Aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos, Charline se acerco hacia sus amigas para hacerles una gran pregunta.

-Chicas… quiero pedirles algo.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

Pregunto Minerva.

-¿Quieren ser… mis damas de honor?

Y todas se miraron la una a la otra, mientras Charline las observaba con curiosidad, finalmente Minerva hablo.

-Solo si prometes que **NO** nos harás vestirnos de encaje y holanes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, el encaje es molesto y los holanes son exagerados.

Apoyo Sandra el punto de vista de la pelirroja, y Akane tomo la palabra.

-Linda, ellas tienen razón, además te voy a pedir que tampoco nos pidas colores rosas o fucsias, ¿si?

-De acuerdo, no se vestirán como muñecas, lo prometo.

Ante los comentarios de sus amigas, Charline sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y las demás soltaron una sonora carcajada y se le echaron encima para abrazarla, mientras los caballeros las observaban con cara de **'no entiendo nada'**.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo sobre el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor, a Akane se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

-Chicas, recuerden que en unas semanas será el cumpleaños de Charline.

-Es cierto! Casi lo olvido.

Dijo Minerva dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

Pregunto Sandra mirando fijamente a las demás.

-Pues… yo había pensado ir a Yokohama, ¿Qué les parece?

Sugirió Akane, y todas aceptaron. Cada vez que alguna de ellas cumplía años, lo celebraban saliendo de la cuidad por un día entero, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

En ese momento Ranma se acerco hacia ellas y les pregunto.

-¿De que tanto hablan ustedes?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que próximamente será el cumpleaños de Charline, y nos iremos a Yokohama a celebrarlo.

Le respondió Akane tomándolo del brazo.

-Vaya, que lindo regalo, y ¿podemos ir nosotros?

Pregunto mirando a los otros chicos que estaban escuchando la conversación disimuladamente.

-Mm, lo siento, pero los cumpleaños de nosotras los celebramos solamente las 4, es un día de chicas.

Le dijo Minerva a Ranma, quien al escuchar la respuesta puso cara de puchero, provocando una carcajada entre las 4.

-Bien… ustedes ganan, no seré yo quien las obligue a romper la tradición.

-Gracias, te amo.

Dijo Akane, y se acerco para besarle la comisura de los labios.

El día había sido largo y agotador, pero Akane estaba satisfecha por que vio a sus amigas y compartieron un hermoso día, además de la excelente noticia de que su amiga Charline se casaría. Akane se pregunto si ella llegaría a tener la suerte de Charline, y se casaría en un futuro no muy lejano, si no era con Ranma no importaba, pero en el fondo lo deseaba de todo corazón pues se había enamorado completamente de el, y no le gustaría perderlo.

-¿Sucede algo niña?

Le pregunto el chico de la trenza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? No nada, solo que me da mucho gusto que Charline se vaya a casar, estoy muy feliz por ella.

-Si me lo imagino, pero se que algo mas me estas ocultando niña, recuerda que te conozco bien.

A Akane no le quedo de otra mas que confesarle a Ranma lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que a mi me gustaría estar en el lugar de Charline, no se, lucir un hermoso anillo, decirle a todo el mundo que voy a casarme, andar de arriba para abajo con los preparativos, no se… me gustaría pasar por todo eso.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado mientras se colocaba su ropa de dormir, se acerco lentamente a Akane y la tomo de las manos, entrelazándolas con las de el y la miro fijamente.

-Niña... te entiendo, créeme, si tu quieres nos casamos mañana mismo, solo quiero que estés segura de que cuando te quieras casar, es por que de verdad deseas hacerlo, no solamente por el momento que esta viviendo Charline, para dar un paso así, hay que estar totalmente seguros, a mí me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no lo dudes.

-Lo se, lo se… no es como si me urgiera casarme ni nada de eso, no soy de las que si no se casan antes de los 30 ya son solteronas para toda la vida, a mi me gusta mi estilo de vida, pero también…no quiero estar sola para siempre.

Le dijo Akane a Ranma manteniendo siempre la vista en el suelo, como si de repente este se hubiera convertido en un punto de atracción, no quería que Ranma pensara que ella lo quería atar.

-Te entiendo niña, de verdad que yo te entiendo, pero ya tendremos tiempo de planear un futuro juntos, te lo prometo… ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

-Claro, vamos a dormir, buenas noches Ranma.

Los 2 se metieron en la cama, Akane le dio la espalda a Ranma, y el la abrazo, pegando su cuerpo al de ella mientras la chica se amoldaba a la figura de el, para después de 10 minutos, quedarse profundamente dormida.

**CONTINUARA….**

Hola a todos! Ojala y este capitulo les haya gustado, en verdad me sentí mal por Akane, no es que ella quiera casarse mañana mismo o algo por el estilo, es solo que… díganme si me equivoco chicas, cuando una amiga nuestra esta por casarse, ¿apoco no nos dan ganas de casarnos a nosotras también? ¿Me equivoco? O ¿solo a mi me paso?

Bueno, espero sus reviews y que me digan lo que piensan respecto a lo que les pregunte, saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, BESOS.

PD: Aquí queda aclarado que Shinnosuke es doctor, es que al principio no había dicho a que se dedicaba, gomen, ahora si, bye.


	18. Viaje a Yokohama

**CAPITULO 18: Viaje a Yokohama.**

El tema del matrimonio había quedado en el pasado, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Charline se comprometió con Shinnosuke, Akane ya no había vuelto a comentar nada del tema con Ranma, pues no quería que el sintiera que ella lo estaba obligando a pedirle que se casara con el, así que prefirió no mencionar nada mas, solo se limitaba acompañar a Charline a ver lo de las invitaciones y el vestido, así como el de las damas de honor.

Akane se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Ranma, preparando su maleta para irse a Yokohama, cuando el entro y la tomo por la cintura.

-Espero y te diviertas mucho niña, no olvides traerme un recuerdo.

-No lo olvidare, te lo prometo, pero tu prométeme que pensaras en mi, aunque solo me voy por un día ¿si?

-Te lo juro, te esperare ansioso… ¿quieres que te lleve a la casa de Sandra?

Le pregunto acercándose seductoramente a su rostro para besar sus labios dulcemente.

-No, no es necesario, ella vendrá por mí con el chofer de Kuno.

De repente Akane suspiro fuertemente, captando la atención de Ranma.

-Aun no logro entender como es que sigue con el después de lo que le hizo, perdona que lo diga, se que es tu amigo, pero yo lo hubiera mandado al demonio en ese mismo instante.

-Descuida, a mi también me sorprendió que Kuno hiciera eso, yo lo veía tan serio e interesado en Sandra, que jamás me imagine que fuera a hacer algo así.

En ese momento el ruido de una bocina se escucho.

-Bien… creo que ya me voy, llegaremos pronto por que nos iremos en el avión privado de Kuno, el también va por que tiene unos asuntos que atender allá, te llamo en cuanto llegue al hotel, TE AMO.

Ranma acompaño a Akane a la salida, subió el equipaje en la cajuela de la limosina y se despidieron con un beso en los labios.

-Diviértete niña.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

La limosina arranco saliendo de la mansión Saotome, y Ranma entro en ella con cara de tristeza, le pidió a Sue que le preparara algo de comer y se fue al cuarto de televisión.

-Linda, ¿Dónde esta Kuno?

Pregunto Akane a Sandra, quien se iba maquillando y vestía un precioso conjunto que consistía en un pantalón y una blusa rosa, con un escote bastante pronunciado, que la hacia verse hermosa.

-El nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto, ahí es donde tiene el avión.

-Ya veo… cielo, no quiero que te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿por que sigues con el?, acaso no te dolió lo que te hizo, y perdóname que me ponga así, pero te recuerdo que cuando sucedió lo mío con Ranma, ustedes reaccionaron igual.

Sandra dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro fijamente a Akane.

-Querida, claro que me dolió, pero ya te dije que Kuno y yo hablamos y me pidió perdón, una oportunidad no se le niega a nadie, además… mira lo que me dio.

Sandra le mostró a Akane un hermoso anillo con un enorme diamante de los mas caros que había en el mundo, la escritora se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la joya.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿te vas a casar con el?

-Bueno, así como que casar… no lo se, no creo estar lista, pero es un compromiso que me hizo, para jurarme que no me volverá a engañar.

-Bien linda, es tu decisión, solo espero que no te vuelvan a lastimar, así que si tu eres feliz, yo también.

Y las 2 se abrazaron, cuando el chofer les anunció que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, ambas se soltaron y bajaron del auto, siendo ayudadas por el chofer, y otra persona mas para bajar el equipaje, Charline y Minerva ya se encontraban ahí esperándolas.

-Bien, Kuno ya esta arriba, así que andando.

Les dijo Sandra, y las 4 entraron emocionadas al avión, pues seria la primera vez que viajarían en un avión privado.

En menos tiempo de lo habitual, las chicas se encontraban en el hotel, siendo guiadas por un chico hasta sus habitaciones, se ducharon y bajaron al comedor, Kuno se reuniría con ellas minutos después, ya que tenia muchas llamadas que hacer, pues el no iba en plan de diversión, si no por negocios.

Las 4 se sentaron en una enorme mesa y Akane tomo su celular.

-Chicas, discúlpenme tengo que hablarle a Ranma, le prometí que le hablaría en cuanto llegara al hotel.

**-**Adelante cielo.

Le dijo Minerva recibiendo un vaso con agua de un mesero, Akane marco el numero de la casa de Ranma, 1 tono, 2 tonos, 3 tonos…

-Hola.

-Ranma! Soy yo, ya estoy aquí, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola niña! Pues estoy aquí extrañándote, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Pregunto el chico de la trenza a Akane.

-Estuvo bien, el avión de Kuno es muy rápido, ahora estamos apunto de comer y después iremos al casino del hotel… me encantaría que estuvieras aquí.

-A mi también me encantaría niña, pero quede de verme con mis padres, me invitaron a comer a su casa, y sabes que ya tengo tiempo de no verlos.

-Bueno, me los saludas por favor, y te llamo en cuanto llegue a Nerima ¿si?, te amo.

-Yo también te amo niña, cuídate mucho, adiós.

Cortaron comunicación y Kuno llego con las damas.

-Que tal señoritas? Espero que disfruten su estancia en el hotel.

-Gracias por traernos en tu avión Kuno.

Dijo Charline.

-No agradezcan, estoy a sus ordenes.

En ese instante una hermosa dama se acerco a Kuno saludándolo con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Kuno Tatewaki, que gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo, bienvenido a Yokohama.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada atónita de las 4 chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

-Hola Nabiri, que gusto verte de nuevo.

Al ver que no hubo ninguna presentación, Sandra decidió presentarse sola ante la dama que estaba con **SU** pareja.

-Hola, yo soy Sandra, mucho gusto.

-¿Qué tal?

Fue lo que la rubia recibió como respuesta al saludo.

-Chicas ordenen lo que quieran, corre por mi cuenta, yo tengo que ir a la habitación.

Se despidió Kuno de las 4 chicas, y siendo acompañado por la bella joven que estaba a su lado, dejando a Sandra con la boca abierta.

-No lo puedo creer, es… imposible.

Decía Charline a Sandra, con la boca casi desencajada y en forma de 'O'.

-Creo que te dije que esto no era buena idea Sandra.

Le recrimino Minerva a la rubia, pues ninguna de las 3 estaban de acuerdo en que ella le hubiera dado otra oportunidad a Kuno, por que según ellas:**'El hombre que te engaña una vez, lo seguirá haciendo siempre.'** Y no querían que Sandra sufriera de nueva cuenta.

-Y yo que pensaba ponerme el regalo que me dio.

Les dijo ella, mirándolas fijamente y buscando algo en su bolso.

-¿Qué, acaso no te dio el anillo solamente?

Pregunto Akane, mientras miraba a Minerva y a Charline.

-¿Un anillo?

Pregunto Charline con mucha curiosidad.

-Si, Kuno le dio un hermoso anillo a Sandra, con un gran diamante.

Respondió la escritora, haciendo señas con ambas manos, como si el diamante fuera exageradamente grande.

-Pues no, no solamente me dio el anillo, también me dio esto…

Y saco una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y saco una pequeña prenda intima color negro, con unas pequeñas piedras que simulaban ser diamantes.

-¿Qué es?

Minerva tomo la prenda y la observo con curiosidad, ya que no le encontraba forma alguna, y Akane se la quito de las manos y la extendió.

-Sandra… esto debió de haber costado muy caro, Minerva, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, esto es una tanga, y las piedras, son las que van por la parte de atrás.

-Ah! Dijo Charline muy asombrada, para mirar a la rubia con cara de dolor.

-Y ¿no te lastimara traer… ESO ahí adentro?

-Pues no lo se linda, lo voy a intentar, y si me molesta, me la quito y ya esta.

Fue lo que Sandra respondió, tomo la prenda y la volvió a guardar en su caja, y de ahí la coloco de nuevo en su bolso.

Tras un delicioso desayuno, las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y vestirse para ir a pasear por la cuidad, llegada la noche se vistieron para ir al casino, Sandra usaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, con delgados tirantes, y un escote discreto, Minerva, llevaba un traje de pantalón y saco en color café, Akane llevaba un vestido largo, color vino, y un escote muy pronunciado, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Las chicas acordaron verse en la mesa de **'Black Jack'**, y Charline aun no llegaba, se disponían a observar como se jugaba, cuando Minerva abrió los ojos como platos y solo se limito a darles un pequeño codazo a sus amigas. Akane y Sandra voltearon hacia donde estaba viendo Minerva, y reaccionaron igual que ella, abriendo lo ojos de par en par, cuando vieron a Charline acercarse con un hermoso vestido color salmón, que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, el cabello suelto ondulado y unos zapatos blancos y un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, en realidad se veía hermosa.

-Listo! Vamos a jugar.

Les dijo la cumpleañera a sus 3 amigas en cuanto se coloco al lado de ellas, mientras ellas no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto, mirándolas una a una, sin entender por que la miraban así.

-Cielo, te ves… bellísima.

Le dijo Minerva saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba.

-Linda… felicidades, estas increíble.

-Querida, feliz cumpleaños, te ves genial.

Le dijeron Sandra y Akane respectivamente, para después las 4 unirse en un abrazo de grupo, ante las miradas de los jugadores del casino.

-Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad.

La pintora agradeció el gesto de sus mejores amigas, y volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, vamos a apostar algo ¿si?

Y las 4 fueron a la ruleta, cuando Minerva se decidió a jugar, y aposto una cantidad grande.

-Cielo, ¿estas segura de que quieres apostar todo eso?

Pregunto Akane visiblemente preocupada a su amiga pelirroja.

-Seguro, además si quieres ganar en grande, debes apostar en grande.

-De acuerdo, es tu dinero.

Por fortuna, Minerva gano y las demás gritaron emocionadas, y Minerva volvió a colocar su ficha en un numero, y aposto otra cantidad, que fue menor que la anterior, la ruleta giro, y al detenerse, cayo en otro numero.

-Bueno… no puedes ganar siempre.

Dijo la abogada y dejo que alguien más jugara, y se fueron a la mesa donde se lanzan los dados, cuando unos señores gordos y feos se sentaron a jugar.

-Oye, linda…

Y Akane volteo hacia ellos.

-¿Es a mi?

Pregunto mientras se llevaba el dedo índice y lo apuntaba hacia ella misma.

-Si a ti, ¿quieres soplar mis dados para darme suerte?

-Oh! No, no lo creo, yo no atraigo la buena suerte… ¿Por qué no dejas que ella le sople?, es la cumpleañera.

Decía, mientras tomaba a Charline por el brazo y la acercaba hasta ella.

-No, escoge a la sexy, no a la otra, escoge a la chaparrita de pelo negriazul.

Le decía el otro hombre a su amigo que iba a apostar.

-No pequeña, quiero que soples tú, vamos

-Esta bien, esta bien.

Akane se acerco al hombre y soplo a los dados, después el hombre agito su mano y los lanzo, mientras decía.

-Vamos, un 7.

Los dados dejaron de moverse, y… cayó el 7.

Todos los presentes en al mesa empezaron a gritar, y a aplaudir, mientras el chico que atendía la mesa le entregaba el dinero al ganador.

-¿Lo ves pequeña?, te dije que me traerías suerte, aquí tienes.

Y le dio una ficha de juego de la más grande cantidad que había.

-No… no puedo aceptarla.

Decía Akane al hombre, y el insistía que la tomara.

-Vamos cielo, tómala, te la esta regalando, no la desprecies.

Le decían Minerva y Sandra, lo que hizo que Akane accediera a tomar la ficha.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

-Te la mereces.

Y las 4 se fueron al comedor donde se supone que se encontrarían con Kuno, que solo saldría de la habitación para comer, ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Sandra marco al celular de Kuno y este le contesto.

_-Hola!_

-Querido, te estamos esperando.

_-Lo siento linda, pero tengo un reporte muy importante que terminar, ve con las chicas, yo pediré la comida aquí, diviértete._

-De acuerdo, adiós.

Y cortaron comunicación.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada, no vendrá, me dijo 've con las chicas'.

Respondió la rubia a Minerva, quien iba al lado de ella, y que además la miraba con curiosidad.

-Cielo… ¿Por qué caminas así?

-Lo que pasa es que traigo puesto el regalo de Kuno y la verdad… me esta matando, no lo soporto.

-Yo sabia que esa cosa seria incomoda.

Dijo Charline mirando divertida a Sandra, que ponía cara de dolor al caminar. Llegaron al comedor, y ordenaron sus platillos, mientras estos llegaban, las chicas decidieron darle sus regalos a Charline, y casualmente coincidió en cupones para ropa interior en la mas cara y lujosa tienda de ropa, nada mas y nada menos que en **'Victoria's Secret'**, querían que se comprara lo mejor para su noche de bodas.

Repentinamente Sandra vio a lo lejos a la joven que había saludado a Kuno, y un mal pensamiento le llego a la mente.

-¿Saben que?, creo que ya se por que Kuno no quiso bajar a comer, así que espero poder encontrarlo con las manos en la masa, permiso…

Y se levanto de la silla, dejando a sus amigas con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. Sandra corrió hasta el ascensor, que para desgracia estaba ocupado, y no lo pensó 2 veces para salir corriendo y tomar las escaleras, y con mas mala suerte, la habitación se encontraba en el 5 piso, su respiración era agitada y el corazón parecía que se le quería salir del pecho, faltando un piso para llegar, se fijo que no hubiera nadie cerca y se quito la prenda intima, la agarro con una mano y siguió subiendo, al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y entro agotada, mientras Kuno la miraba sentado desde el sillón y frente a su lap-top.

-Bien… ¿Dónde esta?...

La voz de Sandra se entrecortaba por el esfuerzo que había hecho al subir tantos escalones, y buscaba con la vista por toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde esta quien?

Le pregunto Kuno, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Se que no quieres bajar a comer por que estas con alguien mas…

-Querida, ya te dije que tengo que trabajar, estoy solo, y te prometí que no te iba a engañar de nuevo.

-Si, me lo prometiste, pero lo hiciste… y lo volverás a hacer, y no lo volveré a soportar, además… ya no estoy en edad para subir escalones corriendo cada vez que piense que me estas engañando.

Le decía Sandra a Kuno, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de centro donde Kuno tenía su lap-top.

-Adiós Kuno.

La rubia salió de la habitación con la frente en alto, dejando a Kuno con la mirada fija en el anillo, y solo en la habitación.

A la media noche, las 4 chicas se encontraban en un autobús, rumbo a Nerima, Akane llevaba consigo su cámara digital, para tomarse unas fotos, lo hacían cada vez que salían de viaje, y esa vez no lo habían podido hacer.

-¿No podías esperar a terminar con el mañana?

-Le pregunto Akane a Sandra, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

-Aja, ¿y perder mi dignidad? Claro que no.

Akane aprovecho para sacar su cámara, y las demás rieron a carcajadas.

-No, ¿enserio quieres tomarla?

Le pregunto Charline.

-Por supuesto que si, es la costumbre, así que acomódense bien.

Akane le pidió a una señora que estaba a un lado de ellas que les tomara la foto.

-Disculpe… ¿podría tomarnos nuestra foto?

La señora asintió con la cabeza y tomo la cámara de las manos de Akane, las chicas se colocaron en pose, abrazadas y sonriendo abiertamente.

-Bien… digan Yokohama.

-YOKOHAMA!

Gritaron las 4 y la señora apretó el botón para captar ese momento de las vidas de las chicas, que se quedaría grabado para siempre.

CONTINUARA….

Perdon por la tardanza, y por no reponderles a sus reviews, pero la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo de hacerlo, de verdad que les agraddezco de todo corazon sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, chicas, de verdad que mil gracias a toooooodas ustedes, las quiero mil.

Ojala y este capi les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que de verdad me emocionan mucho, bueno saludos a todas las chicas que leen mi fic, ustedes ya saben quienes son, las quiero mil, besos. Hasta la próxima.


	19. ¿Vivir Juntos?

**Capitulo 19¿Vivir Juntos?**

El Reloj marcaba las 3:00 de la madrugada, cuando el teléfono de Ranma sonó, somnoliento se levanto y contesto.

-Hola.

Dijo con voz adormilada.

-Hola! Perdona que te despierte, solo quería avisarte que ya estoy aquí.

-Niña… ¿Cómo te fue?

-De maravilla, bueno, te platico mañana, duerme.

Le decía Akane a Ranma, quien parecía haber despertado totalmente ante la voz de ella.

-¿Dónde estas?

-En mi departamento.

-¿Por qué no llegaste a mi casa?

-Lo siento, pero no creí que fuera prudente, además, ya tengo bastante tiempo que no duermo en mi departamento, la verdad extraño mi cama.

Dijo la escritora al millonario, quien en ese momento se estaba vistiendo.

-Entonces, voy a tu casa, llegare pronto, espérame.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Totalmente niña, allá nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós.

Y la comunicación se corto. En cuestión de 15 minutos Ranma se encontraba frente al departamento de Akane, presiono el botón del timbre y ella inmediatamente corrió a abrirle, y se lanzo encima, para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste niña?

-Muy bien, pero no nos regresamos en al avión de Kuno.

Le respondió Akane a Ranma, mientras seguía colgada del cuerpo de el, tomándolo por la cadera con sus piernas, y abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras el la sujetaba del trasero.

-¿Por qué no se regresaron en el avión?

En ese momento entraron a la habitación de Akane, y la bajo suavemente, sin dejarla de agarrar, ahora por la cintura.

-Lo que pasa es que Sandra termino con Kuno, y nos regresamos en autobús, por eso tardamos en llegar.

Akane se separo de Ranma y fue a su closet a buscar su bata de dormir, la saco y la coloco sobre la cama, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, ante la mirada boba de Ranma.

-¿Terminaron? Pues que lastima, yo creí que durarían mucho tiempo, se veían tan bien.

Hablaba al momento en que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de ver a Akane, y ella se termino de vestir y se acerco a Ranma.

-Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero creo que Sandra siempre iba a estar al pendiente de Kuno, y eso es frustrante, imagina, creer que si tu pareja se te desaparece, es para ir a acostarse con otra.

-Te entiendo niña, no debe ser nada bueno.

-Ahora… que te parece si nos dormimos ya, estoy agotada por el viaje.

Pregunto Akane a Ranma, tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a ella.

-Esta bien, durmamos, hasta mañana niña.

-Que descanses Ranma.

La pareja se acostó y se quedo dormida rápidamente. Cuando Akane se despertó, vio que Ranma no estaba a su lado, y le pareció extraño escuchar música en la cocina, así que se levanto y camino hacia donde salían las notas musicales, entro en la cocina y se topo con Ranma en camiseta y bóxer, sin zapatos, preparando el desayuno y bailando al ritmo de la música de los 80's.

Akane se quedo fascinada ante la visión que tenia al frente, pues el trasero de Ranma se movía de forma sugerente, y ella no lo podía ignorar, centro su vista en esa parte de la anatomía de su pareja y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de disipar todo pensamiento erótico.

-_'Vamos Akane, es muy temprano para estar pensando en esas cosas'_

Se reprendió a si misma mentalmente, cuando de pronto una voz la saco de sus fantasías sexuales.

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la mañana viéndome? O ¿me vas a ayudar a poner la mesa?

-¿Qué¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?

Ranma se volteo hacia Akane, y le sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo se, solamente lo presentí niña.

-Perdona, es solo que jamás te había visto así.

-¿Así como?

-Pues cocinando, no creí que lo supieras hacer.

Ranma soltó una carcajada, y se volvió hacia la estufa, para seguir moviendo el omelet que estaba preparando.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que aun no conoces niña.

Akane sonrió también y fue por platos y cubiertos para colocarlos en la mesa, espero a que Ranma terminara y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-¿Sabes? anoche en el autobús nos tomamos una foto¿quieres que te la muestre cuando terminemos de desayunar?

Le pregunto Akane al chico de la trenza, para acto seguido, llevarse un poco de comida a la boca.

-Por supuesto que si, me encantaría verla.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue con tus papas?

-La verdad, muy bien… con la diferencia de que al poco rato de haber llegado yo, llegaron Ukyo y sus papas.

Akane estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el omelet que traía en la boca, pero supo controlarse, eso no era un motivo para dudar de Ranma.

-¿En serio?

-Si, la verdad me sentí incomodo con la situación, pero creo que fue lo mejor, por que así pude hablar con ellos y decirles que el compromiso con Ukyo no podía seguir en pie.

Dijo el chico de la trenza, para luego darle un trago a su jugo de naranja.

-Y ¿Qué te dijeron¿Cómo reaccionaron¿Tu que les dijiste?

Akane lo invadió de preguntas, y el millonario solo sonrió, y ella frunció el ceño, para después mirar a Ranma con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Solo les dije la verdad niña, les dije que yo nunca he amado a Ukyo, que es muy joven para mí, y además… les dije que estoy perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa chica que me tiene loco.

La escritora no creía lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía increíble que Ranma les hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, sonrió totalmente complacida y siguió escuchando a Ranma.

-Y mis papas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, me apoyaron todo el tiempo, y así pudimos dejarles claro a los papas de Ukyo, que era lo mejor, y lo mejor de todo es que la amistad entre las familias sigue intacta.

-Me alegro mucho, si se perdiera la amistad de tu familia y la de ella, créeme que me hubiera sentido culpable.

Hablo Akane, poniéndose de pie, para dejar los platos sucios en el lavaplatos.

-Niña… no hubiera sido tu culpa, tu lo único que haz hecho es hechizarme, y hacer que me enamore como un loco de ti.

La siguió y la tomo de la cintura, pegándola a el, para besarle el cuello y colocar sus manos en sus suaves hombros e ir bajando los tirantes de la bata de la chica lentamente.

Akane sentía que la piel se le erizaba, y sentía desfallecer ante tales caricias, podía asegurar que el orgasmo llegaría sin necesidad del acto sexual, pues Ranma sabía como tocarla, lentamente la chica comenzó a quitarle la camiseta suavemente, y la dejo en el suelo, comenzando a acariciar el torso desnudo de su amante, al igual que el tenia el cuerpo de la chica semidesnudo.

Cuando la situación se estaba volviendo intensa, el teléfono de Akane sonó.

-Rayos¿Quién será a estas horas?

Decía Akane, colocándose la bata en su lugar, y corriendo a contestar la llamada del imprudente al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola.

-Cielo¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, te he extrañado.

A Akane se le formo una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Stan! Cielo, que gusto saber de ti¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué no avisaste que te irías? Te perdiste del viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños de Charline, y de cómo le pidieron matrimonio.

Ranma miraba atentamente a Akane, sabía que hacia tiempo que no veía a Stan, y que tendrían muchas cosas que contarse, así que prefirió no interrumpir.

-¿Qué¿Nuestra Charline se nos casa?, que maravilla.

-Pero no solamente Charline es tema importante… se que estas estrenando novio¿es por eso que te fuiste?

La voz de Akane se escucho picara, y Stan se carcajeo por el tono que uso su amiga.

-Pues si, fue por eso, pero mejor te platico en persona¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

-Pues… no se, tengo que revisar mi agenda, yo te llamo en cuanto vea que pendientes tengo ¿si?

La chica miro fijamente a Ranma, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien linda, espero tu llamada, mientras les hablo a las demás, por que les traje unos recuerdos muy lindos.

-Genial! Entonces yo te llamo en un rato, cuídate cielo, adiós.

-Adiós hermosa.

Cortaron comunicación, y Akane hablo.

-Era Stan, acaba de regresar de viaje y quiere vernos¿te parece bien si nos acompañas?

-No niña, no quiero que por mi culpa te distancies de tus amigas, ve y diviértete.

La abrazo y le beso la mejilla dulcemente.

-Gracias.

-Bien… creo que es mejor que me vaya¿te quedaras en mi casa?

-Ranma… por si no lo haz notado, yo tengo mi casa, no me gustaría dejarla sola.

Le decía la chica mostrándole el departamento a Ranma con una mano, señalando el lugar.

-Ya lo se niña, pero he estado pensando mucho y quiero saber si… ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, quien abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad, y no podía articular palabra alguna, al cabo de varios segundos pudo reaccionar.

-¿Vivir juntos?... Ranma¿no te parece muy apresurado, esa es una decisión muy importante que no se puede tomar a la ligera, así como así.

-No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta ahora mismo, pero si quiero que lo pienses, prométeme que lo vas a pensar niña.

-Yo… de acuerdo, te prometo que lo voy a pensar.

Ranma suspiro satisfecho y se acerco al cuerpo de Akane.

-Gracias niña.

De esta forma ambos entraron a la habitación de Akane, tomaron una ducha juntos y se vistieron.

-Bien… me voy, tengo que ir a la oficina, parece que hay algunos pendientes.

-Esta bien, yo voy a hablarle a Stan para decirle que voy para allá.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios, que duro varios minutos. Ranma salio primero que Akane, y se subió a su auto, y se fue, Akane tomo su bolso, su celular, las llaves del departamento y encendió la contestadora, de su celular llamo a Stan, quien contesto inmediatamente.

-Hola.

-Stan, cielo, voy para allá, nos vemos en la cafetería.

-Esta bien linda, ya le hable a las demás y también van para allá, nos vemos.

-Adiós cielo.

Y cortaron comunicación, Akane salio de su departamento, y camino por las enormes calles de Nerima, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa de manga corta color roja y unos zapatos de tacón también en color rojo.

Tras caminar 5 minutos, llego a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban Minerva y Charline.

-Hola!

Las saludo, y se sentó a un lado de Minerva, dejo su bolso en la silla, y el teléfono en la mesa.

-¿Ya ordenaron?

-No, solamente agua¿quieres pedir algo?

Le pregunto Minerva, buscando con la mirada al mesero.

-Pues un te helado, ya cuando estemos todos, ordenamos algo mejor.

-De acuerdo.

Minerva llamo al mesero que las había estado atendiendo, y Akane pidió un vaso de te helado, y Charline también pidió un te.

En esos segundos Sandra entraba junto con Stan, e inmediatamente se acercaron con las 3 chicas que estaban ahí, mientras ellas se ponían de pie para saludarse.

-Stan! Cielo¿Cómo estas?

-Mi vida, que alegría me da verte, estas bellísima¿Qué te haz hecho?

Pregunto Stan a Akane, abrazándola efusivamente y besándole la mejilla 2 veces seguidas.

-Minerva, encanto¿Cómo estas?, luces increíble.

-Gracias cielo.

Y los 2 se abrazaron y se besaron la mejilla, cuando llego el turno de Charline, Stan la miro pícaramente y la abrazo con muchas fuerzas.

-Cielo! Muchas felicidades, me entere de que te nos vas a casar, de verdad me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias cielo, espero y nos puedas acompañar a la boda, no, espera… **TIENES** que estar en la boda, no te perdonare nunca si no vas.

Le dijo Charline a su amigo-amiga, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Después de la bienvenida, pidieron la comida e inmediatamente Akane cuestiono a Stan.

-Dime cielo… ¿Qué tal te va con tu novio¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que te ibas a ir?

-Linda, es que ni yo sabía que me iba a ir, salio de improviso, y me va muy bien, se llama Alexander y es modelo.

Explicaba Stan a las chicas acerca de su novio.

-Si, muy apuesto por cierto.

Dijo Minerva mirando a todos los presentes en la mesa.

-Y ¿tu como sabes?

Pregunto Sandra a la pelirroja, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Por que los vi en una revista, se ven muy bien juntos, felicidades.

Después de que Stan les explicara a sus amigas como había conocido a Alexander, y de su viaje a España, y de hablar del compromiso de Charline y las cosas que habían sucedido en ese tiempo, Stan no pudo evitar preguntarle a Akane acerca de Ranma.

-Querida¿Cómo vas con tu galán?

-Todo va muy bien cielo, pero hoy me pidió algo…

Todas se voltearon a ver una a la otra, y luego miraron a Akane.

-Me pidió que viviéramos juntos.

-¿QUEEE?

Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo con los ojos bien abiertos y las caras de total sorpresa.

-Y ¿Qué le dijiste?

Pregunto Sandra mirando fijamente a la pequeña escritora, quien tenía la vista puesta en todas.

-Pues le dije que lo iba a pensar, no puedo responderle así nada más.

-Hiciste bien cielo, eso es algo que no se puede decidir así como así.

Dijo Charline, como siempre con sus ideas recatadas o más bien románticas.

-¡Por Dios Charline! Déjate de romanticismos¿Qué tiene de malo que Akane se vaya a vivir con Ranma? Digo… si se quieren, que mas da, adelante.

Hablo Minerva, mirando a Charline con cara de querer asesinarla, y siendo apoyada por los demás presentes en la mesa.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Minerva encanto, si se aman, háganlo, no tiene nada de malo.

Dijo Stan, llevándose una porción de comida a la boca después de hablar.

-Linda… tu sabes lo que pienso, adelante, vivan juntos, eso seria estupendo, y al final, si no resulta… ni modo, tan- tan, se acabo ¡y ya!

La platica siguió, pero parecía que Akane estaba ausente de ella, la idea de Ranma de vivir juntos la tenia dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, pero no quería tomarla a la ligera… solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto y no equivocarse.

**CONTINUARA….**

Hola amigas! Perdón por el retrazo, pero es que acabo de cambiar de trabajo y no he tenido oportunidad de NADA, me la paso de arriba para abajo, y hay mucho estrés de por medio, pero al fin aquí esta el otro capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado¿Qué creen que hará Akane?, yo creo que debería de aceptar la propuesta sin pensarlo 2 veces, si yo fuera ella, le hubiera dicho que si en el instante que me lo pidió, pero en fin… ya veremos que decide nuestra protagonista.

Quiero mandar saludos a mis amigas que siguen esta historia capitulo a capitulo, mil gracias de verdad por seguirla y por dejarme sus reviews, las quiero mil, bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, BESOS


	20. Sabia Desición

Luna

**Capitulo 20: Difícil Decisión.**

Tras haber pasado una tarde maravillosa con sus amigas, Akane se fue a su departamento, la duda la invadía constantemente y se sentía confundida, sabia que amaba a Ranma, y sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con el, se lo había dicho cuando Charline se comprometió con Shinnosuke, y recordó lo que sus amigas le habían dicho y de repente la duda desapareció.

Akane tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Ranma, ya que el estaba en la oficina, el, al ver en la pantalla el nombre de quien le hablaba, contesto de inmediato.

-¡Hola niña! ¿Cómo te fue con las chicas?

-¡Hola Ranma! Me fue de maravilla, Stan me trajo un hermoso vestido típico de España, de esos que usan las bailarinas de flamenco, es bellísimo, y tu ¿Cómo estas?

Le respondió ella mientras colocaba el mencionado vestido en el guardarropa.

-Estoy bien, los pendientes de la oficina ya se resolvieron, así que tengo el resto del día libre, ¿quieres que vaya a tu departamento?

Su voz se escucho seductora, y Akane no pudo resistirse, además tenía que decirle al chico de la trenza su decisión.

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero, chao.

-Nos vemos niña.

La comunicación termino y Akane se sentó frente a la TV, la encendió y comenzó a cambiar de canal, hasta dejarle como siempre en el canal de videos. Tras media hora de estar esperando, el timbre del intercomunicador sonó y Akane corrió para atender.

-Diga.

-Niña, soy yo.

-Pasa.

Akane presiono el botón para permitirle el paso a Ranma, y ansiosa espero a que este llegara a la puerta, en cuestión de segundos Ranma llego y Akane le abrió antes de que el pudiera tocar el timbre.

-Hola.

-Hola niña, ¿estas bien?

Pregunto el millonario, mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña joven que tenia frente a sus ojos azul-grisáceos.

-Si, si estoy bien, pero pasa.

Akane estaba nerviosa por la decisión que había tomado, y no podía ocultarlo, nunca había sido buena mintiendo, sin contar con el factor de que se estaba agarrando un mechón de su larga cabellera.

-Niña… a mi no me engañas, dime que es lo que te pasa.

Ranma la observaba con una ceja levemente arqueada, esperando un tipo de respuesta por parte de la escritora.

-Bueno… yo… veras, lo que pasa es… que ya tome una decisión…

A Ranma, el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, ahora era el quien estaba nervioso, pero se mantuvo lo mas calmado que pudo, así que hablo con tono natural.

-Y bien… ¿Qué decidiste niña?

-Pues yo…yo…

Akane suspiro reciamente, cerró los ojos y sin más rodeos soltó su respuesta.

-Si quiero que vivamos juntos Ranma.

Al abrir sus hermosos ojos almendra, vio a Ranma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, totalmente complacido por la decisión de la escritora, se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Gracias niña, de verdad, Te amo.

-Yo tambien Te amo Ranma.

La pareja decidió que en unos 3 o 4 días Akane se mudaría a la casa de Ranma, pero ella seguiría pagando el alquiler del departamento, y que de vez en cuando se irían a quedar ahí a dormir, ya que si la relación no funcionaba, Akane seguiría teniendo un lugar seguro para vivir.

-Me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí estos días, ¿te parece?

Pregunto Akane a Ranma, con su hermosa sonrisa, y Ranma no pudo resistirse.

-Como gustes niña… ¿sabes? a veces creo que utilizas esa hermosa sonrisa para convencerme a hacer lo que tu quieras, por que sabes que no me puedo resistir a ella.

Le dijo el chico de la trenza a Akane, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Las mujeres debemos saber utilizar nuestros encantos para convencer a los hombres para lo que nos conviene a nosotras Ranma, solo que tenemos que hacerles creer a ustedes que lo hacemos inconcientemente.

-Vaya, o sea que nos hacen ver como tontos ante los demás.

-Hm., algo así.

Respondió Akane, y después ambos comenzaron a carcajearse de la situación, cuando el teléfono de Akane sonó.

-¿Quién será?

-Niña… si no contestas no sabrás quien llama.

-Muy gracioso.

Dijo ella sacándole la lengua al millonario y fue a contestar el aparato.

-Hola.

-Akane… cielo, ¿piensas salir?

La voz de Minerva se oía entrecortada, como si estuviera llorando.

-Linda… ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué sucede? Estas llorando.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Claro que si cielo, aquí te espero.

-Gracias, chao.

Akane colgó el aparato y vio a Ranma con cara de total preocupación y el no pudo ignorarla.

-¿Pasa algo malo niña?

-No se, era Minerva, me hablo llorando, viene para acá.

Ranma sabia que Minerva era muy especial para Akane, y no le pareció bien estar ahí, interrumpiéndolas.

-Si quieres te dejo sola para que hablen a gusto niña.

-No, no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor.

-Como quieras.

Akane se levanto del sillón y puso una tetera con agua a calentar, para preparar unos cafés, mientras llegaba Minerva.

Al paso de 20 minutos, Minerva toco el timbre del intercomunicador y Akane se apresuro a abrirle a su amiga, lo mismo paso cuando esta llego a la puerta del departamento. Minerva tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, Akane la miro fijamente y sin necesidad de palabras le dio el pase a Minerva y cuando la pelirroja entro y Akane cerro la puerta, la abogada se hecho a llorar a los brazos de Akane, ante la mirada fija de Ranma.

-Llora cielo, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar.

Le decía Akane a Minerva, acariciando su cabeza suavemente, y mirando a Ranma con cara de preocupación. Pasados 5 minutos, Minerva se recupero y saludo.

-Hola.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto de su amiga, al igual que Ranma, a quien Minerva no había visto.

-Ranma… no te vi, perdona, ¿Cómo estas?

Decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

-Descuida, estoy bien, creo que a ti no hay que preguntártelo ¿cierto?

La abogada sonrió débilmente, y respondió.

-Tienes razón, no estoy nada bien.

-Cielo, ¿Qué paso?

Le pregunto Akane, tomándola de las manos.

-No se preocupen, no es nada grave, es solo que…Hiroshi y yo terminamos y me siento… me siento muy mal, es todo.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué terminaron?

Akane no podía creer que Minerva e Hiroshi terminaran, se veía que el la quería mucho, eso era simplemente imposible.

-Lo que pasa es que tuvimos una discusión muy grande, el me dijo que yo le dedicaba mas tiempo a mi trabajo que a el, que ya casi no nos vemos y no se que mil cosas mas, y yo le dije que a mi tampoco me gustaba el trabajo de el, por que sale muy tarde, y cuando nos vemos el esta cansado y cuando se queda en mi casa se queda ahí… dormidote y me dice que es por que esta muy cansado y no se que tonterías mas le dije.

Akane miraba a Minerva fijamente, y trataba de evitar que una carcajada se le saliera, pues ella no veía motivo alguno para que terminaran, esa era una razón muy tonta.

-Cielo… y ¿no te haz puesto a pensar en que talvez ya estaban hartos el uno del otro?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Pregunto Minerva, con mucha curiosidad.

-Si, tal vez ya no querían estar juntos y por eso por cualquier motivo peleaban, simplemente no sabían como terminar, y ese fue el punto de quiebre.

La abogada lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar.

-Probablemente tengas razón linda, pudiera ser que yo ya estaba harta de el, no lo se, lo único que se es que no hay marcha atrás, ¡esto se acabo!

-Pues, es tu decisión cielo, veras que te va a ir bien, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias querida… bien, me voy, no quiero interrumpirlos.

-No nos interrumpes Minerva, descuida.

Le dijo Ranma a la pelirroja.

-No, de todas formas me voy, tengo un caso muy importante y me tengo que preparar muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Como gustes linda, pero si necesitas algo, llámame por favor.

-Lo haré cielo, no te preocupes.

Se despidió de la pareja y salio del departamento dejando a Akane y Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya forma de tomarse las cosas.

Comento Ranma, quien empezaba a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-No te burles de mi amiga Ranma.

Le amenazo Akane, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que es un pretexto muy tonto.

Y no pudo soportarlo mas, Akane tambien comenzó a carcajearse ante la mirada divertida de Ranma, después se controlo dando un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Claro, vamos a la cocina niña.

La pareja estaba en la cocina tomado una deliciosa taza de café, y Akane no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella y Ranma durarían juntos para siempre, o si la relación terminaría, lo segundo no le agradaba pensarlo para nada, pero nada es seguro en esta vida, por lo pronto, solo se enfocaba en el presente, y en el hecho de que Ranma y ella vivirían juntos después de un poco mas de 3 meses de relación estable.

-¿En que piensas niña?

Akane reacciono ante la voz de Ranma, y lo miro fijamente.

-Pues… solo pensaba en si a nosotros nos ira bien viviendo juntos, si esto es para siempre o si terminaremos algún día.

-Niña… dudo mucho que lo nuestro se acabe, tu me haz hecho sentir algo que jamás había sentido por ninguna otra chica, y eso te lo puede decir cualquiera que me conozca.

Akane sonrio tiernamente de gusto, pues era totalmente correspondida, y Ranma la amaba de igual forma en que ella lo amaba a el, con intensidad, locura, pasión, pero sobre todo… verdadero amor.

-Me gusta que digas esas cosas, me haces sentir en las nubes…Te amo.

-Solamente digo la verdad niña, eso es lo que me haces sentir, y yo tambien Te amo.

Tras terminarse el café, la pareja salio a dar un paseo nocturno por las calles de Nerima.

CONTINUARA……

Hola a todos! Espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado… hm… sabia decisión la de Akane ¿cierto?, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que… ¡VIVA POR AKANE! **(Sonia celebrando con los típicos abanicos japoneses y llorando).**

Bueno, les agradezco por seguir mí historia, saludos a mis amigas del alma que leen mi fic:

**Animgel:** Mi vida! espero y hayas quedado contenta, sabes que TK1CHY2MAS! gracias por apoyarme, y por dejarme kilométricos reviews BESOS.

PD: Espero que te hayas atendido esa enfermedad amiga.

**AkaneKagome:** Linda! Gracias por tus comentarios, y por ser de las primeras en dejarme reviews, que cada vez que los leo me gana la risa, siempre dices algo que me hace carcajearme, así que mil gracias, BESOS.


	21. Vida Nueva

Luna

**Capitulo 21: Vida Nueva.**

El domingo por la mañana, Akane y Ranma se encontraban en el departamento de la escritora para llevarse sus cosas a la mansión del chico de la trenza, solamente se llevaría su ropa y unas pocas cosas personales, como su computadora, sus libros y lógicamente productos de belleza personal. Los demás muebles eran cubiertos por grandes sabanas blancas para evitar que los cubriera el polvo.

Para complacer a Akane, que no quería perder la línea telefónica, Ranma pidió que el número de teléfono lo pasaran a su casa, así que Akane tendría su propia línea telefónica y Ranma la suya. Con todo listo en la cajuela del auto, Akane hecho un último vistazo a su departamento y suspiro con nostalgia, mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla, y Ranma la tomaba por la cintura.

-¿Sabes?, dejo tantos recuerdos aquí, me duele mucho irme, he pasado gran parte de mi vida en este departamento…

-Niña… no te preocupes, recuerda que estaremos viniendo lo mas seguido que podamos, no se va a quedar del todo solo.

Decía Ranma colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Akane, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien… vamonos ya, por que estoy a punto de arrepentirme.

-Como digas niña.

Y Akane cerro la puerta con llave, y coloco su mano sobre la madera, acariciándola suavemente y cerrando los ojos, para después lentamente alejarse de ahí con nostalgia.

Entraron al auto de Ranma y el dejo que Akane se desahogara, así que prefirió no hablarle a menos que ella fuera la que hablara primero.

-Tengo hambre.

Fue lo primero que dijo Akane, mirando fijamente el rostro de su amante, quien mantenía la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Le pregunto mirándola de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mm., una hamburguesa doble con queso.

Ranma soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza, para después hablar.

-De acuerdo, una hamburguesa doble con queso entonces.

Llegaron a la ventanilla de un establecimiento de hamburguesas, y ordenaron 2 hamburguesas dobles con queso y 2 refrescos grandes, además de las papas fritas, en cuanto se las entregaron, Akane saco la suya de la bolsa y comenzó a devorarla.

-Vaya! Se ve que tenías hambre.

Le dijo Ranma mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Tu no te vas a comer la tuya?

Pregunto Akane aun con algo de comida en la boca.

-No puedo comerla mientras manejo niña, mejor nos paramos en este parque a comer, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto!

Ranma estaciono el auto cerca de una banca, y ambos bajaron para sentarse en ella y comerse su hamburguesa. Después de media hora, subieron de nueva cuenta al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Ranma, al llegar el jardinero les ayudo a bajar las cosas y dejarlas en el cuarto de Ranma, ya que ambos compartirían la habitación. Una vez todo en su lugar, la pareja bajo a la cocina en busca de Sue, que al oírlos fue a saludarlos.

-Buenos días joven Ranma… niña Akane, que gusto verla por aquí de nuevo, bienvenida a su casa.

-Muchas gracias Sue, eres muy linda.

Agradeció Akane al ama de llaves de Ranma.

-Sue, puedes decirle a los demás empleados que quiero hablar con ella por favor, los esperaremos en el jardín.

-Si joven Ranma, como diga…bien, yo me retiro, permiso.

Y Sue salio al jardín para comunicarles a los demás empleados que Ranma quería hablar con ellos.

En cuestión de 2 minutos, los empleados de la mansión Saotome se encontraban reunidos en el jardín, donde Ranma y Akane se encontraban de pie.

-Bien, ya que están todos reunidos, solo quiero informarles que a partir de hoy Akane va a vivir aquí en esta casa, así que les pido que se refieran a ella como señorita Akane ¿de acuerdo? y también deberán hacerle caso en lo que les pida, ya que ella desde hoy es tambien dueña de la casa.

Ante tal comentario Akane abrió los ojos totalmente, no podía creer que Ranma estuviera diciendo que ella era dueña de la mansión Saotome, eso solo indicaba que la relación iba mas enserio de lo que ella pensó en un momento.

Una vez terminada la presentación de la señorita Akane, los empleados volvieron a sus quehaceres y la pareja entro a la casa.

-¿Qué te parece si le hablas a tus amigas para celebrar que ya vivimos juntos?

-¿Hablas enserio?

Pregunto la escritora al chico de la trenza, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Por supuesto, vamos llámales, mientras yo le iré diciendo a Sue que prepare algo de comer.

-De acuerdo.

Y Akane corrió a tomar el teléfono y llamo a sus amigas y a Stan, quien pregunto si podía llevar a Alexander, para que ellas lo conocieran, a lo que Akane respondió con un rotundo '**por supuesto'**.

Para esperar a que sus amigas llegaran a la casa, Akane salio al jardín para conocer al jardinero, era un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente 70 años, quien había trabajado prácticamente toda su vida para la familia Saotome, y conocía a Ranma desde que nació, así que cuando el decidió irse a vivir solo, el anciano se fue con el, y Ranma acepto con gusto, pues lo apreciaba como si fuera su abuelo.

Akane llego hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, y con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, lo saludo.

-Hola!

El hombre se volteo hacia Akane y se quito el sombrero que llevaba puesto para cubrirse el sol.

-Señorita Akane! ¿Necesita algo?

-No, solamente quería saludar… ¡que hermosas rosas!, ¿usted las planto?

Pregunto la escritora observando totalmente fascinada el hermoso rosal de rosas rojas que tenia frente a ella.

-Así es, yo mismo las plante, y me encargo de ellas… pero que descuidado soy, mi nombre es Noriyugi, es un placer tenerla aquí señorita.

Y le tendió la mano a Akane, quien con gusto la recibió.

-Mucho gusto Noriyugi, y ¿tiene mucho tiempo trabajando con Ranma?

El señor Noriyugi se rasco la cabeza como si con ello quisiera traer a su mente la cuenta de cuantos años llevaba trabajando con Ranma.

-Vera señorita… yo conozco a los Saotome desde hace muchos años, trabaje con los abuelos del joven Ranma desde mi juventud, así que usted saque las cuentas, y con el joven tengo desde que decidió vivir solo.

Akane se quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, en realidad el señor Noriyugi llevaba casi toda su vida al servicio de los Saotome.

-Vaya! Pues si es mucho tiempo, y ¿tiene familia? o ¿esta aquí solo?

Mientras Akane le hacia la pregunta, el hombre se volteo hacia el rosal y corto una bellísima rosa.

-No, solo no estoy, y podría decirle que yo considero a Ranma como mi familia, al igual que el a mi, pero tengo un nieto que trabaja aquí conmigo, acaba de llegar del pequeño pueblo donde nació, pero por el momento no se encuentra, salio a hacer unas cosas, es de la edad de Ranma y se llama Toma.

-Ya veo, bien, me retiro, voy a ver si han llegado mis amigos, fue un placer conocerlo señor Noriyugi.

-El placer es todo mío señorita… aquí tiene, una flor, para otra flor.

Y le entrego la rosa a Akane, quien la recibió con mucha emoción, y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor Noriyugi, bueno… hasta pronto.

Y la chica se dirigió a la casa, donde Ranma se encontraba terminando de hablar por teléfono.

-Niña… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí al jardín, quería conocerlo mejor.

Ranma camino hacia ella, y la tomo por la cintura y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Y esa flor?

Pregunto el chico de la trenza con mucha curiosidad a la pequeña mujer.

-¡Ah! Me la dio el señor Noriyugi, es muy amable.

Contesto Akane mirando fijamente la rosa que tenia en las manos.

-Si, lo es, yo lo aprecio mucho, lo considero de mi familia.

-Lo se, me contó que trabaja para tu familia desde su juventud, y que los quiere mucho.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta se escucho, y Sue fue a abrir.

-¡Son ellos!

Dijo Akane visiblemente emocionada. Los invitados entraron, y la pareja los recibió con gusto, Sandra y Minerva iban solas, ya que ambas habían perdido a su pareja, pero Charline llego con Shinnosuke y Stan llego de la mano de su galán Alexander, un hombre alto de 1'90 de estatura, moreno de ojos color verde, y de cuerpo atlético, podría decirse que provocaba fantasías sexuales con solo mirarlo.

-Akane, cielo, el… es Alexander, querido ella es la linda Akane, de quien tanto te he hablado.

Los presento Stan, y ambos se dieron la mano, seguido de dos besos en la mejilla, pues esa es una costumbre en España.

-Akane, por fin te conozco, Stan me ha hablado tanto y tan bien de ti, mucho gusto.

-Muchas gracias Alexander, el gusto es mío.

Y Akane se quedo más que encantada por el acento extranjero que usaba al hablar el japonés.

-Y el es Ranma Saotome, el novio de Akane.

Ahora Stan le presentaba a Ranma a su novio.

-Mucho gusto Ranma.

-El gusto es mío Alexander.

Y ambos se saludaron de mano. Después de las presentaciones, todos salieron al jardín, para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Sue-Lin y platicar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

-Charline, cielo… ¿estas nerviosa por la boda? Si mal no recuerdo, será en 2 semanas ¿cierto?

Pregunto Minerva a la futura señora Yoshida, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Pues la verdad si, estoy un poco nerviosa, pero es lo que mas deseo en la vida.

-Me alegro por ti linda, y por ti tambien Shinnosuke, verán que les va a ir muy bien.

Les dijo Akane, deseándoles realmente lo mejor a los 2.

-Gracias Akane, de verdad.

Dijo el joven doctor a la chica de cabello negri-azul.

Después de una agradable mañana-tarde de domingo, los invitados a la mansión Saotome, se retiraron, dejando a la pareja sola en su hogar.

-Oye… ¿Cuántos empleados tienes en total?

Pregunto Akane con mucha curiosidad a Ranma, que se encontraba vistiéndose con su ropa para dormir, aunque el realidad dormía sin camiseta, solo con bóxer en verano y en invierno usaba pijama completo.

-Mm... No se, el chofer que tu conociste ya se fue, tuvo que regresarse a Tokio por razones personales, y de los demás, no se… Sue es la única mujer en la casa, esta Noriyugi, tambien esta Chang que es otro jardinero y Toma, el nieto de Noriyugi, que será el chofer, de ahora en adelante, como puedes ver no son muchos.

-Es verdad, pero no creas que yo voy a estar aquí sin hacer nada, ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no me la voy a pasar de **'niña bonita'**, esperando que los demás hagan las cosas por mi, pudiéndolas hacer yo misma, simplemente no soy de ese tipo de personas.

Ranma sonrió, y se acerco a Akane lentamente.

-Y eso es lo que adoro de ti niña, que eres autosuficiente, y eso me agrada.

Después la beso apasionadamente, haciendo que la chica, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, se fuera recostando en ella lentamente, hasta terminar el encima de ella, soportando su peso con sus fuertes brazos para no lastimarla, mientras ella se adueñaba de los hombros del chico de la trenza. Lentamente, Ranma comenzó a despojar a Akane de la ropa que llevaba puesta, acariciándola mientras deslizaba las prendas al suelo.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama, haciendo el amor con verdadera pasión, las embestidas que recibía Akane por parte de Ranma cobraban más fuerza cada vez, provocando que ella gimiera de placer.

-Ranma… mmm… Ranma… sigue por favor… no te detengas.

Ante la petición de su amada, Ranma la penetraba con más fuerza, gimiendo el tambien al saber que Akane estaba disfrutando de tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Ranma… me vuelves… completamente loca…

-Y tu… me vuelves loco… a mi… niña…ahh…Akane…

-Ran…Ranma… ¡oh diablos! … ya no puedo más… ahhhh…

Tras pocos minutos de deliciosa agonía, la pareja llego al clímax simultáneamente. Ranma cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Akane, y ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, para después introducir sus dedos en la melena azabache de su amante. Después de media hora, ambos se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARA….


	22. Amor a primera vista

Luna

**Capitulo 22: Amor a Primera Vista… (Esa chica esta prohibida)**

**Hola! Ya se, ya se! Perdón por la tardanza, pero el trabajo me ha tenido ocupada al 100 y hasta hoy pude actualizar, gomen ne, no volverá a ocurrir (espero). Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero y les guste.**

Después de una hermosa noche de pasión, la pareja aun se encontraba dormida, un rayo de sol toco el bello rostro de la escritora, y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, de desperezo a si misma, frotándose los ojos y seguidamente estirarse para acomodar sus huesos, miro el reloj en el buró de Ranma, y le hablo al oído.

-Ranma…Ranma, vamos, levántate, son las 9:00a.m.

El chico de la trenza comenzó a moverse al sonido de la voz de Akane, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡Buenos días niña! ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sip, de maravilla, ¿Qué tal tu?

-También… bueno, que te parece si vamos a desayunar.

-Vamos.

Ambos entraron al baño, se ducharon, se cepillaron los dientes, Ranma se hizo la trenza de nueva cuenta, mientras Akane se recogió el pelo con una peineta color rosa, se vistieron, lógicamente Ranma usaba un traje ya que iría a la oficina, mientras que Akane se puso un short de mezclilla y una blusa rosa de tirantes con sandalias de piso color rosa. Bajaron al comedor a desayunar, y Sue ya los esperaba con la comida en la mesa.

-Buenos días joven, niña Akane.

-Buenos días Sue.

Saludaron al unísono y se sentaron a desayunar, mientras lo hacían, platicaban de la boda de Charline, y muchas cosas más. Tras terminar el desayuno, Ranma se despidió de Akane con un beso en los labios, y se dirigió a la oficina, y ella, salio al jardín para platicar con el señor Noriyugi.

-Buenos días señor Noriyugi!

Le saludo Akane con su bella sonrisa de siempre, y el hombre dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para saludarla.

-Buenos días señorita! permítame un segundo por favor.

Noriyugi se dirigió hacia el rosal, y corto una rosa.

-Tome, una flor para otra flor.

Se la entrego a la escritora, quien la recibió y disfruto de su delicioso aroma.

-Muchas gracias, es hermosa.

-Y ¿Ranma ya se fue?

-Si, acaba de irse, yo también saldré, pero mas tarde, aun me falta mucho rato.

-Que bien, bueno niña, me retiro, tengo que ir a supervisar a Chang… el chico aun es inexperto para la jardinería, permiso.

-Hasta pronto señor Noriyugi.

-Oye, Chang!...

El hombre se fue hasta donde estaba el otro jardinero, y Akane se sentó en la enorme mesa que tenia Ranma cerca de la piscina, tomo una revista que estaba ahí y comenzó a leerla. A lo lejos, un joven moreno, de estatura normal y ojos color miel, llego al lado de Noriyugi, cuando de repente una figura femenina le llamo la atención, la miro como si fuera un ángel bajado del cielo, y pregunto a su abuelo.

-Abuelo… ¿Quién es esa hermosa mujer que esta allá sentada?

Noriyugi volteo hacia donde se encontraba Akane, y volteo a ver a su nieto con cara seria.

-Es la novia del joven Ranma… desde ayer esta viviendo aquí, así que te voy a pedir que te refieras a ella como 'señorita Akane', ¿entendiste?

-¡Vamos abuelo! Si duerme con Ranma es imposible que sea una señorita, pero… si es la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida.

El anciano frunció el ceño, visiblemente enojado por el cometario estúpido de su nieto, y volvió a hablar.

-Toma… eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, y Ranma fue quien pidió que nos refiriéramos así a ella, así que tendrás que hacer caso, y no se te ocurra intentar nada con ella, esa chica esta prohibida, para ti, como para cualquier otro, ¿me escuchaste?

El hombre tomo a su nieto de la cabeza y lo obligo que lo mirara, pues el no podía despegar la vista de Akane.

-¿Toma, me escuchaste?

-Si abuelo, lo que tu digas.

Le dijo el joven, ignorando a su abuelo completamente, pues las intenciones de el eran hacer que Akane y Ranma terminaran a toda costa, para después intentar algo con la chica.

-Bueno, por lo pronto me voy a presentar con ella, ya que soy el chofer, debo de saber como se llama, al igual que ella, así que permiso abuelo.

Toma se fue dejando a su abuelo con la expresión de preocupación en el rostro, pues conocía perfectamente a su nieto, y sabía que tendría que estar vigilándolo constantemente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Toma, mucho gusto.

Se presento el joven ante la joven escritora.

-Hola, yo soy Akane… así que tu eres el nieto del señor Noriyugi.

Dijo Akane mirándolo a la cara fijamente.

-Si, ese soy yo.

-Pues mucho gusto, yo soy la novia de Ranma.

-Bueno… pues como ya sabrás, yo soy el chofer, así que si necesitas salir, solo tienes que llamarme y yo te llevare a donde quieras.

-Muchas gracias Toma.

Bien, me despido, tengo que ir a lavar el auto, permiso.

Y Akane se quedo de nueva cuenta sola leyendo la revista, cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola.

-Hola niña.

-Ranma, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Muy bien, casi no hay pendientes, así que espérame para salir a comer.

-Perfecto! ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Pregunto con voz de niña chiquita a la que sus papas consienten en todo.

-A donde tú quieras ir.

-Bien, te lo digo cuando vengas, por que no puedo decidirme ahora.

-Como quieras niña, nos vemos allá, Te amo.

-Yo también Te Amo Ranma.

En ese momento Toma iba acercándose hacia Akane, y alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo que esta le decía a Ranma, y no pudo evitar sentir coraje hacia el millonario.

-_Maldito Ranma! Se cree que puede tener todo lo que quiera, y eso incluye a cualquier mujer… pero ya vera, Akane será mía, cueste lo que cueste._

Pensaba toma al escuchar como Akane le decía a Ranma que lo amaba, pero cuando noto que Akane lo estaba mirando, cambio su expresión a una sonrisa.

-Olvide preguntarte si piensas salir hoy.

-Pues… pensaba ir de compras, pero llamo Ranma, y vamos a salir a comer, lo que significa que nos iremos en su auto.

Dijo Akane al joven de ojos color miel, para ponerse de pie y despedirse.

-Bueno Toma, tengo que entrar a la casa, voy a ver si a Sue no se le ofrece nada, y luego voy a cambiarme para salir con Ranma, ¡hasta pronto!

Akane le sonrió a toma, y el se sintió hipnotizado por esa bella sonrisa.

-Esta bien Akane, nos vemos.

La escritora entro a la casa, y Toma se quedo ahí parado como una estatua, viéndola desaparecer de su vista.

-Definitivamente Akane será mía…

Se dijo para si mismo el joven chofer, y se fue de nueva cuenta al auto.

Al cabo de 1 hora, Ranma llego a la casa, con una caja de terciopelo negra, de tamaño mediano, y llamo a Akane.

-¡Niña! ¿Dónde estas?

Entonces Akane le respondió desde la cocina, con un pequeño grito.

-¡Aquí estoy, en la cocina!

Ranma entro a la cocina y lo que vio, le arranco una tierna sonrisa, pues su niña se encontraba con la cara y el pelo lleno de harina y toda despeinada, acompañada por Sue, quien permanecía intacta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo niña?

Pregunto el chico de la trenza a su muy sucia novia, y ella volteo a verlo con una bellísima sonrisa, de las cuales ella sabia que Ranma no se podía resistir.

-Lo que pasa es que Sue me esta enseñando a hacer un pastel, es que a mi esto de la cocina como que no se me da muy bien ¿sabes?

Ranma se carcajeó por ver a Akane en ese estado.

-Niña… pero se supone que la harina va sobre el molde, no sobre la cara ni el cabello.

La chica frunció el ceño por unos segundos, para después carcajearse tambien, provocando así que Sue también riera junto con ellos.

-Y ase que la harina va en el molde, pero esta es la primera vez que hago un pastel, así que no puedo quedar limpia como Sue.

-De acuerdo… pero ven, que te traje algo muy especial.

Akane dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, se limpio un poco y corrió a los brazos de Ranma, quien la recibió con un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien, no tuvimos ningún pendiente, pero eso no importa, quiero que veas lo que te traje.

Y la tomo de la mano, para guiarla hasta la sala, se coloco frente a ella y se llevo las manos a la espalda.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos un momento.

Akane estaba tan emocionada que inmediatamente obedeció a lo que Ranma le pidió, y cerro los ojos.

-Bien… no vayas a ver todavía…

En ese momento Ranma saco la cajita de atrás de su pantalón y la coloco en ambas manos frente a Akane.

-De acuerdo… ábrelos.

La joven obedeció, y abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con la caja frente a ella, no pudo evitar que una expresión de emoción la inundara, y sonrió, después Ranma fue abriendo la cajita y revelo un hermoso collar de diamantes con un dije en forma de corazón.

-Ranma… es… es bellísimo.

Dijo con mucho asombro al ver tan cara joya, y no podía creer que fuera para ella, Ranma lo saco de la caja y se lo coloco lentamente en el cuello.

-¿Ves el dije?

Pregunto colocando las manos en los hombros de la joven de cabello negri-azul.

-Aja.

-Míralo con atención.

Akane tomo el dije en sus manos y lo observo con cautela, cuando observo con exactitud, no pudo evitar ver a Ranma.

-Ranma…

El dije tenia las iniciales de _A y R _grabadas en el centro del corazón, y Akane no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se formaran en sus almendrados ojos.

-Ranma… gracias, de verdad mil gracias Te Amo.

-Y yo a ti niña, y yo a ti.

Y se fundieron en un tierno beso que duro varios minutos.

-Vamos a alistarnos para ir a comer, ¿te parece?

Dijo el millonario Saotome rompiendo el beso, y mirando fijamente a la escritora.

-De acuerdo, vamos, pero creo que yo me tendré que duchar de nueva cuenta.

Hablo Akane, mirándose la ropa que se encontraba llena de harina, y sonriéndole a su amante.

-Ok! Pero no te tardes mucho niña, y mientras te duchas, piensa a que lugar quieres ir a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo, entonces… vamos arriba.

Ambos se dirigieron a la planta alta, Akane se dirigió al baño, y Ranma entro en la habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-Ranma….

Grito Akane desde la ducha, y Ranma se acerco a la puerta para poder escucharla mejor.

-Dime.

-Quiero ir a comer comida mexicana, ¿quieres?

El chico de la trenza sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza, para después hablar.

-Como tú digas niña.

La pareja salio a comer, y pasaron una tarde agradable, el lugar no era tan caro, así que se vistieron lo mas casual que pudieron, y se dedicaron a gozar de la compañía del otro, entre risas y cosas serias. Llegada casi la noche, ambos llegaron a la casa, Ranma se ocupo con unos documentos, mientras Akane se dedico a escribir su columna para el periódico, el tema:

'**Si hay amor… ¿es importante el matrimonio?', esa es una gran pregunta, pero creo que no hay la respuesta para ella, cada quien debe tomar la decisión de llegar a firmar un papel, o simplemente convivir con su pareja del modo libre o 'liberal' como lo llama la gente moralista, esa es una decisión que solo le concierne a la pareja'**

Akane pensaba en su situación con Ranma, había momentos en los que deseaba firmar ese papel que los uniría para el resto de sus vidas, pero por el otro lado, decía no poder soportar los estragos que causa un divorcio si es que la relación no funciona, y de ese modo, por momentos se convencía de que solamente vivir con Ranma era la mejor decisión que había tomado… o eso creía.

CONTINUARA….

Hola a todos! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, bueno, alguien mas apareció en escena, y les adelantare que Toma va a traerle muchos dolores de cabeza a la pareja, así que esperen mucho mas todavía.

Quiero saludar a mis amigas de siempre, **Animgel, AkaneKagome, Freya, Nubithaking, Fikiita,** y a todos los que sigue mi fic, chicas **¡LAS QUIERO MIL!**


	23. La Boda

Luna

**Capitulo ****23: La boda.**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido rápidamente, las damas de honor se encontraban en la casa de Ranma y Akane, preparándose para el gran evento, llamaron a una estilista, a una maquilladora y a alguien que se encargara de ponerles uñas acrílicas a las damas.

Los vestidos eran color rojo carmín, el de Sandra era de tirantes delgados, largo, con zapatos del mismo color y un peinado alto, Minerva llevaba su vestido con tirantes mas gruesos que los de Sandra, tambien largo hasta el suelo con una abierta por la parte de atrás para poder caminar libremente, y el cabello suelto, Akane, lucia un vestido strapless, largo hasta el suelo, con una abierta pronunciada del lado derecho, zapatos rojos con incrustaciones de diamantes, el cabello recogido de tal modo que simulaba un hermoso moño, y su cuello lo adornaba el collar que le regalo Ranma, mientras el lucia un smoking de color negro, que lo hacia ver de verdad guapísimo.

La hora de partir a la iglesia llego, y una a una comenzaron a bajar las damas de honor, Ranma las estaba esperando abajo, cerca de la puerta, primero bajo Minerva, después Sandra, y al llegar el turno de Akane… Ranma se quedo con la boca abierta, le parecía una bella visión, Sandra se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a Ranma.

-Querido… si sigues con la boca abierta, el piso quedara muy resbaloso y nos caeremos, por tanta baba que estas tirando.

Ranma reacciono al comentario de la rubia y sonrió.

-Muy chistosa Sandra.

El millonario se encamino hacia su dama, y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-Luces hermosa niña!

Le dijo totalmente embelesado por la belleza de la pequeña mujer a la que tanto adoraba.

-Gracias.

Le contesto ella, perdiéndose en los ojos azul-grisáceos del chico de la trenza.

-Mjm, mjm… creo que nos tenemos que ir, o llegaremos tarde a la iglesia.

Los interrumpió Minerva, rompiendo la magia de ese momento, haciendo que la pareja de tórtolos de sonrojara al máximo.

Todos salieron de la casa para subir al auto, que curiosamente no seria el que usaba Ranma para ir a la oficina, si no que usarían el más grande, que seria conducido por Toma. El chofer vestía con el uniforme de gala que se usaba en ocasiones especiales, que consistía de pantalón y saco negro que llevaba bordado el escudo de la familia Saotome, y camisa blanca, así como guantes blancos y un sombrero negro.

Uno a uno comenzaron a salir, siendo Ranma y Akane los últimos en hacerlo, Toma observo detenidamente a Akane, y se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos de lo hermosa que lucia, Ranma se dio cuenta de ello, pero no quiso hacer un escándalo por ello, pues estaba consiente de la hermosa mujer que tenia por compañera, pero si esto llegaba a mas… no se detendría para enfrentar al nieto de su amigo Noriyugi.

-¿Nos vamos Toma?

El chofer salio del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba, y se apresuro a abrirles la puerta a los presentes, ayudando a Minerva y a Sandra a entrar en el auto, cuando quiso ayudar a Akane, Ranma se adelanto y la ayudo el a entrar, y la chica se lo agradeció con una bella sonrisa, dejando a Toma casi estallando de rabia.

El camino a la iglesia era un poco largo, así que después de 45 minutos de recorrido, los invitados llegaron puntuales a la iglesia, donde ya se encontraban mas invitados de los novios.

-¡Mira! Son las chicas y el galán de Akane… ¡querida, por aquí!

Gritaba Stan agitando su mano para ser visto por las chicas.

-¡Cielo! ¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

Pregunto Minerva saludando a Stan y a su novio Alexander con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hace como 20 minutos linda, ¡lucen bellísimas!

Sandra, Akane y Ranma llegaron y se colocaron junto con ellos, y se saludaron.

-¡Cielos! Se ven tan hermosas, que… creo que voy a llorar…

Dijo Stan visiblemente emocionado, y fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima de sus ojos.

-Gracias cielo, tu también luces genial… bueno, los 2 lucen guapos.

Contesto Akane, tomando a Stan por los hombros para depositar 2 besos en las mejillas de su amigo-amiga, y de su novio.

-¡Llego la novia!

Grito Minerva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los invitados comenzaron a entrar a la iglesia, siendo las damas de honor las que se quedaran en la puerta para esperar a la feliz novia. Una vez todos dentro, Charline bajo de la limosina, siendo el centro de atención para sus mejores amigas, quienes la miraron con una gran sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Dios mío! Se ve hermosa.

Sandra fue la primera en hablar, y miro a sus amigas, quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, dejemos de llorar, por que se nos va a arruinar el maquillaje, además, no podemos entrar llorando a la iglesia, así que calmadas chicas.

Dijo Minerva, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de emoción.

El vestido de Charline era digno de una señorita de alta sociedad, era strapless, con caída tipo fuente, color blanco, el cabello recogido en un peinado alto, sujeto con una tiara de diamantes, y un collar de perlas en su cuello. La novia bajo del brazo de su padre, quien no podía evitar irradiar felicidad en su rostro, pues su pequeña princesa se casaría con un buen hombre.

Una vez cerca de la puerta de la iglesia, las damas de honor hicieron su entrada al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, siendo seguidas por la novia y su padre. Tomaron sus lugares, y la misa dio inicio.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el santo matrimonio de Charline Muira y Shinnosuke Yoshida… por favor traigan el lazo.

Pidió el sacerdote, y Minerva se acerco a los novios para colocar el lazo en sus cuellos.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre…ahora las arras por favor.

Sandra se acerco y deposito las arras en las manos del sacerdote, quien las deposito en las manos de Shinnosuke.

-Shinnosuke, repite después de mí…con estas arras, prometo que nada faltara en nuestra casa.

-Con estas arras, prometo que nada faltara en nuestra casa.

Shinnosuke dejaba las arras en manos de Charline quien las recibió gustosa.

-Ahora Charline, repite después de mi…yo las recibo, y prometo que cuidare del dinero y lo administrare sabiamente.

-Yo las recibo, y prometo que cuidare del dinero y lo administrare sabiamente.

Y Charline dejo las arras en manos del sacerdote.

-Muy bien… los anillo por favor.

Akane se acerco y coloco los anillos en las manos del sacerdote, quien pregunto.

-Charline Muira, ¿aceptas como esposo a Shinnosuke, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso y prometes serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

Charline sonrió ampliamente y no lo pensó 2 veces para responder.

-Si… acepto.

-Shinnosuke Yoshida ¿aceptas como esposa a Charline, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso y prometes serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

Respondió el novio totalmente convencido de ser esposo de Charline, el sacerdote tomo uno de los anillos y se lo dio a Shinnosuke, quien lo coloco en el dedo anular de su amada, luego el sacerdote tomo el otro anillo y se lo dio a Charline, quien se lo coloco a Shinnosuke en el dedo anular.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia.

La pareja se fundió en un beso lleno de amor, y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras los ahora esposos rompían el beso y se dirigían a la salida de la iglesia, cuando afuera de ella, unos cuantos invitados les lanzaban arroz en señal de alegría y gritaban **¡Vivan los novios!**

Los recién casados subieron a al limosina y emprendieron rumbo al salón de recepciones que albergaría a mas de 500 invitados, de la alta sociedad.

Akane, Ranma, Sandra y Minerva subieron al auto y se dirigieron rumbo al salón, una vez todos reunidos, la pareja hizo su entrada triunfal y bailaron su primer vals como marido y mujer, visiblemente emocionados y Charline como siempre, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Dios mío! En verdad que luce hermosa.

Decía Stan muy emocionado y feliz por su amiga de muchos años.

-Es cierto, y lo más importante es que se ve muy feliz y enamorada.

Dijo Minerva, mirando fijamente a los recién casados.

El vals termino, y el maestro de ceremonias invito a los presentes a ocupar la pista de baile con la pareja, siendo Stan y Alexander los primeros en hacerlo, y así poco a poco la pista se fue llenando.

-Bien… en vista de que tu y yo no tenemos pareja… ¿te importaría bailar conmigo?

Pregunto Sandra a la pelirroja, quien soltó una sonora carcajada, para asentir con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, vamos, pero te advierto que cuando sea una pieza romántica, nos vendremos a sentar inmediatamente.

-Descuida cielo, solo voy a ir a la pista para hacerme notar, así que no hay problema.

De esta forma las 2 chicas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, pero primero se acercaron a la pareja y los felicitaron. Akane y Ranma permanecieron sentados observando el ambiente.

-En verdad que estoy muy feliz por Charline, ella merece ser feliz.

Le dijo Akane a Ranma, mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si, veras que les va a ir muy bien niña.

En ese instante, la música de los 80's se hizo presente, a petición de la pareja, que sabia que a sus amigos les fascinaba, y una canción del grupo Ah Ha se hizo sonar a todo volumen, y Akane y Ranma se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?

Hablo Ranma poniéndose de pies y tendiéndole la mano a Akane, quien se la dio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por supuesto que si caballero.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, e inmediatamente comenzaron a bailar al compás de las notas musicales, siendo de repente el centro de atención de los presentes, quienes se olvidaron por un momento de los recién casados.

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la noche, y el maestro de ceremonias apago la música por un momento.

_-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros, solicito un momento de su atención, ha llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando, como se dan cuenta esta es una boda estilo occidental, así que es hora de que la novia lance el ramo, así que… todas aquellas damitas que estén solteras, por favor al centro de la pista._

Inmediatamente las mujeres solteras llegaron al centro de la pista, mientras Charline se encontraba parada sobre una silla, siendo detenida por su padre, Sandra y Minerva fueron de las primeras en llegar.

-Niña… ¿tú no piensas ir?

Pregunto Ranma muy intrigado, pues Akane ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

-No, no lo creo, hay mucha gente, y me voy a caer.

Respondió la escritora al chico de la trenza, mirándolo seria.

-Vamos! No pierdes nada si lo intentas.

Ante la insistencia de su amado, Akane se levanto de la silla.

-Esta bien, pero solo por que tu me lo pides.

Y se acerco al lado de sus amigas, quienes le sonrieron y le dejaron un espacio a un lado de ellas.

_-Bien… la novia ya esta lista, así que contemos, 1…2…3…_

Charline lanzo el ramo lo mas alto que pudo, rebotando en las manos de varias de las invitadas, por un momento Minerva lo rozo con la punta de sus dedos, pero fue empujada por otra mujer, cayendo las 2 al suelo, el ramo siguió su trayecto de mano en mano, hasta que paro justo en las manos de la pequeña mujer de cabello negri-azul, quien se quedo paralizada y con los ojos bien abiertos, siendo observada por Ranma quien sonreía abiertamente, tanto por la caída de Minerva, como por el hecho de que su niña fuera quien se quedo con el ramo.

-Querida, felicidades!

Le grito Charline desde la silla, agitando sus manos hacia su amiga.

_-Bien, tenemos una ganadora, vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a la señorita que tomo el ramo, y le pediremos que se coloque a u lado de la novia por favor._

Akane obedeció, y se coloco a un lado de su amiga la pintora, mientras el maestro de ceremonias seguía con su tarea.

_-De acuerdo, ahora por favor, todos los chicos solteros, acérquense a la pista, ya que el novio le quitara la liga a la novia y la lanzara, para que alguno de ustedes se quede con ella._

Todos los hombres solteros se acercaron, y Sandra convenció a Ranma de que el tambien se uniera al grupo.

-Vamos querido, no es justo que Akane si lo haya hecho y tú no, además sabes lo que significa ¿no?

-Que?

Pregunto Ranma a la rubia, si entender a que de refería.

-Según la tradición, los que tomen el ramo y la liga, son los próximos en casarse, claro que no mutuamente, si no que si cada quien tiene su pareja, ellos deberán ser los próximos en contraer nupcias.

Le explicaba la rubia al millonario, quien abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. De pronto se levantó de la silla y se acerco a la pista y se unió al grupo. Charline se sentó en la silla y Shinnosuke se coloco frente a ella.

_-De acuerdo, el novio deberá quitarle la liga a la novia con los dientes, así que Shinnosuke, puede comenzar._

El doctor se puso de rodillas frente a Charline, y metió la cabeza debajo del vestido de la chica, mientras una melodía erótica comenzaba a sonar, y los invitados comenzaban a silbar y a gritar de la emoción. Una vez terminada su tarea, Shinnosuke se subió a la silla.

_-Muy bien, ahora si caballeros, listos, 1…2…3…_

Y el novio lanzo la liga a los caballeros ahí presentes, cuando de repente alguien salto tan alto, tomando la liga entre su mano, ante las miradas incrédulas de los invitados, y sobre todo de Akane, quien sonrió al ver que quien salto era nada mas y nada menos que su Ranma.

_-Y tenemos un ganador damas y caballeros… un aplauso para el joven que tomo la liga. De acuerdo, ahora les pediremos a la pareja que tomo la liga y el ramo que pasen al centro de la pista, por que ahora serán ellos quienes bailen una linda canción._

La pareja obedeció, y se coloco al centro de la pista, y una hermosa canción romántica comenzó a sonar, y ellos comenzaron a bailar, olvidándose por completo de la gente a su alrededor.

De pronto, un montón de chicos levantaron a Shinnosuke del suelo y lo llevaron al baño, una vez ahí, lo desvistieron y le colocaron un mantel en la parte baja del cuerpo simulando un pañal, se lo amarraron y se echaron al joven doctor en hombros como si estuviera muerto. Una vez que salieron del baño, la marcha fúnebre se hizo escuchar, y el novio fue paseado por todo el salón en brazos de sus amigos del hospital, arrancando las carcajadas de los presentes, y sobre todo de Charline. Cuando el recorrido termino, depositaron a Shinnosuke en el suelo y le pidieron a Charline que se acercara a el, para luego darle la ropa, al momento en que el maestro de ceremonias hablaba.

-_Muy bien Charline… ahora es tu turno de vestir al novio, así que vayan al baño y colócale la ropa de nuevo._

Charline obedeció y llevo a su esposo al baño, para ayudarlo a vestirse, mientras los invitados aplaudían y reían abiertamente.

CONTINUARA…

Hola de nuevo! En verdad perdonen la tardanza… pero es que el trabajo no me deja hacer nada de nada, pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo más.

Por fin! Nuestra Charline se nos casó, la verdad es que la escena de la boda fue basada en varias bodas a las que he asistido, y el ultimo detalle de desnudar al novio la he visto en muchas de ellas, espero y les hay gustado., por que a mi me encanta ver la cara de las novias a la hora de ir al baño a vestir al novio, gracias a Kami que a mi no me lo hicieron en la mía, creo que me hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

Bueno, espero que me dejen sus reviews que me fascina leerlos, cuídense, y BESOS enormes a todos, y también quiero agradecer a una nueva lectora: Yummitah, gracias por leerme linda. Y a mis amigas de siempre: Animgel, AkaneKagome y a las demás amigas que me leen.


	24. Fiesta de Disfraces

Capitulo 24: Fiesta de Disfraces

**Capitulo 24: Fiesta de Disfraces.**

El reloj marcaba ya las 2:00 de la madrugada, y los invitados comenzaron a dejar el lugar, Ranma se encargo de que Toma dejara a Sandra y a Minerva en sus casas, después la pareja llego a la mansión Saotome, y subió a su habitación.

Todos los empleados se encontraban dormidos, y las habitaciones de ellos se encontraban algo retirado de la mansión, así que era muy difícil escuchar si algo ocurría, Ranma y Akane se dejaron caer en la cama totalmente exhaustos.

-¿Sabes lo que se supone que deben hacer los que toman la liga y el ramo?

Pregunto Ranma mirando de reojo a Akane, quien tenia los de ella cerrados.

-No, ¿Qué se supone que deben hacer?

-Según me dijo Sandra, deben casarse, claro que no entre ellos si no se conocer, pero si se supone que son los siguientes en hacerlo.

Akane abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad, y volteo a ver a Ranma.

-¿En serio? pues que rara tradición.

-Si… yo tambien lo creo, pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar ¿cierto niña?, además a mi no me importaría tener que hacerlo.

Se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión y amor, mientras se despojaban de la incomoda ropa, pero la pareja no contaba con que alguien se había quedado dentro de la casa, y se encontraba en la cocina.

A Toma lo invadió la curiosidad, y fue escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ranma lentamente, mientras la pareja se encontraba desnuda, disfrutando del placer que hacer el amor les provocaba, de pronto, ambos se encontraban gimiendo, mientras Toma se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación escuchando lo que ahí dentro ocurría.

-¡Ohhhh! … Akane me vuelves… loco…

-Ranma… ¡Oh Dios mío!... Ranma…

-¡Cielos niña!... me fascinas…

-Diablos…Ranma… voy a explotar…

El rostro de Toma dejo ver ira, envidia y sobre todo odio hacia Ranma, no podía soportar que Akane se encontrara en su cama, y mucho menos que Ranma le estuviera haciendo el amor, con furia, apretó los puños, y siguió escuchando a la pareja, que ya había alcanzado el punto de ebullición.

-Te amo niña…

-Y yo a ti Ranma… ¿sabes? adoro que me hagas el amor.

-Y a mi me encanta hacértelo.

Con tantos sentimientos encontrados, Toma bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa, rumbo a su habitación, de mala gana se quito el uniforme y se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en la cama sin poder sacar de su mente lo que había escuchado en la habitación de Ranma.

Después de una hora de estar imaginándose a Akane en los brazos de Ranma, Toma pudo conciliar el sueño.

La pareja se encontraba desnuda bajo las finas sabanas, abrazados y durmiendo profundamente. Por suerte podrían despertarse tarde, ya que era domingo, así que la pareja se despertó a las 10:30 a.m. siendo Ranma quien despertara primero.

-Niña… despierta, ya es muy tarde.

Le decía Ranma, mientras le besaba uno de sus desnudos hombros, haciendo que la chica sintiera escalofríos que le erizaron la piel.

-Mmm. Buenos días.

Lo saludo la escritora aun adormilada, para luego acomodarse en el pecho de su amado.

-Buenos días niña, ¿dormiste bien?

-De maravilla, y ¿Qué tal tu?

-Tambien.

Le respondió el joven de cabello azabache a la joven que yacía desnuda en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba uno de sus suaves hombros recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí? O ¿quieres que salgamos a otro lugar?

Pregunto el chico de la trenza a Akane, quien seguía acomodada en el pecho del joven.

-Mm. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí, no me dan ganas de salir.

Fue la respuesta de Akane hacia Ranma, quien la miro con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Como quieras niña, ahora… vamos a vestirnos para bajar a desayunar.

-Esta bien.

Los jóvenes se vistieron, se lavaron la cara, se cepillaron los dientes, se peinaron y bajaron al comedor, donde como siempre, Sue los estaba esperando con el desayuno.

-Que tal joven, señorita.

-Buenos días Sue.

-¡Qué tal Sue!, ¿hay alguna novedad?

Pregunto Ranma a su ama de llaves, y ella le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza en forma de negativa.

-Todo esta en orden joven Ranma.

Akane y Ranma se sentaron para desayunar, y Sue se fue dejándoles el desayuno servido, y se retiro a hacer la limpieza de la casa.

-Niña… ¿sabes que recuerdo se me vino a la mente?

Pregunto el chico de la trenza a Akane, quien lo vio con curiosidad.

-No lo se, ¿Qué recordaste?

-Pues acabo de recordar… que hay una hermosa chica, bajita, de hermosos ojos y encantadora sonrisa y de cabello negro con destellos de azul, que por cierto me tiene loco, que esta por cumplir años…

Akane sonrió abiertamente ante la descripción que Ranma estaba dando sobre ella, y le encanto escucharla, y mas le gusto el darse cuenta de que a el no se le había olvidado su cumpleaños.

-Ranma… ¡lo recordaste!

-¿Pensabas que se me iba a olvidar? Pues fíjate que no niña, por que planeo hacerte una enorme fiesta aquí en la casa, y no quiero un NO por respuesta.

-Claro que no ibas a recibir un no por respuesta, al contrario… me gusta la idea, gracias Ranma.

-No agradezcas nada niña, lo hago por que te amo.

La escritora le dio un lindo beso en los labios a su amado y después prosiguieron con el desayuno.

-Y ¿como te gustaría que fuera la fiesta?

Pregunto Ranma a Akane, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco por unos segundos, como si pensara profundamente que era lo que quería.

-Siempre he querido una fiesta de disfraces del siglo XV, no se, tal vez el tema seria 'La Reina Maria Antonieta' ¿Qué dices?

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Quisiera que todos vinieran vestidos del siglo XV, con las pelucas blancas y los vestidos enormes y los abanicos con plumas… ¡se me hace tan emocionante!

El rostro de Akane se ilumino por completo, y Ranma asintió dándole el visto bueno a la idea de su amada niña.

-De acuerdo niña, entonces tendremos una fiesta del siglo XV, y tu serás La Reina Maria Antonieta.

La chica se levanto de su lugar y corrió a abrazar a Ranma, para después depositar pequeños besos por toda su cara, y decirle 'gracias' cada vez que depositaba alguno de los besos. Ranma solo se dejaba querer por la chica, y la tomo por la cintura.

-Entonces tendrás que avisarles a tus amigos de una vez, para que vayan comprando su disfraz.

-Tienes razón… esos disfraces no son tan fáciles de conseguir. Quiero pedirte algo…

Ranma la miro fijamente y espero a que ella volviera a hablar.

-Me gustaría mucho mandar hacer mi vestido con una diseñadora, ¿puedo?

El chico de la trenza sonrió tiernamente, y tomo la barbilla de Akane con 2 dedos, mientras los ojos de ella se posaron fijamente en los de el.

-Niña… no tienes que preguntarme ni pedirme permiso, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, esta es tu casa, haz lo que quieras hacer.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Ranma… hoy mismo llamo a una diseñadora.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso que duro varios minutos.

-Bien… que te parece si nos damos una ducha y salimos a pasear.

Akane asintió con la cabeza a la petición de Ranma y ambos subieron para entrar en el baño y darse una ducha de agua bastante caliente, de pronto tuvo unas ganas enormes de salir.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Pregunto la escritora a Ranma mientras se vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a su cuerpo, con una blusa de manga corta color negra con una leyenda que decía **'I´m with the Band'** con letras blancas y con piedras de colores alrededor, calzaba unos zapatos cómodos ya que no sabia aun a donde irían a pasear.

-Estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial, ¿te gustaría?

Le dijo el chico de la trenza terminando de vestirse, el llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla algo flojo de la parte de las piernas, una camiseta pegada a su torso color blanca de manga corta y zapatos tambien cómodos.

-Me parece bien, tengo ganas de ir al centro comercial.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y le avisaron a Sue que saldrían un rato, Akane tomo su bolso y su celular, mientras Ranma tomo su cartera, su celular, las llaves del auto y unos lentes oscuros. Salieron de la casa y se colocaron a un lado del auto, cuando Akane se disponía a subir Ranma la interrumpió.

-Espera niña.

-¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunto al chica intrigada y cerrando de nuevo la puerta para colocarse al lado de Ranma.

-Es solo que hoy no tengo tantas ganas de manejar.

Y le tendió las llaves frente a los ojos y las comenzó a mover como si fuera un objeto de esos con los que hipnotizan a la gente, mientras la chica los seguía fijamente.

-¿Qué yo maneje? Pero yo nunca he manejado un auto de estos, tal vez nos estrellemos al salir y no quiero tener un accidente y mucho menos quiero que tú tengas otro.

A Akane le comenzaron a sudar las manos y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo que por esa ocasión estaba suelto.

-Vamos niña… no va a pasar nada, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo, vamos.

-Esta bien, me rindo.

Dijo ella al momento que tomaba las llaves de la mano de Ranma, y así los 2 entraron al auto, esta vez, Ranma era el copiloto.

Tras 30 minutos de recorrido, Akane encontró estacionamiento rápidamente y puso el auto en parking, luego suspiro aliviada.

-¿Lo ves niña? Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Dijo Ranma mirándola satisfecho y orgulloso de ella.

-Gracias, creí que nos íbamos a estrellar. Bueno, vamos.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial, recorrieron varias tiendas, y Akane vio una donde había una diseñadora, y el rostro se le ilumino.

-Ranma… mira. Ahí hay una diseñadora, vamos a entrar.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la tienda, como si fuera una niña chiquita que lleva a su papa a ver el juguete que quiere. Entraron en la tienda y los recibió una jovencita de aproximadamente 18 años.

-¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos, ¿buscaban algo en especial?

Les pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa y Akane respondió.

-La verdad es que quisiera hablar con la diseñadora, ¿esta disponible?

-Si, un segundo, voy a buscarla.

La chica desapareció de la vista de la pareja y entro a un pequeño cuarto que lo separaba una cortina de tiras como si fueran collares, segundos después una señora salio de tras de ella.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ayumi, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Akane Tendo y el es Ranma Saotome, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando una diseñadora para hacer un vestido para una fiesta de disfraces.

-Ya veo, y ¿Qué especie de vestido le gustaría? señorita Tendo.

-Pues vera… la fiesta será del siglo XV y yo voy a caracterizar a la Reina Maria Antonieta, y quisiera un vestido hermoso, pero a la vez moderno, ¿me entiende?

Akane le explicaba a la diseñadora como le gustaría el vestido, y la señora Ayumi, la escuchaba atentamente, mientras Ranma hacia lo mismo, sin apartar la vista de la escritora.

-Entiendo señorita Tendo, creo que puedo hacerle el vestido, solo necesito saber la fecha exacta de la fiesta para saber que velocidad le voy a poner al trabajo.

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma para que el fuera quien le diera la fecha exacta a la diseñadora.

-Será en 3 semanas, el 28 de Julio.

Respondió el chico de la trenza a la diseñadora quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, entonces tendré que dedicarle la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿quiere venir a hacerse las pruebas aquí? O ¿le gustaría que yo fuera a su casa?

-Me gustaría que fuera usted a mi casa, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para salir.

-De acuerdo, entonces déme la dirección y mañana a primera hora estaré con usted señorita Tendo, llevare varios diseños que tengo en mente y usted me dirá cual quiere.

Akane esbozo una enorme sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana le parece bien… ¿a las 10:00 a.m.?

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré, acompáñeme por favor.

Ambas se dirigieron a un escritorio donde la señora Ayumi tenia un cuaderno, Akane comenzó a darle la dirección y quedaron de acuerdo, de esta manera se despidieron y salieron de la tienda.

La pareja continuo con su paseo por el centro comercial, llevando consigo varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas, de pronto Akane paro en seco frente al aparador de la tienda de mascotas, donde un pequeño cachorrito de Husky Siberiano le llamo la atención, Ranma se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco al aparador al lado de Akane.

-¿Te gusta el cachorro niña?

-Si, es hermoso, míralo.

El cachorrito era negro con blanco, los ojos blancos, las orejas puntiagudas, y no pasaba de tener 2 meses de edad, sus hermosos ojos se posaron sobre Akane, quien no lo dejaba de ver con mirada tierna.

-Bien… vamonos.

Dijo Akane resignada a dejar ahí al cachorro, pues no sabia si a Ranma le gustaban los perros. Emprendieron de nueva cuenta la caminata, hasta que Ranma hablo.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tu no?

-Aja, tengo mucha, vamos a comer.

Caminaron hacia el área de comidas, y pidieron una pizza grande con pepperoni, champiñones y doble queso, acompañada por refrescos grandes. La plática giraba en torno a la fiesta, cuando Ranma vio como se acercaban hacia ellos Stan y las chicas.

-Mira quien viene ahí.

Akane giro la cabeza, y al identificar a sus amigos sonrió de felicidad.

-¡Chicos! Que gusto verlos aquí.

Saludo Sandra mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa donde se encontraban Akane y Ranma.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están? Por favor, siéntense con nosotros.

Todos se saludaron con alegría, a pesar de que se habían visto el día anterior en la boda de Charline.

-¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?

Pregunto Minerva mientras buscaba su celular en su bolso.

-Oh! Lo que pasa es que venimos de compras, pero además venimos a buscar una diseñadora para un vestido que me voy a mandar hacer.

Respondió Akane mirando a los presentes.

-Vestido ¿de que cielo?

Dijo Stan con mirada confundida.

-Pues un vestido para una fiesta de disfraces.

Todos se miraron unos a los otros confundidos, hasta que Akane volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, solo les aviso que para mi cumpleaños no quiero que viajemos a ningún lado, por que Ranma me va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces, y será del siglo XV, y yo seré la Reina Maria Antonieta, una diseñadora me va a hacer el vestido, así que ustedes vayan buscando que se van a poner, por que la fiesta será en 3 semanas.

-Genial! Una fiesta de disfraces, eso es emocionante.

Dijo Stan con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-A Alexander le encantará la idea, además hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, así que no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad querida, te lo advierto.

Después de una agradable mañana-tarde de domingo, cada quien volvió a sus actividades, Akane y Ranma se dirigieron al estacionamiento del centro comercial, Akane entro al auto esta vez del lado del copiloto.

-Bien… a casa.

Decía Ranma mientras entraba al auto, para después echarlo a andar y emprender el camino a casa, el cual fue silencioso, pero ese silencio que disfrutas totalmente, por el simple hecho de estar con la persona que amas.

La pareja llego a casa y dejaron las cosas que habían comprado en la cama, acto seguido bajaron para pasar el resto de la tarde en el jardín y terminar de planear la esperada fiesta.

-No puedo esperar para tener la fiesta, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Una muy emocionada Akane se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su novio, jugando con su cabello azabache, mientras que el acariciaba las piernas de la chica de arriba hacia debajo de manera dulce y seductora.

-Lo será niña, lo será te lo aseguro.

Se fundieron en un beso que duro varios minutos, después ambos entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación que compartían.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno… quiero comenzar por disculparme con todos ustedes (Sonia aplica la técnica del tigre caído como lo hizo AkaneKagome alguna vez), pero es que acabo de cambiar de trabajo y no tengo tiempo para nada.

Una vez pedidas las disculpas correspondientes, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que una fiesta de disfraces es genial, además del siglo XV me parece súper elegante, imagínense, los vestidos enormes y hermosos que usan las damas… en fin… espero que me dejen sus reviews que me emocionan mucho cada vez que los leo.

Aprovecho para saludar a mis amigas de siempre:

**AkaneKagome: **linda, ojala el capitulo te guste, y ya sabes que te quiero mucho.

**Animgel: **Amiga de mi amor y de mi corazón, hace ya tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas, espero que te encuentres bien, y perdona por no hablarte por teléfono, pero perdí mi celular, espero saber de ti pronto, cuídate y nos estaremos viendo en Julio en tuzolandia, besos.

Y saludos a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic, gracias de verdad, espero que les este gustando, sin mas que decir, sayonara.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Una propuesta inesperada.

Tres semanas se pasaron volando, en la mansión Saotome todos iban de arriba abajo con la decoración y los platillos que se servirían esa noche… la noche de la Reina María Antonieta. Akane y Ranma se despertaron muy temprano para ser ellos mismos lo que supervisaran todo lo que en la casa se llevaba a cabo. Sirvientes yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, preguntando por la aprobación de los dueños de la casa, era el movimiento que se observaba en la mansión.

Akane se encontraba en el jardín platicando con Noriyugi, quien como siempre le había regalado una hermosa rosa roja.

-Y bien niña Akane… ¿esta emocionada?

-No sabe cuanto Noriyugi, este será el día mas feliz de mi vida, lo se.

-Así será niña… así será.

Ranma salió al jardín y busco a Akane con la mirada, encontrándola inmediatamente donde el sabia que estaría.

-Niña, será mejor que vengas a ver esto.

-Permiso Noriyugi.

El jardinero asintió con la cabeza y Akane entro a la casa, y su cara fue de tal asombro al ver una enorme caja color blanco en la sala, lentamente se acerco a ella y luego miro a Ranma quien tenía una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Adelante niña, ábrela.

La joven asintió y comenzó a abrir la caja con sumo cuidado. Su sonrisa se dejo ver por todo lo bello de su rostro y lentamente saco el precioso vestido que se había mandado hacer especialmente para **SU** fiesta de cumpleaños.

-No puedo creerlo, es más hermoso de lo que pensé que seria Ranma.

Se lo probo por encima de si, y giro en su lugar varias veces hasta quedar en la posición inicial. Lo guardo en la caja y ambos continuaron con su labor de supervisar cada detalle de la decoración y todo lo que la fiesta conlleva. Ese día, la mansión Saotome seria cambiado de aspecto por fuera, obteniendo así la forma de un elegante palacio.

La noche comenzaba a caer lentamente, y la pareja se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose después de haber tomado una ducha juntos. Ranma vestía un traje típico del siglo XV, color azul marino, con calcetas blancas y zapatos puntiagudos, la corbata era de holanes y el saco de una cola bastante larga. Por su parte Akane aun estaba en ropa interior que consistía en unas pantaletas blancas y un liguero del mismo color, así como un corsé ajustado que remarcaba su hermosa figura, se giro para ver a su amado completamente vestido.

-Te ves bien.

-Que suerte que mi cabello es largo y no tengo que usar una de esas pelucas.

Akane rio ante tal cometario y de pronto por su cabeza empezaron a cruzar imágenes de Ranma con la peluca blanca.

-Claro, adelante búrlate de mí si eso te hace feliz.

-Lo lamento… es solo que no pude evitar imaginarte con la peluca, además, afortunadamente yo tampoco tendré que usar una de esas, solo recogeré mi cabello que por algo tengo tan largo.

La joven continuó con su ardua labor de vestirse, con la ayuda de su compañero, mientras poco a poco los invitados comenzaban a arribar al palacio Saotome. La mansión Saotome lucia espectacular, había una hermosa luz tenue proporcionada por la luz de unas enormes velas que alumbraban desde la entrada, hasta todo el enorme jardín , en la entrada se encontraba uno de los tanto sirvientes recibiendo a los invitados que elegantemente lucían sus mejores galas.

Una vez llegada la hora acordada, un maestro de ceremonias se poso justo en el centro del jardín llamando así la atención de los asistentes, el también vestía como los demás invitados.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al Palacio Saotome. Es un gran honor y privilegio presentar ante ustedes a su ¨alteza real¨ la Reina Akane Tendo.

Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que por esa noche seria el centro de atención, la joven salía desde una puerta de madera hecha especialmente para esa ocasión. Un reflector la siguió desde su salida hasta que se poso en el centro del jardín. Akane lucia un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel que de la cintura para arriba se cenia totalmente a su esbelta figura, con un corsé atado por cintas color rosa, mientras la parte posterior adquiría el estilo digno de la realeza, al ser esponjado hasta el suelo, cubriendo totalmente sus pies, su larga cabellera lucia un alto peinado que constaba por hermosas perlas entretejidas en su cabello, simulando una tiara, un moño enorme hecho del mismo cabello sobresalía, y su cabeza la adornaba una corona pequeña y en sus manos sostenía un abanico blanco con plumas rosas. Las miradas de los presentes no se apartaban de la chica, así como la mirada del millonario Saotome, quien la veía embelesado y sonriente.

La fiesta dio inicio con la pareja bailando un vals de apertura, siendo luego acompañados por los demás invitados, Akane y Ranma bailaban pegados, lo mas pegados posible el uno al otro, cuando Ranma miro en la entrada a sus padres llegar con una caja de regalo en mano, Akane noto la presencia de los señores Saotome y ambos abandonaron la pista para acercarse a ellos.

-Mama, papa, que bueno que llegaron, adelante pasen.

-Señor y señora Saotome, que gusto que hayan venido.

Saludo la joven a los padres de Ranma, mientras ambos sonreían a la pareja.

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos y feliz cumpleaños querida.

Felicito Nodoka a Akane, mientras le ofrecía la caja en sus manos, y la chica la recibía gustosa.

-No se hubiera molestado señora…

Akane se disponía a hablar, cuando Nodoka la interrumpió.

-No quiero nada de 'no tenia que hacerlo' ni nada de esos cometarios linda, si no me voy a enojar.

Decía a su 'nuera' con una reprimenda acompañada por una sonrisa cómplice, y a su vez Genma tendía sus brazos a la joven.

-Felicidades cielo, espero que te la pases muy bien, y que cumplas mas años y seas muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias señor, de verdad se lo agradezco, pero por favor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, adelante.

Los cuatro se acercaron hacia donde los demás invitados, y poco a poco las platicas comenzaron a tomar todo tipo de rumbo, desde negocios, hasta farándula y quien lo iba a decir… 'sexo'.

Las amigas de Akane se encontraban allí con ella disfrutando de la fiesta y compartiendo el día mas especial con su amiga, Minerva llevaba un vestido azul cielo, Sandra uno en color vino y Charline uno color violeta, todos estilo realeza, y cada una con su respectivo abanico, todas platicaban con la chica y ella estaba mas que feliz de tenerlas con ella en ese día especial, Stan y Alexander lucían guapos, cada quien con un traje de terciopelo y su respectiva peluca, ambos se divertían con las chicas, platicando y contando anécdotas distintas.

Con el transcurso de la noche, el maestro de ceremonias tomo lugar en el centro del jardín nuevamente, para dar paso a lo siguiente en el programa… los regalos.

-Damas y caballeros, es el momento de que su alteza de inicio a la apertura de los regalos, así que todos a la mesa principal por favor.

Los invitado se dirigieron a donde se les había indicado y Akane tomo su lugar al centro de la mesa, acompañada por Ranma y sus padres. Poco a poco los regalos fueron descubiertos por la cumpleañera, hasta que toco el turno de Ranma de darle su regalo a Akane.

-Bien niña, este es mi parte de tu regalo por que no creas que solo es una cosa, son varias.

Ranma se giro un poco para sacar una bolsa color plateado con un moño color rosa, por encima de la bolsa un hermoso rostro se dejaba ver, unos preciosos ojos color blanco que se asomaron mirando fijamente a Akane quien no daba crédito a lo que veía y supo inmediatamente que era ese regalo.

-Ranma… eso es?...

-Aja, sabia que te gustaba, así que aquí esta, es tuyo niña.

Akane tomo en brazos al pequeño cachorro de husky que habían visto en el centro comercial, al cercarlo a su rostro, este le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla, y la chica sonrió mientras los invitados miraban con ternura al cachorro.

-Bien, este es tu segundo regalo, disfrútalo.

Sobre el rostro de Akane colgaban unas llaves que parecían ser de un auto, Ranma las movía de lado a lado como queriendo hipnotizar a Akane, y ella las seguía con la mirada y la boca un poco abierta.

-Ten, tu auto esta allá afuera, si quieres lo puedes ver mañana niña.

Ella solo asintió y abrazo a Ranma en forma de agradecimiento, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban, sobre todo las amigas de Akane, quienes puede decirse que eran en alma de la fiesta, Charline se dedico a disfrutar con su esposo y Minerva platicaba con varias personas, mientras Sandra… se dedicaba a observar con mirada lujuriosa a los invitados masculinos.

De pronto Ranma se llevo a Akane al centro del jardín tomada de la mano, y ella solo se dejo guiar por el joven de la trenza, una vez en el lugar, Ranma dirigió unas palabras a su amada, así que se puso lo más serio que pudo, exhalo lentamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Akane… primero quiero desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, y quiero decirte que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, como no creí que amaría alguna vez. También quiero expresarte con esto, lo mucho que te amo, y quiero pedirte que pases el resto de mi vida a mi lado…

Ranma se hinco ante la chica y saco una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su saco, la abrió y se la ofreció a Akane, quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos sin creer lo que estaba pasándole, lentamente se llevo una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho, como si este hubiera dejado de latir por un instante, mientras Ranma la miraba fijamente y seguía hablando.

-Niña… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte dela escritora, expectantes. El corazón de Akane latía con tanta fuerza, que parecía que se iba a desbocar en cualquier momento, Ranma aguanto el aliento un momento como si el respirar dependiera de la respuesta de la joven que tenia al frente, finalmente Akane tomo aire para hablar

-Ranma yo… si, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, te amo, te amo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar, mientras las amigas de Akane gritaban llenas de emoción y se abrazaban entre ellas, sin olvidar a Stan y Alexander quienes se unieron a la celebración.

El millonario coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Akane lentamente, y una vez colocado, se puso de pie para abrazarla y besarla con pasión delante de todos los presentes, lentamente se fueron acercando a la pareja para felicitarlos a ambos, cuando los padres de Ranma de acercaron, abrazaron a su hijo primero y después a su futura nuera.

-Felicidades querida, espero que sean muy felices, de verdad se lo merecen.

-Gracias señora Saotome.

-Hijo, felicidades, espero que la hagas muy feliz, es una chica muy especial, así que no la hagas sufrir.

Advirtió Genma a su hijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda, que fueron correspondidas de igual manera. Las amigas de Akane se acercaron juntas hechas una euforia y gritando.

-Linda, felicidades!

-Akane, que alegría, estoy muy feliz por ti cielo.

Una vez las cuatro juntas, felicitaron a la pareja llenándola de abrazos y besos. Varios fotógrafos de diferentes periódicos retrataban a la pareja que sin duda alguna serian la noticia en todo Japón.

Después de una hermosa fiesta llena de emociones, la casa Saotome lucia en silencio mientras los trabajadores se dedicaban a limpiar todo, y la pareja se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, Akane termino primero y se acostó en su lado dela cama, mientras Ranma terminaba de colocarse la pijama, una vez que termino, ocupo su lugar y abrazo a Akane contra su pecho.

-Te gusto tu fiesta niña?

-Ranma… es la mejor fiesta que he tenido, gracias.

-No agradezcas nada, mas bien yo tengo que agradecerte a ti por haberme dado el si, me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Se besaron con intensidad como queriendo estar mas cerca si eso era físicamente posible, ambos se fundieron en la piel del otro, dando rienda suelta a la pasión y al amor, disfrutando de uan noche de miles de noches mas que vendrían.

**Continuara….**

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la laaaaaaaarga tardanza, es solo que mi trabajo no me da tiempo de hacer nada, y ahora que pude aprovechar lo hice y aquí esta el capitulo, recién salidito del horno, también se me había borrado todo lo que llevaba adelantado, así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, estoy adelantando el próximo capitulo, así que espero tenerlo listo pronto.**

**Quiero agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic, a mis amigas de siempre, animgel, AkaneKagome y a todos los lectores de esta humilde historia. Bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, y ojala me dejen comentarios que siempre me ilusionan, besos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26. El día después.**

La mañana entraba lentamente y se posaba sobre los rostros de la pareja que ocupaba la gran cama, las ganas que tenían por levantarse eran pocas, casi nulas. Afortunadamente para ambos era domingo, así que no había pendiente alguno para ninguno de los dos.

Akane al ver que Ranma no tenia intención alguna de ponerse en pie, salio de la cama lo mas sigilosa posible para no despertar a su amante, y tomo un libro en sus manos y se dirigió nuevamente a su lado de la cama no si antes saludar a su pequeño cachorro que la miraba entretenido y reclamaba su atención brincando para que la chica lo tomara en brazos, después de jugar un poco con el cachorro abrió el libro y comenzó a leer lentamente con mucha atención en la lectura.

Pocos minutos después Ranma abría lentamente sus hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos, y con voz aun adormilada se incorporo y hablo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces niña?-acto seguido beso el suave cuello de la chica, quien lo recibió gustosa.

-Buenos días, no quería despertarte…solo estoy leyendo, es investigación para mi libro. –explicaba la chica sin quitar la vista del libro, cuyo titulo era ¨Love letters of great man¨, y que además estaba en ingles.

Ranma observo el libro detenidamente y miro a Akane fijamente,

-¿Eres la ultima persona en el mundo que aun saca libros de nuestra biblioteca?

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risita y cerró el libro sin quitar el dedo de la página que estaba leyendo.

-Me encanta el olor. –soltó mientras olía el ejemplar, acto seguido acerco el libro a la nariz de Ranma quien imito su gesto.

-Mmmm! definitivamente es una antigüedad. ¿Y de que trata tu investigación?

Akane continuo con su lectura, ahora prestando atención a Ranma, y respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo…

-De amor… suelo escribir sobre como encontrar el amor, ahora quiero escribir que pasa una vez que lo encuentras.

-Eso suena interesante niña. –comento el rodeando el cuello de la chica con su fuerte brazo. – ¿estoy yo ahí?

-No, solo hombres importantes…Napoleón, Voltaire…

Respondió ella y Ranma hizo un ademán de querer pellizcarle el brazo, a lo que Akane solo se retorció en su lugar con una risita en su rostro, acto seguido aclaro su garganta para leer en voz alta:

-Aquí… Beethoven: Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved, I can live only wholly with you or not at all - Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.

ever thine  
ever mine  
ever ours (1)

Ella suspiro y miro fijamente a Ranma.

-¿Alguna vez me haz escrito una carta de amor?

Ranma solo atino a mirarla y con una sonrisa de medio lado pregunto…

-¿Un fax romántico cuenta?

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada mientras buscaba el modo de hablar.

-Ranma… ¿Cuándo he recibido yo un fax romántico?

-Estoy seguro que ordene que te enviaran uno…-haciendo un gesto como si estuviera pensando- ¿Qué puedo decir niña, no es mi estilo, además… estos tipos tenían el derecho de escribir a sus amadas, estaban separados por guerras, miles y miles de kilómetros…y yo estoy justo aquí…hola!

Akane asintió y soltó el libro para abrazarse por completo a Ranma, quien gustoso la recibía en sus brazos. Se quedaron un rato mas platicando acerca de la fiesta de Akane, y ella al recordar solo sonreía y miraba más que fascinada el hermoso anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular. Bajaron a desayunar y luego de un rato tomaron una ducha para posteriormente sacar al husky al parque con su respectiva correa, mientras ellos caminaban tomados de la mano y platicaban de trivialidades y trabajo. El celular de Akane timbro un par de veces hasta que ella contesto.

-Tendo!

-Querida! Soy Charline… necesito hablar con tigo, ¿tendrás tiempo de venir a mi casa?

La voz de la chica sonaba perturbada como si hubiera estado llorando, Akane inmediatamente miro a Ranma con los ojos completamente abiertos y frenando súbitamente.

-Cielo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me asustas…

Antes de que Akane pudiera decir otra cosa más, Charline la interrumpió.

-No! Tampoco es tan grave, es solo que… necesito hablar contigo ¿si?

-Claro que si linda, salgo para allá enseguida, tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo?

La comunicación termino y sin decir nada, Ranma tomo a Akane de la mano y emprendieron el camino a la casa, mientras ella le explicaba lo que había sucedido. Akane le pregunto a Ranma si la acompañaría, pero el dijo que era algo que debían hablar solo entre ellas dos, así que una vez llegados a la casa, Akane tomo las llaves de su auto nuevo, que si bien no era un ultimo modelo, era el preferido de ella desde que viera una película americana, era un mini cooper color rojo, que Ranma escogió de ese color por el significado del nombre de la escritora. Dado a que el auto era veloz, Akane llego rápido a la casa de su amiga, quien la estaba esperando, apenas iba a tocar a la puerta, cuando se abrió repentinamente y Shinnosuke salía de la casa.

-Shinnosuke… ¿todo esta bien? ¿Cómo esta Charline, discutieron? …

Antes de que Akane lo bombardeara con más preguntas, el doctor se adelanto a dar una respuesta.

-Descuida, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, ella te lo va a explicar, necesita verte, pasa por favor, yo… regreso en un momento.

Sin decir nada mas, desapareció de la vista de Akane, a quien no le quedo mas remedio que entrar a la casa, encontrándose con una Charline en pijamas, y de ojos rojos, que sostenía una taza de te en sus manos. Levanto la vista al oír la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente se incorporo de un salto al ver que era su amiga quien entraba.

-Akane…

Hablo en un sollozo ahogado y se abalanzo sobre la chica, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la estrecho fuertemente.

-Linda… ¿Qué sucede, estas bien? Te escuchabas mal por teléfono.

Ambas tomaron asiento, Charline ofreció una taza de te a Akane, pero ella la rechazo, argumentando que era mas importante ella que una taza de te, la mirada de Akane era de total preocupación, que Charline no tuvo otra opción mas que hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que entre los planes de Shinnosuke y míos estaba el de ser padres?-akane asintió lentamente- pues hemos ido al hospital donde trabaja Shinnosuke para hacernos las pruebas de fertilidad, y…Akane… no puedo ser madre, soy estéril.

Charline se cubrió la cara con sus manos dando paso a un incontenible llanto. Akane se acerco a ella y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, desde que se conocieron, Charline siempre hablaba de su deseo de ser madre, así que Akane sabia que el ser estéril era un golpe duro para ella. Después de un rato de llanto y sollozos, Charline se calmo contándole a Akane lo sucedido en la oficina del doctor, le comento que habían consultado una segunda opinión con el que fuera maestro de Shinnosuke, además de ser uno de los mejores obstetras de todo Japón y digno de la confianza de ambos. Luego de un par de horas de plática, Akane regreso a su casa.

-Niña, ¿Cómo esta Charline?

Pregunto el pelinegro mientras depositaba un beso en el bello rostro de Akane y la estrechaba en sus fuertes brazos.

-Hola… pues, no esta nada bien, el doctor les confirmo que ella no podrá ser madre, es estéril Ranma… ¿sabes lo que eso significa para ella? Desde que la conozco ha deseado ser madre, no habla de otra cosa.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Akane adelanto varios capítulos para su libro y le envió lo que llevaba a Sandra por mail, por la noche, vieron un poco la televisión y seguido de eso, se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Akane llegaba a la cafetería que siempre frecuentaba con sus amigas, mientras Ranma estaba en la oficina atendiendo unos pendientes, la ultima en llegar fue Sandra, quien dijo que se había reunido con su jefe. Una vez reunidas las cuatro Sandra hablo.

-Bien cielo, ¿que es lo que nos tienes que decir?

Todas voltearon a ver a Charline, quien se veía muy triste, Akane sabia que era lo que les iba a comunicar su amiga, así que solo espero pacientemente.

-Bien, es solo que… ¿recuerdan que les comente que Shinnosuke y yo queremos ser padres? –Todas asintieron sin interrumpir- bueno… lo que pasa es que fuimos con el doctor y nos dijo que…soy estéril…

La pintora se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, mientras Akane la abrazaba para consolarla, aunque ella sabia de sobra que era inútil, Sandra se quedo como en estado se shock y Minerva solo fijo su mirada en cierto punto sin mirar nada en realidad. Los días pasaron y nada había cambiado en Nerima, Akane estaba por terminar su libro, y eso la tenía más que contenta.

Al paso de varios días, luego de la noticia de Charline, las cuatro se encontraban de nuevo en la cafetería, solo que fue Minerva quien las invito en esa ocasión, y que además se veía preocupada.

-Vaya! Creo que se esta haciendo costumbre vernos mas seguido de lo habitual.

Comento Sandra para romper el hielo y comenzar a platicar, siendo Akane quien la secundara.

-Cierto, pero no hay que negar que es bueno que nos veamos seguido… linda, ¿Qué te pasa?

Inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Minerva quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron al lugar, después de unos segundos hablo.

-Bueno, es que no se como vayan a tomar esto, y sobre todo tu Charline, recuerdan que hace unas semanas Hiroshi y yo terminamos ¿cierto? –ellas asintieron- pues ya no le he vuelto a ver, y ahora… no se como decir esto, bien, aquí va…estoy embarazada!

La sonrisa de todas se borro de sus rostros para dar paso a una expresión de total sorpresa.

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todos! Lo se, lo se me he demorado muuuuuuuucho en actualizar, lo que pasa es que el trabajo y atender la casa, no me dejaban tiempo para escribir, pero por fortuna ahora podré hacerlo mas seguido.**

**Se que cambie un poco el giro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después de ver la película Sex and the City, quise agregar algo de ella así que este es el resultado para este capitulo.**

**La escena donde Akane esta leyendo el libro, es casi exactamente igual a la de la película, quise ponerla por que me gusta mucho esa parte, el libro no existe, pero las cartas si son reales, seria genial que alguien publicara ese libro, y si ya lo han hecho que alguien me lo haga saber por favor.**

**(1)el párrafo que Akane le lee a Ranma es muy bonito, les dejo una traducción lo mejor que queda a este:**

**Mientras continúo en cama, mis pensamientos van hacia ti, mi inmortal amada, puedo vivir eternamente con tigo, o nada –oh! Continua amándome- nunca confundas al corazón más fiel de tu amado**

**Siempre mía**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Siempre nuestro…**

**Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, saludos.**


	27. Problemas

**Capitulo 27: Problemas**

-Bueno, es que no se como vayan a tomar esto, y sobre todo tu Charline, recuerdan que hace unas semanas Hiroshi y yo terminamos ¿cierto? –ellas asintieron- pues ya no le he vuelto a ver, y ahora… no se como decir esto, bien, aquí va…estoy embarazada!

La sonrisa de todas se borro de sus rostros para dar paso a una expresión de total sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

Fue lo primero que salio de la boca de Sandra, siendo ella quien rompiera la tensión que había en la mesa, después de eso Minerva continuo hablando.

-Lo que oyeron, estoy embarazada, me entere hace un par de días, no iba a decirles nada, pero dada la situación…

-¿Hiroshi sabe algo de esto?

Cuestiono Akane, con su mirada atenta en su pelirroja amiga.

-No! Claro que no, y no se lo voy a decir, no tiene por que enterarse, además… aun no se que es lo que voy a hacer.

Los rostros de las tres eran de total confusión, claro que Hiroshi tenia el derecho de saber que iba a ser padre, Minerva no tenia por que negárselo, y además ella había dicho que no sabia que iba a hacer, eso definitivamente las confundió mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Estas loca? El tiene el derecho de saberlo, y ¿a que te refieres con eso de aún no se que es lo que voy a hacer?

Soltó Charline, quien obviamente fue la más afectada por la noticia, a lo que su amiga abogada respondió.

-Pues justamente eso… no se, no estoy lista para ser madre, no puedo dejar que mi carrera se arruine por esto…

-Simplemente… no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo Minerva, ser madre es una bendición, y tú… ¿la rechazas así como así?

Obviamente Charline estaba mas que molesta con la abogada, sus oídos no alcanzaban a procesar lo que estaba escuchando, gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus bellos ojos.

-De verdad no lo comprendo, sabes que a mi se me negó el ser madre y a ti que se te da esta hermosa oportunidad, ¿simplemente vas a deshacerte de ese inocente que no tiene culpa alguna? De verdad que hay mujeres que no deberían ser madres… lo siento, yo no puedo seguir escuchando esto, nos vemos luego.

Se levanto de su silla, tomo su bolso y salio del lugar llorando aun mas fuerte que antes, las tres chicas no supieron que decir o que hacer, ya que su cabeza se había bloqueado por completo ante esa discusión, y es que era muy raro que pelearan entre ellas. Sandra para romper con el incomodo silencio fue la primera en hablar.

-Cielo… ¿estas segura de que quieres abortar? Es algo que no se puede decidir a la ligera.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, yo no quiero ser madre.

-Creo que… yo me voy, me quede preocupada por Charline, iré a ver como esta, y tú…-dijo Akane mirando a Minerva fijamente-piensa bien las cosas, no sea que luego te arrepientas.

Salio del lugar y subió a su auto para ir a casa de Charline, mientras Sandra y Minerva se quedaron en la cafetería.

-Bien cielo… si estás segura de esto, te puedo dar el numero de un buen doctor-hablaba la rubia mientras escribía en una tarjeta-llámalo y el te dirá que hacer, chao cielo, nos vemos luego.

Las cuatro se habían retirado del lugar con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mientras Akane conducía, trato de comunicarse con Charline, pero ella no respondía su celular, pensó en llamar a Ranma, pero no quería sacarlo de la oficina, además esto era un asunto que le concernía solo a ella, así que lo descarto inmediatamente. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Akane no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de Charline, bajo del auto y se poso frente a la puerta principal.

-Charline! Abre, soy yo, Akane.

Segundos después de que la escritora anunciara su llegada, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una muy llorosa Charline, quien inmediatamente le dio el pase, una vez que ella se introdujo al domicilio, la puerta se cerro tras de ella.

-¿Estas bien?

Charline negó con la cabeza, mientras que con un pañuelo limpiaba los rastros de las incesantes lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos.

-Se que lo que Minerva quiere hacer no tiene justificación, pero… trata de ponerte tan solo un instante en su situación, tu por lo menos cuentas con Shinnosuke, un hombre maravilloso que te ama, y que va a estar a tu lado por el resto de sus vidas, y Minerva… linda, ella esta sola, no tiene a nadie que la pueda ayudar y menos a un hombre que este ahí para ella. Dirás que nos tiene a nosotras, pero… acéptalo, no es lo mismo, lo ideal seria que el hombre al que amas este contigo en esos momentos.

Charline miraba fijamente a su amiga, sabia que tenia algo de razón, pero le era difícil el aceptar que su amiga se deshiciera de un pequeño inocente que no tenia culpa alguna, y que además aun no nacía.

-Akane… tal vez tengas un poco de razón, pero… ¿Por qué abortar? ¿No seria mejor dejar que el bebe nazca y darlo en adopción?

Mientras las amigas seguían platicando, el celular de Akane sonó, y ella tomo la llamada.

-Hola

-Niña… ¿Dónde estas? Pensé que ya estabas en casa.

Akane solo sonrió y se apresuro a contestar.

-Ranma, estoy bien, estoy en casa de Charline, pero voy de salida, te veo en un momento ¿si? Te amo.

-De acuerdo niña, aquí te espero, yo también te Amo.

La comunicación se corto y Akane se tuvo que despedir de su amiga.

-Linda, tengo que irme… ¿me prometes que vas a estar bien? Te prometo que te llamare lo mas pronto que pueda, cuídate, nos vemos. Me saludas a Shinnosuke.

El camino a casa fue mas rápido de lo normal, una vez en casa, Akane se encontró con Ranma, quien la recibió con un beso en los labios, y ella gustosa acepto. La chica le dio a Ranma un resumen breve de lo que había pasado ese día, mientras el la escuchaba atento.

Minerva llego a su casa y tomo la tarjeta que le había dado Sandra en el restaurante, luego de revisarla por varios minutos, tomo el teléfono y marco. Después de hacer la cita para dentro de dos días, y colgar, se apresuro a marcar al celular de Sandra.

-Hola!

-Sandra… soy Minerva.

-Linda! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que… acabo de hacer una cita con el doctor para dentro de dos días, y me preguntaba si… ¿puedes acompañarme?

La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro cual león que ha sido puesto en una jaula, esperando por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Claro cielo! Yo paso por ti ¿te parece? ¿a que hora tienes la cita?

-A las cuatro

-Bien, ahí estaré puntual, chao cielo.

Cortaron comunicación y Minerva parecía no estar segura de su desición, así que marco a la casa de Ranma para hablar con Akane. Espero a que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestara y luego de tres tonos se escucho que levantaban la bocina.

-Residencia Saotome

-Si, con Akane por favor

-¿Quién la busca?

-Soy Minerva.

-Un momento por favor

Sue-lin fue a buscar a Akane quien se encontraba en el jardín con Ranma, platicando muy divertidamente.

-Niña… teléfono, es su amiga Minerva

-Gracias Sue

Hablo Akane recibiendo el aparato de manos de la ama de llaves, cuando Sue se retiro, Akane miro a Ranma con rostro de preocupación y contesto.

-Hola linda…

Después de media hora de plática a la cual Ranma no dejaba de prestarle atención disimuladamente, la comunicación se corto y Akane soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Minerva va a abortar?

Pregunto Ranma mirando como en el rostro de su amada se reflejaba la frustración y daba paso a la incredulidad.

-Si, a echo la cita con el medico para dentro de dos días.

Como el día había sido por demás agotador, la pareja se fue a la cama mas temprano de lo habitual e inmediatamente sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando así un nuevo amanecer.


	28. Un bebe

**Capitulo 28: Un Bebe**

Un par de días habían transcurrido lo mas rápido que la mente se pueda imaginar, y no era para menos, en un pequeño restaurante un par de hermosas damas se encontraban degustando alimentos, mientras platicaban.

Demás esta decir que ambas estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, ya que estarían esperando saber noticias de Minerva y Sandra, ya que ninguna había dado señales de vida aun.

-Akane… ¿de verdad Minerva no puede pensarlo mejor? Digo… hay opciones en estos tiempos.

-No lo se cielo… se veía muy convencida de su decisión.

Por más que Akane trataba de consolar a su amiga, su corazón estaba dando un vuelco al pensar como reaccionaria Charline si Minerva terminaba con la vida de esa criatura inocente.

-Akane, yo me voy a casa, necesito descansar… ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro que si linda, ve a casa, yo tengo que pasar a la oficina de mi jefe, te llamo después ¿si?

Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo y cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Mientras en una clínica de la cuidad, una radiante Sandra, y una muy nerviosa Minerva, esperaban en la sala de la recepción, Sandra hojeando una revista y Minerva, casi comiéndose las uñas de ambas manos, cuando de pronto la enfermera asistente la nombro.

_-Minerva?_

En cuanto escucho su nombre salto como un resorte que vuelve a su lugar, y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Por aquí por favor_

La abogada miro a su rubia amiga, quien le dio ánimos.

-Tranquila cielo, todo va a estar bien.

Con estas ultimas palabras, Minerva entro al consultorio siguiendo a la enfermera, siendo esta quien le indicara donde sentarse.

_-Tome asiento por favor… doctor, aquí esta la paciente._

_-Gracias señorita._

Una vez que la enfermera salio del consultorio, el doctor reviso a Minerva luego de hacerle unas preguntas de rutina, que iban desde que edad tenia, hasta el motivo del por que quería abortar, y cuanto tenia de embarazo. Cuando Minerva respondió todas las cuestiones del doctor, este volvió a hablar.

_Muy bien Minerva… antes de proceder, voy a tratar de disuadirte de tu decisión, ya que ese es mi trabajo, si después de ver el material que te voy a mostrar sigues firme en tu decisión, entonces procederemos ¿de acuerdo?_

Minerva asintió, y el doctor se dispuso a prender una pequeña televisión que tenia en un escritorio, e inmediatamente introdujo una cinta de video en el reproductor. Lo que siguió, dejo a Minerva estupefacta y con el llanto a flor de piel, pues en el se mostraban imágenes de varios tipos de abortos practicados a diferentes mujeres. Cuando concluyo el video el doctor le explico a Minerva que la mayoría de esas mujeres se habían arrepentido de su decisión años después, ya que muchas ya no pudieron ser madres debido al daño ocasionado a su cuerpo.

_-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?_

Minerva solo se levanto de su silla y negó con la cabeza, salio del consultorio lo más rápido que pudo y casi se lleva a Sandra en rastras del lugar.

Mientras Akane conducía, una llamada entro a su celular, miro el nombre y el número de la persona al otro lado de la línea y sin chistar tomo la llamada.

-Hola cielo, ¿Dónde están? Están juntas ¿cierto?

-Linda, tranquila, si estamos las dos juntas. ¿Charline esta con tigo?

La voz de Sandra se escuchaba tan tranquila, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, mientras Akane instintivamente se llevo la uña de su dedo pulgar a la boca, en señal de total nerviosismo.

-No, Charline se fue a su casa hace no más de diez minutos

-Bien, entonces te sugiero que tú también vayas para allá, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Sandra… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Chao cielo, te vemos en casa de Charline.

Ante un acto que a Akane le pareció de lo mas grosero, no tuvo mas remedio que colgar también y dirigirse a casa de la pintora, para ver que era lo que ese par tenia que comunicarles. Una vez que estaciono su auto, noto que Sandra y Minerva ya estaban ahí, así que sin más preámbulo se encamino a la entrada, sonó el timbre y espero a que le abrieran la puerta.

-Hola linda, solo faltabas tú, pasa para que podamos hablar.

Una vez las cuatro reunidas, tomaron asiento, y hubo unos minutos de silencio que parecía que nadie lo iba a romper. Las expresiones en los rostros de todas no tenían nada que ver a lo que normalmente era común en ellas, para tratar de romper el hielo, Sandra hablo:

-Bien… creo que esta de sobra decir que Minerva tenia una cita hoy en la clínica ¿cierto? Bien, resulta que si fuimos a la clínica…

El rostro de Charline estaba bañado en lágrimas que parecían no tener fin, y en un acto de enojo y furia, sin mayor aviso grito.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Minerva? Por que arruinar la vida de un inocente que aun no nace y que no tiene la culpa de la estupidez tuya y de Hiroshi! Pudiste habérmelo entregado a mí, yo lo hubiera aceptado con todo el gusto y el amor del mundo, amor que TÚ NUNCA le ibas a dar…

Y después de haberse desahogado, lloro con más dolor que antes, mientras las demás la miraban con un rostro de incredulidad y miedo, por que Charline era una persona que muy difícilmente se enojaba.

-Charline… déjame hablar, si fuimos a la clínica, si entre con el doctor, pero luego de ver un video, me entro el pánico y…

El rostro de Charline reflejo confusión total, y miro fijamente a su amiga.

-Charline… no pude hacerlo

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, no pude hacerlo, salí corriendo y huí… no aborte.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Charline cambio a uno de asombro total, el de Akane se debatía entre la confusión y la alegría y Sandra solo se limitaba a sonreír abiertamente.

-Entonces… ¿tendremos un bebe?

La felicidad de Charline era indescriptible, se abalanzo sobre su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza, agradeciéndole en silencio la decisión que había tomado. La tarde fue intensamente larga, Akane tuvo que reportase con su jefe, debido a que no pudo llegar a la reunión con el, no tuvo mayor problema ya que podría decirse que Akane era la consentida, así que fijaron una nueva reunión para el día siguiente.

Entre tanta alegría y desahogo, Akane llego a su casa un poco cansada pero feliz, entro al baño y puso la bañera a llenarse con agua templada, mientras el agua cumplía con su función, Akane fue a su armario para sacar su ropa de dormir, se introdujo en el agua y cerro los ojos para relajarse un poco. Tan concentrada estaba en su baño, que no se dio cuenta de que Ranma entraba al baño, hasta que sintió que alguien le acariciaba sus suaves hombros, pego un pequeño salto debido a la impresión, para relajarse inmediatamente al darse cuenta que era el dueño de su amor, quien la acariciaba.

-Ranma! No te escuche entrar.

-Lo siento niña, es solo que te vi tan relajada que parecías indefensa, y no pude evitar acariciarte ¿te asuste?

-No, descuida.

Ranma comenzó a acariciar ambos hombros de su amada, dando paso después a suaves caricias por su tersa espalda, llevando a la chica a un estado de ensueño y deseo total que provocaron que cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de tan delicioso masaje.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con las chicas?

-Muy bien, Minerva no aborto y Charline esta muy feliz por ello, creo que fue una muy buena tarde después de todo.

-Me alegro mucho niña…

Luego de una deliciosa sesión de masaje, lo que restaba del día transcurrió tranquilo.

**Hola! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a los que han leído hasta aquí y me dejan sus comentarios, que de verdad me emocionan mucho, de verdad que me estoy quebrando la cabeza un poco para llegar hasta donde voy, no se si el capitulo quedo mas corto, pero de verdad es que se me esta complicando un poco, al parecer la musa esta medio dormida, pero tratare de que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo. Saludos y cuídense mucho.**


	29. 29: Enemigo en casa

**Capitulo 29: Enemigo en casa**

Era tanta la tensión que los últimos días habían traído, que no se sentía con ganas de avanzar en el documental de su columna, pero pensó en lo que recita aquel sabio refrán: ¨**El que no trabaje, que no coma¨**, así de fácil, así que después de dar de comer a su cachorro y después desayunar junto con Ranma, se sentó frente a su computadora para empezar a teclear y sacar las ideas de su mente.

Mientras tanto Minerva se encontraba en su despacho trabajando en un caso, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de Charline.

-Diga.

_-Minerva, soy yo… me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme al centro comercial, ya sabes, para… comprar cosas para el bebe._

La abogada no pudo evitar que una sonrisita escapara de su boca, ya se imaginaba que Charline reaccionaria así, y no quería quitarle la ilusión que le daba el ser ¨tia¨de esa criatura que estaba en camino, así que acepto la oferta.

-Claro cielo, si quieres nos vemos aquí en mi despacho a las 5:00

_-Bien… entonces allá nos vemos, adiós linda._

-Chao!

Después de cortar comunicación, Minerva siguió revisando el casa que tendría que llevar, caso que le estaba costando toda su paciencia e inteligencia, ya que era un divorcio y la esposa exigía mucho, pues no solo quería bastante cantidad de dinero, si no que también exigía que el esposo pagara la mensualidad de la casa, quería un auto nuevo y solo quería dejar que el padre de su hijo lo viera solo una vez cada quince días, además se empeñaba en que el esposo dejara su trabajo, razón: solamente por que el era un escort o ¨acompañante¨ para damas, y eso, la mujer lo consideraba prostitucion y no quería que su hijo creciera con un gigoló, como solía llamarlo desde que se dio cuenta en que trabajaba, así que demando que si el no dejaba ese trabajo, ella se encargaría de que jamás volviera a ver a su hijo

Por su parte, el hombre alegaba que si su esposa quería seguir dándose la vida de lujo que se daba gracias a su trabajo, no podía exigirle que dejara de trabajar y menos apartarlo de su hijo. Así que Minerva estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo justo para todos, y en los mejores términos.

Luego de terminar de redactar su columna, se dio una ducha tibia, para luego salir al jardín y platicar con el señor Noriyugi.

-Señor Noriyugi! Que gusto verlo.

-Niña Akane… que bueno verla por aquí, déme… déme un segundo.

El jardinero se giro para cortar una hermosa rosa roja como era su costumbre y se la entrego a Akane, quien la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa y se la llevo a la nariz para oler su perfume.

-Mmmh! Gracias, me encantan las rosas y mas si vienen de parte suya, ya que usted sabe que lo aprecio mucho ¿cierto?

-Oh! No diga eso niña, además usted sabe que el sentimiento el reciproco.

A distancia de ellos, un par de ojos miraban embelesado a la hermosa joven que tenia en sus manos una rosa roja. La escruto de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, Akane vestía unos shorts color blanco y un top color azul cielo, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo a un lado, y usaba sandalias azules, además por ser verano, llevaba unos lentes para sol oscuros, los cuales fueron llevados a la parte superior de su cabeza mientras platicaba con el señor Noriyugi y fueron colocados nuevamente cuando se sentó a la orilla de la piscina. Toma la miraba lascivamente, casi desnudándola con la mirada y en su cabeza comenzaron a rondar imágenes de el y Akane en una situación bastante erótica, la imaginaba debajo de su cuerpo, correspondiendo a sus besos y caricias, para luego imaginarla encima de el dejando ver sus atributos mientras gemía su nombre. Fue sacado de su ensoñación cuando vio como Ranma se acercaba y ella se ponía de pie para recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso cargados de pasión, para luego ambos entrar a la casa.

Mientras los veía alejarse, en su mente seguía fraguando un plan para separarlos, y que esperaba poner en marcha pronto.

Después de una larga tarde de compras por el centro comercial, y haber comprado casi una tienda entera de artículos para bebe, Minerva y Charline se encontraban disfrutando de una deliciosa comida italiana, y Minerva le exponía a su amiga el caso que estaba llevando, la pintora la escuchaba detalladamente no perdiendo dato alguno.

-Y… no se que hacer, es tan complicado todo esto.

-Bueno, ¿haz tratado de ofrecer el mejor acuerdo para ambas partes? Digo no creo que ambos se rehúsen a hablar.

Decía Charline a su amiga, tratando de digerir toda la información que su amiga le proporcionaba.

-Pues si, trate de confrontarlos en mi despacho, pero no sabes… se gritaron hasta de lo que se iban a morir, Noriko le exigía a Kenji que dejara su trabajo, que su hijo no podía convivir con un gigoló, y Kenji le decía que no podía dejar de trabajar, por que gracias a ese trabajo, ellos tenían la vida que tenían. Así que Noriko dijo que si Kenji no renunciaba, el jamás podría ver a Yoshio, ¡y no solo eso! Si no que Noriko exige que Kenji siga pagando la hipoteca de la casa, quiere auto nuevo y dice que Kenji solo podrá ver al niño cada quince días.

-¡Vaya! Pues si que estas en un dilema

Charline bebía su copa de vino tinto mientras daba oportunidad a que su amiga terminara su relato.

-Y lo pero del caso es que ni siquiera están pensando en Yoshio, el es el único que va a sufrir las consecuencias de esto.

A las nueve de la noche en punto Akane y Ranma salían de la casa para dirigirse a pasar una noche agradable en una disco, si bien era cierto que a Ranma no se le daba muy bien eso del baile, debía aceptar que Akane hacia con el lo que se le antojaba. Por esa ocasión decidieron llevar chofer, ya que según Ranma… la idea era que los dos se emborracharían y tendrían una larga noche de buen sexo, así que Toma ya estaba cerca del auto para llevarlos a su destino. Akane lucia un vestido color negro que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su espectacular retaguardia y lo complementaban un par de zapatos color plata, y aretes del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo hacia su lado izquierdo y del lado derecho llevaba una orquídea plateada que había heredado de su difunta abuela, además de una pequeña bolsa color plata también.

Ranma vestía con unos pantalones de vestir en color negro y una camisa de color gris de manga larga, zapatos negros, casi en conjunto con Akane, y obviamente su trenza azabache muy bien peinada. Ambos llevaron solo lo necesario con ellos, como su identificación, dinero y sus celulares.

Al salir de la casa, los ojos de Toma casi se salían de orbita, dejando ver casi de manera cínica lo que Akane le provocaba. Una vez llegado a su destino, Ranma le dio permiso a Toma de que fuera a comer o lo que quisiera, ya que obviamente tardarían en salir, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. Para fortuna de ambos, en el lugar no había nadie que los reconociera, así que podrían disfrutar con comodidad.

De más esta decir que el ambiente era de lo mejor, la música era la adecuada y la conversación daba pie para hablar de absolutamente todo.

-Es enserio Ranma… a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo con cuantas mujeres te hayas acostado antes de mi, bien lo dice el refrán: _**Lo que no fue en mi año… no fue en mi daño**_, así de simple.

-Es que es difícil de creerlo Akane, por lo general ustedes son las primeras que preguntan con cuantas nos hemos acostado.

Dijo Ranma, para después llevarse el vaso de whiski a la boca y dar un sorbo.

-Si, pero ya te dije que yo no voy por ese lado, además...-dijo peligrosamente cerca del rostro de su amado- soy yo con la que te acuestas ahora, así que, mientras sea yo, por mi no hay problema. El problema seria que estando conmigo llegara una fulana a presentarse a tu casa diciendo que tu y ella tienen algo que ver.

Ranma soltó una pequeña risita ahogada por el comentario de su amada, definitivamente esa mujer lo ponía de cabeza, y el decía que tenia el orgullo de saberla suya en todos los sentidos. Las bebidas siguieron llegando a la mesa, y entre tragos y baile, la pareja lentamente iba llegando al estado de embriaguez, así que en punto de las 2 de la madrugada, decidieron abandonar el lugar, Toma se encontraba cerca fuera del auto de brazos cruzados esperando a que la pareja saliera de el lugar. En el camino, Toma fue testigo de los desenfrenados besos y eróticas caricias que la pareja se otorgaba mutuamente, apretó las manos sobre el volante y maldecía por dentro, mientras el pensaba un modo de separarlos, el nunca se imagino que sus días como chofer estaban por terminar.

El auto se estaciono frente la puerta principal, y Toma abrió la puerta trasera para que la pareja bajara, entraron a la casa y se dirigían a su habitación, cuando a Akane le entro una sed repentina de algo que no fuera alcohol, así que se dirigió a la cocina.

-En un momento te alcanzo, solo tomare un poco de agua

Ranma siguió subiendo y al momento en que Akane abría el refrigerador Toma la tomo por la cintura y la giro hacia el, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Qué… que haces? ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!

-Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la difícil preciosa, yo se que te gusta, además tu te lo buscaste, por provocarme así…

-¡Estas loco! Yo jamás te he provocado-Akane trataba de zafarse de los brazos del joven, y hacia lo imposible por lograrlo, se contorsionaba de manera exagerada mientras sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del chofer-que me sueltes te digo… ¡Ranma!-alcanzo a gritar antes de que sus labios fueran callados por los labios de Toma, lo que el joven chofer no tomo en cuenta fue el hecho de que Akane lo patearía en la parte baja de su anatomía, y le proporcionara una sonora bofetada, y además que Ranma había visto todo lo ocurrido, Ranma corrió hacia Toma y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual hizo que el labio del chico comenzara a sangrar, luego Ranma le conecto unos cuantos golpes en el estomago, lo que lo hizo doblarse del dolor, la intención de Ranma era seguir golpeando a Toma, pero Akane se lo impidió.

-Ranma… ¡basta! ¡Lo vas a matar! Ya déjalo, ya recibió su merecido

El pequeño cuerpo de Akane se interpuso deteniendo a Ranma con ambas manos y mirándolo con suplica, así que Ranma no tuvo opción mas que obedecer.

-Si estabas aquí trabajando para mi, era solo por que le tengo mucho aprecio a tu abuelo, pero se acabo… lárgate de aquí, estas despedido.

Toma se levanto a duras penas, y salio como pudo de la mansión Saotome, para recoger sus cosas y abandonar ese lugar para siempre.

**Continuara….**

**Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus reviews, que me emocionan mucho, no estaba segura de publicar este capitulo, pero… ya que estoy de cumpleaños, decidí hacerlo, así que es un regalo de mí para mí: P. Dudaba sobre publicarlo o no por que lamentablemente estoy de luto… una muy querida amiga de trabajo falleció a manos de un imbecil que le quito la oportunidad de criar a su niña, la asesino por celos hace 15 días y la enterró en el patio de su casa, para que nadie la encontrara, afortunadamente encontraron el cuerpo y el tipo esta el la cárcel donde tiene que ser. Les pido oraciones por la familia de mi amiga, para que se resignen pronto auque es difícil. Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho.**


	30. 30: Asuntos Pendientes

**Capitulo 30: Asuntos Pendientes**

El día anterior no habían podido cumplir lo que habían pactado, debido al altercado entre Ranma y el nieto del señor Noriyugi, la pareja estaba consiente de que el abuelo de Toma iría a tratar de hablar con Ranma, pero a pesar de todo el aprecio y cariño que le tuvieran al jardinero, la situación simplemente no tiene solución. La pareja se encontraba aun dormida, abrazados fuertemente como si alguien los quisiera apartar. Sue no los quiso despertar, ya que creía que no tendrían ganas de hacerlo, debido a su salida el día anterior, así que se dedico a ordenar la casa antes de entrar a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron primero lentamente, los froto para tratar de quitarse un poco el sueño, e inmediatamente su mirada se poso en la pequeña mujer que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, a pesar de llevar sus pijamas puestos, los hombros de la chica lucían tentadores para el millonario, quien lentamente acaricio uno lo mas suavemente que pudo, para no despertarla, Akane sintió un pequeño cosquilleo recorrerla y soltó una pequeña risita somnolienta antes de apretarse mas al cuerpo de Ranma.

-Te amo niña… no sabes cuanto

Le decía con un suave tono de voz, mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre su suave hombro, Akane lentamente comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos y se topo con los azul grisáceo de Ranma que la miraban embelesado y con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días guapo-le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos en una intima caricia- ¿dormiste bien?

-Un poco, después de lo de ayer… pues créeme que me costo trabajo cerrar los ojos.

-Ranma… ya olvídalo, tampoco es para que te mortifiques por eso-susurraba Akane mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Ranma-al final todo se arreglo, ya no pienses en eso.

A los veinte minutos la pareja bajo a almorzar, y Sue ya los esperaba, así que solo les pregunto que les apetecía de comer, Ranma pidió solo un plato de cereal con leche descremada, y Akane opto por fruta con yogurt y jugo de naranja, durante el almuerzo Ranma recibió una llamada de la oficina, así que tuvo que prepararse con ropa adecuada para salir, ya que llevaba unos pants color negro y una camiseta blanca. Una vez terminado el almuerzo ambos subieron a la habitación para que Ranma se vistiera y salir a la oficina.

-¿Que harás tu niña?

-Pues, voy a llevar a Mishka al parque a correr un poco y adelantare un poco la escritura para mi libro, hoy no tengo ganas de salir.

Ranma solamente asintió mientras terminaba de colocarse la corbata viéndose al espejo.

-Bien, yo no creo tardar mucho en la oficina, así que comeremos juntos.

-De acuerdo, entonces te esperare ansiosa.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y Ranma desapareció y Akane se quedo en la habitación para colocarse sus tenis para correr. Minutos después bajo para buscar a su pequeña cachorra con correa en mano, encontrándola en su camita jugando con una pequeña pelota de plástico.

-Vamos Mishka, ven cielo, salgamos un rato

La tomo en brazos y coloco la correa en el arnés de su collar y la coloco en el suelo, aviso a Sue que saldría a correr y que Ranma comería en casa, llevo solamente su celular y salio de la casa. Una vez que llegaron al parque, ambas comenzaron a trotar, debido a que la cachorrita era aun pequeña, en al lugar había niños jugando y gente que también paseaba con sus perros, la pequeña Mishka parecía disfrutar de la salida, ya que de vez en cuando corría desesperada hacia donde se encontraban los demás perros, pero su dueña la detenía jalando levemente de la correa.

Mientras se dirigían a casa, Minerva llamo a Akane quien inmediatamente tomo la llamada.

-Dime linda

_-Akane… cielo, solo quiero avisarte que…_-la voz de la abogada sonaba triste y quebrada, estaba llorando- _saldré de la cuidad…_

-¿Por qué linda, sucede algo?-para Akane esto era raro, ya que su amiga nunca salía de la cuidad de improvisto- cielo, dime que estas bien por favor

-_No, no estoy bien, lo que pasa es que… ¿recuerdas que mi mama estaba enferma? Pues mi hermana me llamo y me dijo que… Akane, mi mama falleció._

Para Akane la noticia fue impactante, si bien la mama de su amiga no vivía en Nerima, pero en las ocasiones que ella venia a visitarla, Minerva la llamaba para que su mama platicara con Akane, y según ella, la señora era una mujer muy amable, pero lo que le molestaba a Akane era que siempre estaba molestando a Minerva con el tema de el matrimonio y los hijos, y que decir de su hermana mayor, con ella podría decirse que no había una buena relación.

-Linda, lo… lo lamento mucho de verdad, ¿quieres que te acompañe? Sabes que no me molestaría para nada y…

-_Gracias linda, pero no… quiero afrontar esto sola, solo avísale a las chicas y diles que ya mañana estoy aquí ¿si?_

-Descuida cielo, yo les aviso, recuerda que cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme ¿si?, no lo olvides

Luego de cortar comunicación, Akane llego a su casa y se ducho, dio de comer a Mishka y llamo a las demás para comunicarles la situación de Minerva, sin importar lo que Minerva dijo, las tres decidieron que irían a acompañar a su amiga, así que saldrían hasta Okinawa para estar con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles. Cuando Ranma llego a casa, se encontró con una Akane vestida de negro, un pantalón negro de vestir, una blusa de manga corta negra también que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y unas botas de tacón alto, su cabello recogido en un moño hecho de su propio cabello y nada de maquillaje, a el le extraño verla así, por lo que no dudo en preguntar.

-Niña… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ranma, saldremos a Okinawa, la mama de Minerva falleció, ella no quería que fuéramos con ella, pero es nuestro deber acompañarla.

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, en el tiempo que llevaba con Akane, había llegado a tomarle aprecio a sus amigas, y el entendió perfectamente la situación, así que no se opuso a que su novia acompañara a su amiga en esos momentos.

-Entiendo niña, dale mis condolencias a Minerva de mi parte y ustedes cuídense mucho por favor-hablaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica y la abrazaba suavemente.

-Descuida, tendremos cuidado, y yo le digo a Minerva tus condolencias, se que lo va a apreciar, estaremos aquí mañana a primera hora.

Luego que de Akane le dejara a Ranma los datos de la funeraria donde estaría la mama de su amiga, Sandra y Charline llegaron por ella y se despidió de su novio. Ranma recibió una visita que no esperaba jamás recibir, Hiroshi se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, luego de darle el pase, este le explico a Ranma que había estado buscando a Minerva, pero en su oficina le dijeron que esta tuvo que salir de la cuidad, según Hiroshi, desde que el y Minerva terminaron, no había podido estar tranquilo y quería aclarar las cosas con ella, pero no lograba verla ni saber nada de ella y pensó el Ranma y Akane como ultimo recurso. Ranma no sabia si debía decirle donde estaba la abogada, no quería tener problemas con ella y menos con su novia, pero vio que el rostro del joven mostraba una angustia autentica y se sintió mal por el, así que le dijo la situación y se ofreció para llevarlo, así que tiempo después ambos iban en el auto de Ranma rumbo a Okinawa.

Minerva había llegado al lugar donde tendrían a su mama, toda su familia la miro llegar, e inmediatamente comenzaron los abrazos y los consuelos entre ellos, la situación era incomoda para ella, ya que no se llevaba muy bien con su familia, y lo que mas la frustro fue el echo de que en la lista de familiares la hayan puesto como casada, como si estar soltera fuera pecado y a partir de ahí se mantuvo lo mas alejada posible de su familia. Se llevo una misa de cuerpo presente, y cual fue la sorpresa de la abogada al voltear y ver que sus amigas estaban ahí, no aguanto más y soltó un llanto insonoro al verlas acompañándola, la otra sorpresa fue para Akane al voltear a su lado derecho y ver que Ranma estaba ahí, y a su lado se encontraba Hiroshi, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreírle a su novio y decirle un **te amo** sin sonido alguno, luego de unos minutos la abogada se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ranma e Hiroshi, pero no hizo nada mas.

Al dar por terminada la misa, el sacerdote se dedico a pronunciar los nombres de la familia de la fallecida, y Minerva sintio un poco de vergüenza al escuchar su nombre y el de su supuesto esposo, avanzo por el pasillo de la iglesia y al verla sola, Akane salio de su lugar y se coloco al lado de su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente y salio junto con ella. El camino a casa fue relajado, Akane se fue en el auto con Ranma y Hiroshi no tuvo opción más que ir con las chicas, afortunadamente llegaron mucho antes de lo previsto y la pareja al llegar a casa, se dispuso a ir a su habitación, antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Ranma tomo bruscamente a Akane del brazo, pero sin hacerle daño, con el otro brazo la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su fuerte cuerpo a la vez que se adueñaba de sus labios en un efusivo beso.

-Niña… creo que nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes, y no pienso posponerlos más tiempo.

Su voz se escucho ronca y sensual al oído de Akane, quien gustosa recibió los labios de su amado novio-entonces… ¿Qué estas esperando? , no quiero que pospongas nada-fue la sensual respuesta de la chica quien se pego lo mas que pudo al cuerpo de Ranma y llevaba sus brazos al cuello de este. Con una enorme necesidad del cuerpo de su novia, Ranma poco a poco deslizo sus manos por la espalda de ella y coloco los dedos en la parte final de su blusa, lentamente la fue llevando hacia arriba dejando ver poco a poco la piel de ella, hasta que logro quitársela por completo, las manos de Akane no querían quedarse sin hacer nada, así que hábilmente, las llevo al saco de Ranma, dejándolo caer sin piedad al suelo, para luego llevar las manos a los botones de la camisa blanca de el llevaba puesto, uno a uno los fue desabrochando, hasta que logro quitarla y la aventó lejos del alcance de ellos, llego el turno de Ranma para seguir desnudando a su novia, así que con sus manos fue desabotonando el pantalón y lo soltó hasta que este toco el suelo, de una vez ayudo a la chica a deshacerse de las botas. En poco tiempo la pareja se encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a frente, Ranma suave y lentamente fue llevando a Akane a la cama, para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas apoyando su peso con sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su peso, ansioso por hundirse en ella, Ranma lentamente separo las piernas de su novia y la embistió de un solo golpe, ante esta reacción por parte de el, Akane abrió los ojos en un gesto de asombro y algo de dolor que fue reemplazado inmediatamente por un placer inmenso, Ranma se quedo inmóvil unos segundos y disfruto en demasía la reacción de la joven y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado algo egocéntrica que no paso desapercibida para Akane- ¿sucede algo niña?-pregunto gutural a la joven que estaba bajo su cuerpo, y ella solo negó con la cabeza también son una pequeña sonrisa-no, no es nada, sigue-la petición de ella fue todo lo que necesito para comenzar a moverse dentro de ella una y otra vez, logrando que Akane se aferrara a su espalda, cada embiste era recargado de pasión y algo de fuerza, algo que la chica no había experimentado jamás con Ranma, pero ella estaba mas que alegre de que el le estuviera mostrando esa faceta salvaje de el. Los gritos y gemidos por parte de ambos no se hiciera esperar, los gritos de Akane se escuchaban entre apasionados y acompañados con algo de dolor que parecía que ella quería acallar en su boca.

-No… te calles niña… déjame escucharte…quiero oírte disfrutando de mi…

-Ranma… Ranma

Akane se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía, y en una embestida que para ella fue más que profunda, enterró las uñas en la espalda de Ranma y llevo sus labios a sus hombros, depositando un mordisco en uno de ellos, y mientras Ranma mas aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, ella dejaba escapar mas gritos y gemidos que los llevaron a ambos a borde de la locura alcanzando al mismo tiempo el clímax. En la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas que trataban de volver a la normalidad y en la cama yacían dos cuerpos bañados en sudor uno abrazado al otro.

-Te amo niña

-Yo también te amo Ranma, mas que a mi vida

Lentamente la pareja entrelazo sus manos y Ranma beso suavemente la delicada mano de Akane, luego de besarla este no pudo evitar soltar una risita que hizo que Akane lo mirara curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa risa?

-Espero que aun tengas energía suficiente, por que yo no pienso dejarte descansar en muchas horas niña.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que éxito a Ranma inmediatamente y luego hablo:

-Entonces… no perdamos más tiempo, soy toda tuya

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su novia quien lo recibió gustosa, iniciando así la magnifica sesión de buen sexo que ambos tenían pendiente.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me dejan sus reviews, y sobre todo después de este trago amargo por el que pase, como saben acabo de sufrir la muerte de una muy querida amiga mía, y debo decir que no actualice antes, por que el martes pasado la despedimos y aun mi amino estaba algo bajo, pero ahora que me encuentro mejor, decidí agradecerles a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo. Si lo notaron, aquí hable sobre la muerte, pues quise hacerlo, ya que creo que es muy importante estar con los amigos en un momento como este, así que esto fue como un homenaje a mi amiga Ivonne, que ella sabe que la quise mucho.**

**Bueno, que les pareció la sesión de buen sexo que tenían pendiente esos dos? Yo creo que ya era hora, por que es muy feo estar en abstinencia, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben que espero sus reviews que son muy bienvenidos y les aseguro que los contestare, cuídense mucho y gracias una vez mas por su apoyo en esos momentos de mi vida.**


End file.
